


El arte del engaño y la seducción

by ilianabanana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, M/M, Mystery, Seduction, Toxic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianabanana/pseuds/ilianabanana
Summary: Harry Potter es un auror talentoso y con un futuro brillante por delante. Vive una vida feliz y tranquila donde su mayor preocupación es seguir mejorando para poder ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite, o al menos así fue hasta que una importante misión le es encomendada y ahora debe preocuparse de ganarse la confianza de Draco Malfoy quién parece haber cambiado (solo un poco) tras la guerra.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Está historia no pretende, bajo ningún motivo, romantizar las relaciones tóxicas, sino hacer conciencia de ellas.

Harry Potter había terminado sus estudios como auror tres años atrás y en ese momento, con tan solo veintitrés años se había posicionado como uno de los mejores aurores que la academia había dejado a servicio de la comunidad mágica. No solo era porque Potter tuviera aquella habilidad mágica que le había ayudado a derrotar a Voldemort, si no que tenía el coraje y la valentía que pocos hombres poseían. Potter podía lanzarse sin pensarlo dos veces al peligro, arriesgar su vida y salir victorioso en cada una de sus misiones, pero sobre todo, lo hacía con el único motivo de mantener a los suyos a salvo, era noble y generoso, siempre pensaba en los demás antes de sí mismo y todo ello en conjunto era lo que lo hacía el mejor auror de su generación.

Gawain Robards, el jefe del cuerpo de aurores lo tenía en una muy alta estima, le encargaba siempre los trabajos más importantes, pues tenía la certeza de que Potter siempre volvería con la victoria entre sus manos y con la menor cantidad de bajas.

Si, Harry Potter era un elemento muy valioso en el ministerio, pues no solo era símbolo de la libertad en el mundo mágico, sino un estandarte que representaba todo lo bueno y lo que ello conllevaba, era todo lo opuesto a lo que alguna vez Voldemort había representado, era la familia, la unidad entre magos y no magos, era la vida, la luz, la esperanza, el respeto, la tolerancia, lo blanco.

Por supuesto que Potter detestaba que se le adjudicaran estas menciones, él no quería ser el estandarte de nada, simplemente buscaba ser un joven cualquiera, uno que por las tardes ayudaba a su prójimo y por las noches salía a divertirse con sus amigos al pub más cercano, no quería ser el héroe del mundo mágico, quería ser el ejemplo de que cualquiera podía ayudar y que solo bastaba con proponérselo.

Está de más decir que a Harry no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que la gente lo idolatrara, detestaba que se le dieran tratos preferenciales, detestaba los artículos sobre él en El Profeta o en Corazón de Bruja y definitivamente odiaba a la gente que se le acercaba con la única intención de obtener algo de él, cosas como reconocimiento, fama o dinero.

Harry había aprendido con el paso del tiempo que debía tener mucho cuidado, debía escoger muy bien a las personas cercanas a su círculo, pues después de la guerra, no solo habían ex mortífagos tras su cabeza, si no hombres y mujeres interesados en engatusarlo para sacarle información que vender a los medios, hombres y mujeres que decían quererle, cuando lo único que querían era sacarle provecho a su relación. Y si, Potter lo había aprendido por las malas con tan solo veinte años.

A veces Potter se preguntaba si no hubiese sido mejor no terminar su relación con Ginny Weasley, la chica lo había amado desde prácticamente toda su vida, lo había esperado aun cuando él se embarcó en su misión de encontrar los Horrocruxes de Riddle e incluso le había perdonado unos cuantos de sus deslices con otras personas, ella era prácticamente la mujer perfecta, amorosa, comprensiva, hermosa, inteligente, valiente, poderosa y muy, muy fuerte. Harry simplemente no podía responder por qué no podía amarla, lo único que sabía, era que la quería muchísimo, que actualmente era una de sus mejores amigas y que aquel enamoramiento que había sufrido por ella durante sexto año había sido algo meramente pasajero, algo que, un par de años después de la guerra se había evaporado y en su lugar simplemente había quedado cariño meramente fraternal.

Pese a su desastrosa vida amorosa y social, Harry era feliz, tenía a sus dos mejores amigos para hacerle compañía los viernes por las noches o los fines de semana, tenía a los Weasley que a pesar de su fallida relación con Ginny jamás lo habían dejado de ver como parte de la familia y para él, aquello era más que suficiente, era un hombre de gustos sencillos, no iba por ahí quejándose de lo que tenía y lo que no, él era feliz con lo que había ganado al paso de los años y eso incluía su maravilloso puesto como auror y el pequeño departamento que había comprado con su propio dinero en el Londres muggle, era pequeño y muy sencillo, pero se había vuelto su hogar.

Aquella mañana, Harry se levantó por un sonido de golpeteo en la ventana de su desordenada habitación, era sábado por la mañana y por lo tanto no tenía que ir a trabajar. El día anterior había sido su cumpleaños número veintitrés y lo había celebrado a lo grande junto con sus viejos amigos de Hogwarts y unos cuantos amigos nuevos del ministerio, debía admitir que no planeaba que la fiesta (que se había celebrado en el departamento de Ron y Hermione porque era notablemente más grande que el suyo) se saliera de control. Él había planeado algo tranquilo; música, charlas, una que otra copa de wiski de fuego y tal vez un poco de baile (pero muy poco porque él no sabía bailar), por eso cuando terminó tumbado junto a la taza del baño vomitando todos los aperitivos que había preparado para la celebración y con un mareo de campeonato decidió que jamás, nunca en la vida, Seamus Finnigan volvería a ser el organizador de alguna de sus fiestas.

El picoteo en la ventana se hizo mucho más intenso y él solo podía pensar en que quería morir por la terrible cruda que lo agobiaba.

—Cállate por amor a Merlín —Chilló con la cara enterrada entre las almohadas, cubriéndose por completo con las cobijas. —No es un buen momento, regresa mañana.

Pero el ave sólo intensificó la cantidad de picoteos que daba sobre su ventana, haciéndolo casi insoportable y Harry no pudo fingir que lo ignoraba, no cuando la cabeza iba a estallarle a causa del ruido.

Finalmente se levantó, tenía el cuerpo cortado, ganas de vomitar (nuevamente) y su estómago se quejaba por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido sin tomarse la molestia de intercalar sus copas con aperitivos.

Se quedó de pie junto a su cama, como un zombi, miraba hacia la ventana pero su cerebro aún no procesaba todo lo que había en su entorno, veía la silueta del ave picotear insistentemente y la luz del sol colándose entre las ventanas, intensificando sus malestares. Decidió que no quería moverse y se dejó caer contra la cama una vez más.

— _Accio_ _varita... —_ Dijo en un susurro, pues su propia voz le causaba malestar.

Tal vez si no hubiera tenido la resaca del año, hubiera podido recordar, el muy tonto, que dominaba los encantamientos no verbales y no hubiera tenido que abrir la boca para nada.

La varita llegó hasta su mano que la dejó caer nada más la rozó con los dedos.

—Te odio Finnigan... —Dijo y tanteó en la cama hasta que volvió a encontrar su varita.

Con un movimiento de muñeca la ventana se abrió y el ave que tanto había molestado por ser recibida voló hasta posarse sobre su torso desnudo haciéndolo sentir las afiladas garritas de la lechuza.

Fue hasta que se dignó a mirar realmente al ave que se percató de que aquella lechuza era nada más y nada menos que la de su jefe, la que usaba para los recados del ministerio. Con cuidado (y mucha torpeza) tomó el pergamino que la fea lechuza le había llevado y ésta inmediatamente se marchó por donde había llegado.

El moreno se enderezó no sin antes maldecir mentalmente, una vez más, al dolor de cabeza y cuando se sentó totalmente sobre el colchón abrió el recado; era una nota sencilla, Robards lo quería en su oficina lo antes posible, un asunto de alta seguridad según lo poco que Harry había entendido, una tarea que según su jefe solamente él podía hacer.

Potter se quedó sentando sobre la cama intentando pensar en alguna manera de ir hasta el trabajo y no hacer el ridículo por su condición. No le molestaba tener que ir a trabajar en su día libre, pues amaba ayudar a las personas, y de todas formas, no tenía más planes para esa tarde así que simplemente se levantó y se dispuso a tomar una ducha.

Darse un baño y desayunar algo decente, al parecer era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mucho mejor y cuando tomó la chimenea para llegar al ministerio ya estaba casi menos crudo que cuando se había levantado.

Caminó hasta el ascensor, no vestía su túnica de auror, únicamente unos _jeans_ negros y una camiseta color verde esmeralda que resaltaban sus brillantes ojos ocultos tras las redondas gafas.

Saludó a sus conocidos por aquí y por allá, sonriendo cálidamente y agitando la mano de manera descuidada, diciendo "hola", "que tal" y cosas por el estilo hasta que finalmente llegó al departamento de seguridad mágica donde descendió y caminó hasta la oficina de Robards dónde el hombre ya lo esperaba tras su escritorio, con una expresión en el rostro que a Harry no le gustó para nada.

La oficina del jefe de aurores era bastante amplia, un complejo de piedra grisácea de cuyas paredes colgaban cuadros de los antiguos jefes de la división, reconocimientos, estatutos y fotografías de la familia del jefe en turno. El escritorio se encontraba justo en el centro de la sala, rodeado de estanterías con libros y objetos que detectaban magia oscura. Robards se encontraba recostado sobre su silla con los antebrazos sobre el escritorio, como pensando.

Harry entró sin pedir permiso, aquella cara solo se la había visto a su jefe una vez, y había sido cuando un grupo de ex mortífagos habían logrado escapar de Azkaban cuando Potter tenía apenas un año entre los aurores, había sido un desastre, la comunidad mágica había entrado en pánico, todos creían que el señor tenebroso había regresado o que uno nuevo se había alzado entre los ex seguidores del lord. Entre los fugitivos se encontraban Rabastan Lestrange, catalogado como sujeto de alta peligrosidad, Alecto y Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback y Lucius Malfoy, éste último no representaba peligro alguno, pues se encontraba dementorizado.

Los habían atrapado a todos, uno a uno, ninguno parecía recordar cómo es que habían salido de aquel lugar, ni la viseratum, ni la legeremancia logró revelar aquel pequeño dato y hasta el momento, los únicos que aún se encontraban completamente desaparecidos eran Malfoy y Lestrange, y aunque los aurores aún trabajaban día y noche localizando a Rabastan, no parecían poner el mismo empeño en encontrar a Lucius, por el estado en el que se encontraba.

—Lamento haber tenido que llamarte en tu día libre —Dijo Robards. —Sabes que si no hubiera sido de suma importancia no lo hubiera hecho, Harry.

Potter tomó asiento frente al escritorio, consciente de que seguramente sería mandado a una misión poco grata y que seguramente duraría bastante tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

—Es precisamente algo que puede ocurrir por lo que estás aquí —El jefe extendió hasta Harry un folder amarillento.

El pelinegro tomó el archivo y lo abrió con cuidado, habían demasiadas hojas dentro y temía dejarlas caer todas en algún tonto descuido. Al abrir el folder, con lo primero que se encontró fue con una hoja llena de datos y una fotografía del dueño de aquella información.

—¿Draco Malfoy? —Preguntó Harry.

La información presentada en la primera hoja no eran más que nimiedades que hasta él conocía; el nombre completo del sujeto, su dirección, su tipo de sangre, su nivel de estudios, sus lazos de sangre directas, su color de cabello, de ojos y de piel, su estatura, su complexión y su ocupación actual.

—Sí, el joven Malfoy, tengo entendido que lo conoces, declaraste a su favor durante los juicios a los mortífagos, por él y por su madre.

Harry no despegó los ojos de aquellos papeles entre sus manos, la mayoría eran sobre los cargos de los que se le acusaron a sus diecisiete años por participar activamente en el bando enemigo.

—Sí, su madre mintió para que Voldemort me creyera muerto y él, bueno, solo era un chico asustado y fácil de manipular, por su padre principalmente, pero en realidad no es que nos llevemos bien ni nada, creo que todo lo contrario... —Levantó la vista de los papeles. —¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

—En realidad no, pero nos ha llegado información de una fuente muy confiable, nuestra fuente dice que el joven Draco podría estar envuelto nuevamente en cosas turbias, cosas relacionadas con mortífagos.

Harry miró a su jefe con seriedad y tratando de analizar la situación, Draco Malfoy, su rival de colegio, un ex mortífago que a pesar de haber recibido la marca jamás asesinó a nadie, que era un cobarde sin carácter y que no era más que un hablador embustero estaba envuelto, nuevamente, en una situación turbia, como le había llamado su jefe.

—La verdad, lo dudo mucho, señor —Dijo finalmente. —Malfoy no es precisamente un amigo, pero sé que ha intentado redimirse durante todos estos años, estudió negocios mágicos y sacó a flote las empresas familiares que su padre dejó en baca rota, con ese dinero ha ayudado a restaurar lugares que quedaron destrozados tras la guerra y he leído en el periódico que incluso hace fiestas de caridad para ayudar a los huérfanos de la guerra, mi sobrino, Teddy, tiene una beca con los Malfoy que le ayuda a solventar sus estudios en Hogwarts.

—Dime Harry, ¿Sabes lo que es una fachada? —Harry resopló. —Escucha, yo estoy al tanto de todas esas grandiosas cosas que el chico Malfoy ha logrado por si solo nada más estuvo libre, pero también sé que el muchacho nunca ha podido convivir abiertamente en sociedad porque algunos de... los nuestros... no pueden olvidar el daño que su familia hizo. Malfoy, aunque no lo admita, tiene razones para detestar éste nuevo régimen, uno donde su señor perdió y él tiene que cuidarse la espalda a cada segundo, uno donde no es bien recibido, uno donde recibe amenazas todo el tiempo.

—¿Y acaso eso no es culpa de nuestra sociedad?

—Los Malfoy se lo buscaron Harry.

—¿Me está diciendo que sospecha que Malfoy está metido en cosas oscuras porque... es discriminado?

—Estoy diciéndote, Harry, muchacho, que tenemos información valiosa que lo incrimina como partícipe de actividades de magia oscura, las razones solo él las sabrá, tal vez sólo quiere venganza por lo de su padre, no lo sé.

Harry suspiró, y se acomodó en su asiento.

—¿Y va a darme esa información?

—Únicamente si aceptas hacer el trabajo por el que te he pedido que vinieras hoy.

—No voy a arrestar a Malfoy sin pruebas, sabe cuál es mi política.

—De hecho, Harry, lo que queremos de ti es que lo vigiles, que te ganes su confianza, que te deje vagar libremente por Malfoy Manor y que recolectes información, a donde va, con quién lo hace, a qué hora lo hace, todo lo que podamos averiguar.

—¿Y por qué no mandan a un auror experto en rastreo?

—Porque Malfoy demostró ser bastante bueno evadiendo a todo el mundo, ya lo hemos intentado y si he acudido a ti es porque las cosas no son tan sencillas, el chico sabe bastantes trucos y su actitud nos hace pensar que oculta algo. —Tomó aire. —Escucha, sé que esto es bastante incómodo, por lo que me has dicho tú y él nunca se han llevado bien ¿cierto? Pero ninguno de los dos tiene trece años, ya no más y si logras demostrar que Malfoy no oculta nada, lo dejaremos en paz y tal vez, hasta hayas ganado un buen contacto, Draco Malfoy tiene muy buenas relaciones y tu podrías aprovechar eso ¿Qué dices?

Harry se recargó en su silla, con el expediente de Draco aún en las manos.

Lo pensó por un momento, en realidad no tenía nada que perder, debía encontrar una manera de acercarse a su ex rival y convencerlo de comenzar una amistad, o algo por el estilo, aunque por el recuerdo que tenía de él, lo encontraba bastante más difícil que solo decirlo, Draco Malfoy era voluble y definitivamente no se fiaría de él por ser un auror, no si de verdad traía algo entre manos. Por otro lado, sintió que darle la oportunidad de la duda era lo correcto y estaba seguro de que si otro auror era el encargado de aquella misión, no dudaría en exagerar las cosas para hacer quedar mal a Malfoy, pues no era un secreto que era casi tan odiado como su padre entre la sociedad mágica.

—De acuerdo —Dijo el moreno mientras veía el rostro inexpresivo de Draco en la fotografía de su expediente. —Lo haré, pero necesito la información que lo incrimina.

—¡Perfecto, Harry, perfecto! —Robards parecía encantado. —Sabía que podía confiar en ti, Malfoy no va a escaparse esta vez, no señor. —Harry levantó la ceja, al parecer su jefe estaba completamente seguro de que Malfoy tramaba algo.

Robards se puso de pie y caminó hasta uno de los retratos en la pared, usando su varita el retrato se abrió y dejó ver un archivero de donde sacó un extraño bonche de papeles los cuales entregó a Harry.

—Esos son todos los detalles sobre lo que nuestro informante sospecha que está ocurriendo, las pruebas, los pormenores, todo lo que necesitas saber, puedes llevarte el expediente de Malfoy para completar la información, como podrás ver, él chico ha hecho más cosas malas en su vida que buenas, por eso es que su expediente es tan extenso.

Harry le echó una mirada rápida al montón de papeles que tenía entre manos.

—Aún no me ha dicho como quiere que me acerque a él.

—Eso lo tenemos arreglado, el próximo sábado va a llevarse a cabo un baile de máscaras, los organizadores son los Malfoy, es para la caridad y esas cosas, tenemos una invitación para ti, podrás acercarte a él sin que te reconozca de primera instancia, así será más fácil que asimile que eres tu después. —Luego sonrió. —Al chico le gustan morenos, podrías atraparlo por ahí, después de todo, eres bastante guapo y tienes un muy buen físico, Harry.

—No voy a seducir a Malfoy para sacarle información —Se quejó, ofendido.

—Bueno, tú no a él, pero probablemente él si intente seducirte, me han informado que es esa clase de chicos y sería recomendable que le siguieras el juego, ya sabes, por el bien de la misión. 

Harry resopló y se puso de pie.

—Voy a prepararme para el trabajo —Dijo con fastidio.

—Te recomendaría que comenzaras tratando de averiguar que va a usar para la gala, para que lo ubiques rápidamente.

Harry no contestó, salió de ahí con las manos firmes sobre los papeles que lo ayudarían a hacer su trabajo, sintiéndose usado y ultrajado, Robards no lo había mandado ahí porque le tuviera confianza, lo había mandado porque seguramente sabía que Malfoy querría lanzarse sobre él, como lo hacía con todos los jóvenes morenos con los que salía en las fotos del periódico, jóvenes que después de un tiempo simplemente se esfumaban para dar paso a una nueva conquista.

_Es trabajo,_ _Harry_ _, sólo es trabajo._ Se dijo de camino a la chimenea que lo llevaría a su departamento. _Él hurón no va a intentar nada contigo y tú vas a demostrar que el bastardo es inocente, después de eso, quien sabe, igual y hasta hayas perdido un enemigo._


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry se encontraba escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad, estaba siguiendo a Draco Malfoy por el callejón Knockturn y estaba seguro de que usar su preciada capa sería la única manera de que nadie lo notase ni lo descubriese, ahora que sabía que Malfoy era muy escurridizo no podía arriesgarse a perder el factor sorpresa.

Llevaba siguiéndolo cuatro días sin descanso, según los informes que había ya memorizado, Draco Malfoy era sospechoso de estar implicado en la fuga de algunos mortífagos de Azkaban entre los que se encontraba su padre, pero lo más importante, era que se le consideraba sospechoso de llevar a cabo prácticas oscuras e ilegales en la seguridad de Malfoy Manor. Según el primer auror encargado del caso, Michael Corner, su investigación apuntaba que el joven heredero de los Malfoy había estado reuniendo un montón de ingredientes para pociones en el callejón Knockturn en las últimos dos meses, ingredientes carísimos y exóticos, no ilegales, pero sí bastante sospechosos.

Corner había anexado una lista de todos los ingredientes que Malfoy había adquirido, pero había agregado una nota el pie de la página, asegurando que no se podía saber si la lista era verdadera, ya que los propios dependientes de las tiendas del callejón Knockturn solían encubrir sus ventas ilegales y lo hacían muy hábilmente, por lo que Malfoy podría estar adquiriendo sustancias ilegales que lo harían caer de inmediato en Azkaban y nadie podría saberlo.

El informe también mencionaba que Malfoy hacía "paseos" a altas horas de la noche, pero nada más poner un pie en el mundo muggle era imposible seguirle el rastro, por lo que, el Auror Corner sospechaba que el rubio sabía que estaba siendo vigilado y estaba haciendo de todo para no ser interceptado o atrapado en lo que sea que tratara de ocultar y Malfoy, siendo un ex mortífago no podía actuar tan sospechosamente sin que alguien ya le estuviese adjudicando alguna actividad ilícita.

Pese a todo, no había nada que inculpara a Malfoy directamente, puras especulaciones y sospechas por parte de los aurores, que si Draco Malfoy estaba creando un nuevo grupo similar a los mortífagos, que si estaba creando una poción venenosa para deshacerse del ministro, que si estaba recolectando objetos de índole oscuro para traer de vuelta a Lord Voldemort y la más rara de todas, que Draco Malfoy usaba a sus amantes (los que desaparecían sin dejar rastro) para incrementar su poder mágico y tomar su lugar como el nuevo señor tenebroso.

En cuanto Harry había terminado de ver los informes no había evitado soltar una carcajada, porque Draco Malfoy no necesitaba robarle su poder a nadie para ser poderoso, el tipo ya lo era, era un mago poderoso, fuerte e inteligente que no necesitaba de esos truquillos para imponerse ante el mundo, al bastardo le bastaba con su carisma, su astucia, su perspicacia, su físico, levantar la varita un poco y decir alguna frase aterradora para obtener ventaja sobre algo o alguien, Harry lo sabía, había presenciado alguno de esos momentos "Malfoy" mientras lo seguía.

Eran bastante extraños los cambios que podía dar la vida, pensó Harry mientras caminaba sigilosamente hasta un callejón en el que se escondió, estaba situado justo frente a una tienda de libros a la que había entrado el sospechoso, libros que parecían no ser precisamente como los que él llevaba a Hogwarts. Pensaba que era extraño como una persona podía cambiar tanto en tan solo unos años, porque ahí, espiando a su archienemigo jurado se dio cuenta de lo muy diferente que lucía Malfoy.

Por ejemplo, lo primero que Harry había notado era que el chico ya no parecía pavonearse por las calles como si le pertenecieran, no era que ahora luciera humilde y reservado, para nada, caminaba con mucha seguridad y seriedad, y eran precisamente esas dos características las que le daban un aire imponente, lo hacían ver como el último tipo con el que te agarrarías a maldiciones.

Lo segundo, era que Malfoy definitivamente no hablaba con nadie, había dejado de ser el chiquillo popular que era en Hogwarts, aquel que iba de pasillo en pasillo recibiendo adulaciones de los chicos del colegio, ya fuera por lo bien que había jugado en el partido del fin de semana, o por lo bien que se le veía un nuevo corte de cabello, o por haber obtenido quien sabe cuántos puntos en las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras y pociones, no, ya no era así, ocasionalmente Malfoy saludaba a alguien con un movimiento seco de cabeza, por mera cortesía, pero nada más.

Lo tercero era lo extrañamente seguro que lucía, porque el Draco Malfoy que Harry había conocido durante su adolescencia no había sido más que un chiquillo miedoso, cobarde, que se escondía tras la túnica de su padre, incapaz de hacer nada sin la ayuda de sus amigos. Definitivamente, el rubio ya no era más el chico a quién Hermione podía golpear en el rostro de nuevo, o aquel a quién había encontrado llorando en un baño de pura desesperación. No, ahora parecía dueño total de su vida, de su futuro, de sus acciones y pensamientos, ya no era más el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, era Draco, el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy, un ex mortífago que había dedicado su tiempo a aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos y a intentar remediarlos (aparentemente).

Cuando Malfoy finalmente salió de la tienda de libros, cargando un montón de ellos, Harry reanudó con su tarea de seguirlo en silencio, totalmente en modo sigilo. Por supuesto que intentó acercarse lo más posible para leer las portadas de los libros que había adquirido, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que estaban envueltos en algún tipo de papel marrón y que sería imposible.

—Lárgate ya mortífago —Dijo un hombre al pasar junto a Malfoy, su expresión había parecido casi un susurro, pero Harry, al encontrarse tan cerca lo notó bastante bien.

El pelinegro miró a Draco, quién había mantenido una actitud impasible y simplemente había ignorado a aquel hombre, siguiendo de largo, tal vez comprendiendo que no le favorecía nada armar un escándalo a la mitad de una de las zonas mágicas más grandes del país y donde el noventa y cinco por ciento de sus habitantes solo esperaba la más mínima provocación para lincharlo antes de que los aurores pudieran intervenir.

Nada más poner un pie en el callejón Diagon las cosas empeoraron notablemente, la gente no se molestaba en parecer discreta o bajar la voz a la hora de insultar a Malfoy, y Harry, como de costumbre, ya aferraba su varita con fuerza, preparándose para neutralizar a cualquiera que quisiera atacar a su sospechoso, mientras nada se le demostrara a Malfoy, para Harry seguía siendo un civil, y no iba a dejar que ningún civil fuese dañado sin razón, no si él estaba ahí para impedirlo.

Pero igual que los otros días, las cosas no pasaron de las miradas llenas de odio o de asco, de las palabras hirientes y los insultos, todas y cada una de aquellas malas intenciones fueron ignoradas olímpicamente por el rubio quién hacía un gran trabajo haciéndose el de los oídos sordos, e incluso, en ocasiones el bastardo se atrevía a sonreír ladinamente ante algún comentario, como si de verdad le hiciese mucha gracia que la gente se tomara un minuto de su tiempo en desperdiciar saliva con él. _Muy Malfoy._ Pensó Harry con diversión al ver aquella sonrisa. _Hasta te pareces más a ti._

El ojiverde invocó un _tempus_ no verbal para ver la hora, aún era temprano y decidió que si Malfoy regresaba a su mansión, en ese momento él iría a visitar a Ron y Hermione, tal vez verían una película y comerían algunas palomitas. Ya podía dejar la investigación del día para más tarde, cuando volviera a su pequeño apartamento en Soho.

Pero Malfoy no tenía intención de irse a casa, en su lugar, Harry lo vio seguir caminando hasta Twilfitt y Tatting, aquella tienda de túnicas lujosas y carísimas que a los millonarios sangre pura como a Draco les encantaba frecuentar. Harry se sintió ligeramente emocionado, la principal razón por la que estaba ahí era para averiguar cuál sería el traje que Malfoy llevaría a la fiesta de caridad que tendía lugar en solo tres días. Había comenzado a creer que Malfoy preferiría simplemente encargar por correo su atuendo y el verlo entrar ahí y pedirle a la encargada algo para una gala importante le hizo sentir que todo su trabajo había valido la pena.

Potter estaba realmente aliviado de que la puerta de la tienda permaneciera abierta, así había podido adentrarse en el lugar sin ser detectado y ahora podía ver mucho mejor todo lo que había en el lugar. Harry averiguó rápidamente porque era que la gente decía que aquella tienda era realmente exclusiva, se notaba a primera vista la calidad de los objetos que vendían, toda la ropa parecía estar hecha a mano con los mejores materiales, no se veía ni un error en los bordados, ni una sola pelusa sobre la tela, los botones y broches usados parecían hechos de metales caros como el oro y la plata y todo era personalizable, no existían dos modelos iguales.

Por supuesto que Harry podía costearse cualquiera de esos trajes, su trabajo como auror le dejaba bastante, pero él se consideraba un chico sencillo y prefería ir por allí a conseguir ropa muggle de un precio aceptable en vez de ir forrado de hilos de plata con botones que mostraban sus iniciales, paro él, aquello era demasiado presuntuoso.

Malfoy tardó dos horas completas en elegir el traje perfecto, se había probado unos vente, ninguno parecía convencerle y Harry pronto comenzó a sentirse como cuando había a acompañado a Ginny a hacer las compras, terriblemente aburrido y abrumado, simplemente no se explicaba como alguien podía tardar tanto en decidir que vestir, él por ejemplo, cerraba los ojos y jalaba la primera camiseta que encontraba y luego repetía el procedimiento con el pantalón, no se detenía a pensar si combinaba o no y por supuesto, los zapatos no eran problema, siempre usaba los mismo tenis viejos, no porque no tuviera otros, era más bien que aquellos eran cómodos y él necesitaba estar cómodo, era un auror, correr era parte de su vida diaria.

Pero cuando Potter vio a Malfoy salir del vestidor enfundado en un traje negro con detalles dorados mostrando todo el esplendor y la belleza de la que siempre presumían los Black, (principalmente Andrómeda) no puedo más que pensar que joder, definitivamente había valido la pena que el hombre fuera tan indeciso, ninguno de los trajes anteriores le habían hecho lucir tan bien. Aquel le quedaba como un guante, se amoldaba a su esbelto y ligeramente musculoso cuerpo, le hacía lucir como un maldito ángel de la muerte, con su rubio cabello cayendo por sus hombros. Por supuesto que los detalles en dorado del chaleco y la capa que caía por sus hombros aligeraban perfectamente la carga fúnebre y lo hacía lucir perfecto para un baile de máscaras.

Malfoy pareció bastante contento con aquel traje por lo que no dudó en encargarlo a su medida haciendo unos ligeros cambios en los botones del chaleco que no le convencían del todo. Encargó, además, un sombrero de copa para acompañar su traje y la máscara a juego. El rubio había elegido un modelo que le cubría prácticamente toda la cara, a excepción de los finos y rosados labios hacia la barbilla, ni sus profundos y brillantes ojos grises; era completamente blanca con extravagantes figuras muy vintage en dorado.

Y entonces, solo entonces Malfoy agradeció con una sonrisa muy coqueta a la dependienta que por un momento pareció a punto de desmayarse de la emoción y Harry la atendía, porque Draco Malfoy podía ser un bastardo hijo de puta, pero era un bastardo hijo de puta muy atractivo con sus cabellos rubios largos hasta los hombros, su tersa piel blanca, sus músculos marcados, sus ojos plata y sus facciones fuertes y masculinas.

Cuando Potter finalmente se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a distraerse pensando en lo atractivo que podía ser aquel sujeto se dio una cachetada mentalmente, no porque se sintiera sucio o algo por el estilo, a él le iban los tíos igual que las tías, ni por que Malfoy fuese su ex archienemigo, ni por que fuese un ex mortífago, sino porque en ese momento, Draco Malfoy no era un prospecto para una cita por el centro de Londres, era un sujeto sospechoso, estaba ahí por trabajo y no para tener una revelación sobre lo jodidamente atractivo que podía ser aquel rubiecito.

 _Tal vez._ Pensó Harry. _Si resulta inocente y logro ganarme su confianza podamos salir alguna vez._

Pero entonces cayó en cuanta de algo que no había pensado hasta ese momento, si Malfoy resultaba inocente y él lograba engañarlo para ganarse su confianza y hacerse su amigo ¿Cómo coño le diría que en primer lugar se había acercado a él únicamente por trabajo? Seguramente el Slytherin no se lo tomaría nada bien, es decir, hasta él se ofendería. Pensó que la gente no debería ir por allí haciendo lo que él iba a hacer, engañar a otra persona y ganarte su confianza a base de mentiras, porque eso era deshonesto y aquello no era el estilo de Harry Potter un Gryffindor ejemplar.

Intentó tranquilizarse diciéndose que si Malfoy no era inocente no tendría que preocuparse por aquello, pero eso solo le hizo sentir peor, porque si el rubio era culpable de todo lo que ese informe decía, entonces él había estado fantaseando con un sujeto altamente peligroso para la sociedad mágica y muggle. Aquello era como haber fantaseado con Voldemort y el solo pensarlo le dieron ganas de vomitar su desayuno.

Si, definitivamente Harry prefería que Malfoy no fuera de los malos, porque de serlo, su propia integridad moral se estaría viendo comprometida, prefería que el rubio fuera esa persona que había leído en los diarios, aquel joven que hacía caridad, que trabajaba arduamente para recuperar el honor de su apellido y al que definitivamente podía invitar a por una cerveza sin sentirse culpable.

Una vez que salió de su momento de reflexión interna siguió a Malfoy hasta el final de la calle donde se desapareció y siguiendo su rastro de magia (una habilidad que muy pocos magos poseían) fue tras él, solo para comprobar que habían llegado a Wiltshire, Draco seguramente se había aparecido directamente en su casa, así que Harry se limitó a observar el bello y verde paraje ante sus ojos, no podía ver la mansión, pero seguramente se encontraba en los límites de los terrenos de los Malfoy, pues las protecciones de la casa no le permitirían ir más allá.

Guardó la capa en el bolsillo de la túnica y volvió al callejón Diagon. Casi de manera inmediata la gente comenzó a saludarlo amablemente y Harry no pudo evitar comparar su situación con la de Malfoy, él era bien recibido en cualquier parte, no tenía que aguantar los insultos ni los malos gestos de nadie, no tenía que ir alerta todo el tiempo por miedo a ser atacado de manera repentina.

Caminó pensado aquello, dispuesto a ir primero al caldero chorreante para pedir algo de comer, ya era bastante tarde y sus planes de ir a casa de sus amigos se habían arruinado, pediría algo para llevar, llegaría a su departamento y cenaría frente al televisor. Tal vez, sólo tal vez después comenzaría con su reporte del día.

Pero en lugar de eso se detuvo frente a Twilfitt y Tatting pensado que tal vez podía hacerse con un buen traje de gala para la fiesta de caridad los Malfoy, no era que su único traje de gala no le agradara, por que por algo lo había comprado, pero Malfoy había escogido uno que le quedaba espectacular y él no quería dar la impresión de que no sabía ni donde estaba parado. Pensó que seguramente todos los invitados estarían vestidos lujosamente y desentonar solo podía ayudarlo a resaltar y por lo tanto, a ser descubierto.

No le gustaba hacer compras, lo odiaba, lo detestaba más que a nada, pero si era por trabajo haría una excepción, incluso, si vestir como noble le iba a facilitar que Malfoy se acercase a él no quería desaprovechar la ventaja.

 _Un traje sencillo._ Pensó. _No voy a tardarme dos horas como Malfoy, algo que me haga ver decente para la ocasión eso es todo._

Y Harry no pasó dos horas viendo alrededor de treinta trajes, pasó tres y media. Uno a uno se los había probado y se había tomado su tiempo para mirarse en el espejo pero nada de lo que se probaba parecía satisfacerle, tenía quejas para todos, por el color, el corte, los adornos, la tela o la puta etiqueta que le picaba.

—Yo creo que ese se le ve perfecto, señor Potter —Esa había sido la frase de la dependienta, la había repetido en todos y cada uno de los traje. No mentía, Harry Potter con su cuerpo de auror bien entrenado se veía bien aún enfundado en ropa de segunda mano, de tercera mano o de cuantas manos quisieran agregar.

Finalmente y cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, Harry encontró el traje perfecto para él, era de color verde esmeralda como sus ojos y de cuello alto, no era tan exótico ni llamativo como el que Draco se había llevado, pero le gustaba, tenía unos pequeños detalles color plata que lo hicieron pensar en Slytherin pero aquello poco importaba, el traje le quedaba de infarto, se amoldaba a su musculoso y moreno cuerpo y resaltaba el color de sus ojos tras la máscara de plata que se adornaba con plumas de pavo real a su alrededor, muy similar en forma a la de Malfoy. Era un traje sobrio, serio y sencillo.

 _Joder, que hasta parezco uno de ellos._ Pensó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, contento de poder mezclarse correctamente entre la gente.

Pagó el adelanto de tan costoso traje y una vez le había hecho prometer a la dependienta que no comentaría a nadie sobre su compra se marchó de ahí. Cuando llegó a su departamento ya pasaban de las diez de la noche y había olvidado parar por algo de cenar así que simplemente tomó cereal con leche mientras completaba su informe sobre Draco Malfoy.

—Más te vale ser inocente, —le dijo a la fotografía del expediente, aquella donde el rubio parecía tener no más diecisiete años —porque estoy escribiendo cosas a tu favor y no quiero parecer un idiota ante mi jefe. —Sonrió. —Inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, Malfoy. 


	3. Capítulo tres

Era viernes por la mañana y Potter se encontraba en su pequeño estudio tratando de acomodar el archivo de Malfoy para mandarlo a su jefe al día siguiente, antes de marcharse a la fiesta de caridad en donde su verdadera misión empezaría, ganarse la confianza de Draco Malfoy y averiguar si el chico estaba metiéndose en asuntos tenebrosos nuevamente.

Harry había descartado unos de los viejos informes de Michael Corner, el primer auror encargado del caso de Malfoy, pues muchos de ellos parecían opiniones meramente personales sobre el caso más que un informe objetivo y completamente ajeno a algo personal. Los había reemplazado con hechos que él había averiguado tras una semana de exhaustiva vigilancia al heredero de los Malfoy; las costumbres del joven, las personas con las que se juntaba, los lugares que frecuentaba, las horas en las que normalmente trabaja o en las que simplemente pasaba el rato. Detallaba de manera minuciosa la hora en que Malfoy empezaba con sus actividades, la hora en que terminaba de hacelas, incluso detallaba el clima del día, la ropa que vestía el rubio y el humor que aparentaba (indiferencia la mayor parte de las veces). Había aprendido en la academia de aurores que todos esos detalles eran importantes y él como buen auror no dejaba escapar absolutamente nada.

Aquella vigilancia constante solo había servido para que Harry se convenciera de que no había nada malo con Malfoy, era un chico normal que gustaba de salir con sus amigos, (Parkinson y Zabini principalmente) que gustaba hacer sus propios recados aún si eso significaba exponerse a una sociedad mágica que solo le toleraba porque su fortuna era importante para el desarrollo de su comunidad. Harry también había averiguado que Malfoy era un hijo muy dedicado, aunque una sola vez lo vio salir con Narcissa y comprendió que no lo hiciera a menudo, pues si Draco se llevaba insultos al ir por la calle, Narcissa se había llevado un par de _avadas_ que Potter había podido interceptar.

En aquella ocasión no le había quedado de otra más que descubrirse y dar la cara, la gente no estaba muy contenta de que defendiera a los Malfoy y mucho menos que se viese obligado a arrestar al sujeto que se había atrevido a atacar a Narcissa, es decir, no era que el sujeto no se lo mereciera, nadie podía ir por ahí lanzando maldiciones asesinas, pero también entendía a aquel mago cuarentón, había perdido a toda su familia a manos de mortífagos y la ira ciega lo había empujado a actuar de aquella manera.

Había sido bastante extraño que Malfoy le diese las gracias después de que salvase a su madre, no había intercambiado una sola palabra con él desde la guerra, cuando había intentado entregarlo a Voldemort, y mucho menos había coincidido con él posteriormente. Su relación se basaba en Harry siguiendo a Malfoy en silencio a todas partes, así que cuando el joven Malfoy abrió la boca para decirle "Gracias, Potter", con una voz madura que no le conocía, solo atinó a decirle que era su deber y se largó de ahí. Era tan surreal un Draco Malfoy educado dándole las gracias y mirándolo a la cara después de tantos días, que no había sabido ser más educado o amistoso.

Terminó de acomodar sus propias notas dentro del informe, había agregado una foto mucho más reciente de Malfoy también, una que había tomado de un recorte de periódico donde anunciaba su gala benéfica del día siguiente, cuyos fondos irían directamente a Hogwarts para equipar mejor el aula de pociones y para las becas de los alumnos de bajos recursos que habían sido admitidos en el colegio.

Muy satisfecho con su trabajo, Harry cerró el archivo, notoriamente más delgado y arrojó los trozos de pergamino que había descartado al bote de basura para después prenderles fuego con su varita mágica. Agregó un par de notas en la parte delantera del archivo, los datos pendientes por agregar como el resultado de su encuentro con Malfoy en la fiesta y la corroboración de que el joven de verdad salía a mitad de la noche para ir a quien sabe dónde, pues, desde que Harry había empezado a seguirlo ni una sola vez lo había visto vagueando a mitad de la noche como Corner afirmaba.

Había algo realmente extraño con Michael Corner y sus informes, muchos de ellos mostraban un montón de información misteriosamente exacta, como si el auror prácticamente viviese con Malfoy o como si acampase frente a su casa todos los días (nivel al que Harry no había llegado), detallaba cosas imposibles de saber hasta para un auror tan observador como Robards o el mismo Harry. El asunto de las "salidas nocturnas de Malfoy" era lo que más mosqueado tenía al chico dorado, porque Corner pese a expresar ampliamente como seguía a Malfoy por el Londres muggle a altas horas de la madrugada, jamás especificaba cual era el punto de partida de aquella persecución sigilosa, si lo había atrapado saliendo de Malfoy Manor, si lo había encontrado vagueando por el callejón Diagon y lo había seguido o algo.

Harry creía saber que si Malfoy hubiese ido a merodear por las noches lo más normal sería que el rubio se apareciera desde su mansión o usara alguna chimenea, y, a menos que Corner hubiese logrado romper las protecciones de Malfoy Manor y se colase dentro de la casa para vigilar al sospechoso, no encontraba otra explicación... O tal vez sí, Corner bien podía ser uno de los tantos amantes de Malfoy, uno que podía dormir en su cama y se enteraba de primera mano de lo que hacía por las noches.

 _Bueno._ Pensó Harry. _Eso explicaría por que dejó el caso._

Harry pensó en lo poco profesional que era tener que investigar a tu propia pareja, por muy poco seria que fuese la relación, uno no podía simplemente apartar lo personal de lo profesional pues siempre una cosa se iba a involucrar con la otra y se entorpecían mutuamente. Aunque claro, la idea de que Corner hubiese estado con Malfoy únicamente para vigilarlo de cerca también se antojaba posible, desagradable, pero posible.

Su debate interno entre lo que era correcto y lo que no comenzó con esa simple idea, lo que él pensaba que Corner había hecho con Malfoy era exactamente lo que Robards planeaba que él hiciera, acercarse al sospechoso de manera discreta, metérselo al bolcillo y sacar ventaja de aquello, una guarrada, pensaba Harry, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Potter le había dado vueltas al asunto muchas veces y había decidido creer en la inocencia de Malfoy hasta que encontraran verdaderas pruebas que lo incriminaran como mortífago o como mago tenebroso. Probablemente él sería uno de los pocos aurores (si no que el único) que mantendrían aquella neutralidad, no creía justo que se siguiera señalando a los Malfoy por culpa de Lucius quién ya había pagado por sus crímenes siendo dementorizado. Harry estaba seguro de que si lograba demostrar la inocencia de Malfoy, éste no se enojaría si después le explicaba por qué se había acercado a él en un principio, es decir, si, sería desagradable y un tanto ofensivo, pero el rubio también debía entender que sus antecedentes no ayudaban demasiado y Harry solo quería ayudar, era su trabajo hacer valer la justicia y la verdad, así significase que Malfoy era inocente o culpable, así significase tener que jugar un poquito sucio y tener que pasar sobre sus valores morales para demostrar la inocencia o culpabilidad de un hombre.

Finalmente guardó el expediente de Malfoy y salió del estudio, en una hora debía estar en la estación de trasladores internacionales, había seguido a Malfoy hasta ahí por la mañana, el ojigris al parecer tenía un viaje de último momento a Italia y volvería esa misma tarde, a las cinco en punto para ser más exactos.

Harry era extremadamente bueno siguiendo rastros de magia y había sabido reconocer la esencia mágica de Draco casi de inmediato, podía saber cuándo se aparecía y dónde se aparecía, así era como se las había arreglado para seguirlo durante todos esos días, no era una habilidad muy común, hasta donde Potter sabía sólo había otro mago que había dominado aquella habilidad, el fallecido Albus Dumbledore. No era algo que pudiese aprenderse, era como el pársel o la magia metamórfica, se nacía con ella o no, así de sencillo, aunque para Harry, siempre era más sencillo seguir al mago o bruja si sus magias eran ligeramente compatibles.

Se dio una ducha rápida y tomó una merienda ligera, no quería perder de vista a Malfoy llegando tarde, no en el que sería su último día de vigilancia. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, después del sábado no tendría que ocultarse más y podría dejar aquel trabajo de persecución a otra persona. Estaba seguro de que las cosas con Draco no serían realmente difíciles, después de haberlo observado durante días y días casi podía adivinar que el rubio no le tenía más manía, que se había olvidado (al igual que él) de su vieja rivalidad y el que le diera las gracias cuando lo había ayudado a él y a su madre se lo había confirmado... más o menos, siempre existía la posibilidad de que Malfoy saliera con alguna sorpresilla que complicara las cosas, pero Harry ponía toda su fe en que no fuese de aquella manera.

Estaba a punto de aparecerse en la terminal de trasladores cuando una lechuza apareció en la ventana, la misma que lo había despertado el día de su resaca infernal una semana atrás. Con un movimiento de varita abrió la ventana y la creatura simplemente se limitó a dejar que Harry tomase la nota para partir inmediatamente.

Leyó la nota de Robards, tenían una amenaza de atentado en la terminal, al parecer unos radicales planeaban aprovechar la cantidad de gente en el lugar y que Draco Malfoy regresaba solo de su viaje para interceptarlo, la amenaza recién había llegado al departamento de aurores, había pasado con anterioridad, los ex mortífagos no estaban seguros, mucha gente los quería ver muertos o heridos de gravedad, normalmente los perpetradores de esas acciones asumían que, si los aurores no hacían nada por sacar a la escoria de la sociedad era su deber como ciudadanos respetables hacerlo, Gregory Goyle había sido atacado medio año atrás saliendo de su trabajo muggle, el igual que en aquella ocasión, los aurores había sido alertados, probablemente para hacer constar que lo hacían por el bien de todos.

Harry ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de ir por su capa de invisibilidad, si realmente iba a haber un ataque estar debajo de la capa solo sería un impedimento para su trabajo. No sería raro que Malfoy lo viese por ahí de todas formas, simplemente estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo como auror y Robards quería que Malfoy supiera que estaba ahí para protegerlo, "una ventaja para tu misión principal" le había dicho su jefe.

Pero Potter no tenía tiempo para enojarse con Robards para sacar ventaja de la situación, tenía que partir en ese preciso momento a la terminal si no quería que todo terminara en tragedia. Se apareció directamente en la sala de espera oeste, sabía que el traslador de Malfoy llegaría ahí.

Analizó la situación, alrededor nadie parecía sospechoso ni por poco, todos parecían personas completamente normales, personas que esperaban a algún familiar o a algún amigo. Harry se percató que además de él habían un par de aurores situados a las orillas de la sala, seguramente su trabajo sería proteger a los civiles ajenos a ese asunto.

Cuando vio a Malfoy salir de la cámara donde su traslador había llegado no dudó en caminar hasta él no sin antes echar un vistazo más por si alguno de los presentes había mostrado un cambio de actitud con la llegada del rubio. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nada fuera de lo normal Potter se acercó hasta Malfoy plantándose frente a él no de manera casual, si no como haría un auror en medio de una misión, imponente y seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Potter? —Dijo el ojigris con gesto extrañado.

—¿Te molestaría acompañarme? —Dijo en tono profesional.

—Hasta donde sé no he hecho nada malo —Su tono de voy había cambiado drásticamente, parecía realmente receloso y ofendido.

—No te estoy arrestado —Harry no sabía si reír o sentirse mal, nadie debería sentirse amenazado de aquella manera. —Estás en peligro, nos ha llegado una masiva al departamento, al parecer alguien planea hacerte daño —Habló en voz baja para no alertar a los civiles.

Entonces Draco soltó una carcajada y Harry frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso el idiota pensaba que era una broma?

—¿En serio el tipo avisó a los aurores? No es muy inteligente ¿verdad? —El rubio continuó riéndose, genuinamente divertido por la situación. —Vale, vale, voy a cooperar pero ya deja de mirarme como si hubiera insultado a tu madre.

Hasta ese momento Harry no se había percatado que lo miraba con ligero enojo y rápidamente cambió su expresión, la verdad es que su cerebro aún no había carburado el que Draco Malfoy pudiera reírse o siquiera sonreír, era muy extraño, pero nada desagradable, todo lo contrario, Harry pensó que incluso Draco era más guapo cuando sonreía.

—Entonces, auror Potter —Dijo con cierta chispa de burla en la voz. —¿A dónde vamos?

Pero Harry no había tenido oportunidad de responder, en ese mismo instante, una luz de color verde pasó a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban. Potter reaccionó rápidamente, colocándose frente a Malfoy para hacer de escudo humano y exclamó:

— _¡Protego!_

Un par de luces más se estrellaron contra su escudo, luces rojas y verdes. La gente que aguardaba en la sala de manera tranquila había salido despavorida del lugar, algunos incluso se habían tirado al suelo para no ser presas de algún hechizo mal dirigido. El par de aurores que estaba ahí ayudaba a reducir a los individuos, eran cuatro únicamente, no se molestaron en ocultar su rostro ni nada, era claro que creían que se volverían héroes si lograban acabar con uno de los pocos mortífagos que aún quedaba libre.

Malfoy salió de detrás del escudo y lanzó en encantamiento aturdidor a uno de los dos hombres que los atacaban directamente, esto le dio ventaja a Harry para deshacer el escudo y batirse en suelo directamente con el atacante que aún quedaba, pero una vez más Malfoy logró darle al hombre y dejarlo inconsciente. Cuando los otros dos aurores se encargaron de los dos atacantes restantes la calma volvió al lugar.

—Merlín que cerca ha estado —Dijo Malfoy con sencillez como si únicamente hubiese estado a punto de ser golpeado con una pelota de plástico y no por una maldición asesina.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Harry una vez había terminado de atar a los perpetradores.

Cuando Harry volteó a ver a Malfoy definitivamente no esperaba verlo completamente neutral, como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado, una persona normal como mínimo no podría ni hablar, una maldición asesina era muy difícil de detener y de haber sido cualquier otro seguramente Malfoy habría muerto, el rubio parecía totalmente consciente de ello y aun así no parecía muy conmocionado.

—Sí, lo estoy —Suspiró con resignación. —Estos tipos cada vez son más idiotas. —Tocó el hombro de Harry. —En fin, gracias Potter, pero tengo cosas que hacer, me voy.

—Espera, tienes que... —pero Malfoy ya se había ido, apareciéndose —presentar tu denuncia...

Resoplando con fastidio Potter se acercó hasta donde los otros aurores trabajan en la identificación de los agresores de Malfoy. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando reconoció a un par de ellos, aquellos a los que no se había enfrentado directamente.

—Éste de aquí es Michael Corner... —Dijo más para sí que para los otros aurores. —Y éste de aquí Cormac McLaggen...

 _Ambos ex novios de Malfoy._ Pensó.

McLaggen había sido la última pareja pública de Malfoy, los había visto juntos en fotografían de algunos eventos importantes y corazón de bruja les había dedicado un par de artículos pero un día simplemente dejaron de verlos juntos y nadie había visto públicamente a Cormarc, el caso de Corner eran puras especulaciones suyas pero tendría sentido que fueran verdad sobre todo ahora que había aparecido como cómplice de McLaggen.

—Llévenlos a interrogar, iré en cuanto pueda.

Siguiendo el rastro mágico de Malfoy se apareció en lo que parecía un callejón, definitivamente estaba en el Londres muggle, necesitaba hablar con él, que le explicara porque sus ex estaba tratando de matarlo, el bastardo debía saber algo si había salido pitando de ahí nada más vio la oportunidad y aquello, a Harry, no le gustaba nada. Era verdad que Malfoy no lucía nervoso ni alterado, pero aquello no significaba que no supiera algo, después de todo, Draco era un Slytherin y podía ocultar sus emociones bastante bien.

Caminó entre las calles de Londres concentrándose encontrar a Malfoy, le había perdido el rastro de un momento a otro y aquello no le gustaba para nada, era como si el ojigris simplemente se hubiera evaporado, pero no había rastro de que hubiera usado la aparición. Miró alrededor, aquel barrio era uno bastante feo, debía admitir, no solo era la zona pobre de Londres, sino uno de los barrios más populares por albergar a lo peor de lo peor, ladrones, prostitutas, distribuidores de drogas, traficantes de pornografía infantil e incluso secuestradores.

Decidió caminar un poco más, esperando que la esencia mágica de Malfoy se hiciera presente de un momento a otro. Un par de mujeres y tres hombres le ofrecieron sus servicios sexuales, le ofrecieron toda clase de sustancias ilegales nada más llegó a la esquina e intentaron robarle sus pertenencias nada más llevaba diez minutos en aquel lugar.

No soportándolo se apareció en su apartamento. ¿Qué diablos hacia Draco Malfoy en aquel lugar de mala muerte? ¡Por Merlín! Era Draco Malfoy, el joven "mi túnica es más cara que toda tu casa". Con frustración Harry tomó asiento en su sofá, aquello concordaba con lo que Corner había informado con anterioridad, nada más llegar al Londres muggle era como si Malfoy se volviera squib, su magia no se podía sentir por ninguna parte y parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra.

Harry debía admitirlo, había algo extraño ocurriendo y si bien no podía inculpar a Malfoy de nada (pues seguía fiel a sus ideales: inocente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario), si podía decir que no le agradaba nada la corazonada que le había invadido, debía averiguar en que andaba metido el rubio y esperaba que no fuese nada turbio o no podría hacer nada por él.

Se puso de pie para ir directamente a su estudio, de repente se sintió como cuando tenía dieciséis y buscaba desenmascarar a Draco Malfoy. Una oleada de nostalgia le invadió, en aquella ocasión no se había equivocado al juzgar a Malfoy, solo esperaba que en esa ocasión su corazonada inicial, que había sido creer y confiar en la inocencia del rubio, también fuese genuina. 


	4. Capítulo cuatro

Potter se levantó hasta tarde, la noche anterior había terminado de trazar su estrategia para acercarse a Malfoy durante la gala que tendría lugar más tarde. Había conseguido los planos de la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, era algo así como una casa de campo para los Malfoy, una que hasta hacía bastante poco había estado embargada por el ministerio. El lugar era enorme, pero no tanto como lo era Malfoy Manor. Harry había logrado memorizarse los planos y se había mentalizado durante horas, había llegado a la conclusión de que, si quería tener la oportunidad de vigilar a Draco Malfoy de cerca probablemente tendría que colarse en su dormitorio y engatusarlo.

Sabía que aquello era, probablemente, lo que su jefe buscaba desde un principio, le había mencionado la debilidad de Malfoy por los morenos por algo y aunque Harry creía que aquello era bastante , pronto comprendió que de otra manera sería imposible acercarse al rubio. Sexo casual era una excusa más factible para tener un acercamiento que una charla casual, porque Potter tenía que admitirlo, él y Malfoy no parecían tener nada en común, es decir, habían sido de la misma generación en el colegio pero siempre que intercambiaban palabras era para joderse el uno al otro, para insultarse o maldecirse.

Malfoy era el niño rico, egoísta y consentido que había elegido mal por ser cobarde, por no atreverse a enfrentar a su propio padre. Potter era el joven que usaba ropa de segunda mano por que su "familia" no encontraba rentable darle ropa propia, era el chico que a pesar de haber crecido con falta de amor su corazón era inmenso y siempre buscaba ayudar a los demás, nunca dañaba a nadie que no se lo mereciera, al contrario de Malfoy que parecía amar de molestar a su prójimo sin razón aparente.

Harry se encontró a si mismo preguntándose si Draco había cambiado tanto como él. El rubio ya no parecía ser del tipo brabucón, incluso, ante los ojos de Potter, podía hasta catalogarlo en la lista de víctimas. Pese a todo, el pelinegro seguía sin encontrar un tema del cual ambos pudieran hablar lo suficiente para poder entrar en confianza y tal vez pedirle verse después en privado. Quidditch, pensó en algún momento de la noche, pero no podía hablar toda la velada de quidditch, además, por lo que recordaba Malfoy apoyaba a los Falmouth Falcons eterno rival del Puddlemere United, equipo al que apoyaba Harry.

 _Esto va a ser un desastre._ Pensó mientras se colocaba el traje de gala después de haber tomado una ducha a conciencia. _No quiero acostarme con Malfoy para sacarle información, pero tampoco es que tenga una idea mejor._ Tomó aire mientras terminaba de ajustar su vestuario. _Por dios, Potter, no es como si no lo hubieras hecho antes, lo hiciste con aquella bruja que traficaba animales mágicos a los_ _muggles_ _y lo hiciste con el tipo que producía pociones venenosas._ Suspiró. _Pero a ellos no los conocía de nada._ Se regañó. _Además ya teníamos las pruebas de todo, solo necesitábamos su confesión para_ _arrestarlos_ _y encontrar sus almacenes ilegales._ Cerró los ojos con frustración. _Además es poco probable que Malfoy se fije en ti de entre toda la gente de la fiesta._ Se revolvió el cabello. _Pero entonces eso me deja sin un plan, mierda_

Él lo sabía, debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa, debía estar preparado para iniciar una plática casual con el anfitrión de la fiesta, debía estar preparado para acercarse a él luciendo totalmente natural, debía estar preparado por si Malfoy decidía que quería seducirlo, lo sabía era parte del oficio en muchas de las ocasiones, pero aquello no quería decir que a él le pareciese correcto.

 _Es mi deber._ Pensó colocándose la máscara. _Ésta noche no soy Harry, soy un_ _auror_ _encubierto._

Bien, ya lo había asumido, que aquel era su trabajo, ahora solo faltaba ponerlo en práctica. No era que le disgustara tener que acercarse a Malfoy o tener que seguirle el juego de la seducción si se daba el caso, le molestaba tener que engañar y mentir. ¿Y si las cosas se le salían de las manos? ¿Y si Malfoy de verdad terminaba siendo su amigo como mínimo?A Harry no le gustaba ser deshonesto con sus amigos, estaba seguro de que no podría mentirle mucho tiempo u ocultarle sus verdaderas razones para estar con él. No tenía miedo de que él o Draco se enamoraran, Potter ya tenía bien claro que las relaciones amorosas no eran lo suyo y Malfoy parecía muy satisfecho con su vida llena de poligamia, pero si podía pasar que terminara simpatizando con el Slytherin y entonces ahí el juego iba a complicarse.

Tenía que mantenerse profesional, lo sabía, tenía que hacer uso de todo lo que le habían enseñado en la academia para mantener alejada la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba, debía hacerle creer a Malfoy que estaba siendo sincero con él, pero jamás debía hablarle realmente de su vida, como mucho debía mezclar cosas reales con otras totalmente falsas y lo sabía, pero también estaba consciente de que era bastante torpe para mentir.

Es decir, Potter no era tan malo para mentir como cuando era un chiquillo, se había curtido en la academia y estaba bastante bien entrenado en el arte del engaño, había trabajado en cubierto en tres ocasiones, en la primera lo habían descubierto pero le había ayudado a mejorar. Ahora con Draco Malfoy se sentía como aquella primera vez, porque Malfoy no era un completo desconocido, se habían visto las caras por años, se habían enfrentado a cara a cara y al final, el rubio lo había salvado de ser entregado a Voldemort mintiéndole a sus padres.

Tal vez Harry simplemente se estaba complicando las cosas demasiado, tal vez Malfoy y él no eran tan diferentes, ambos habían cambiado durante y después de la guerra, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado negativo, probablemente la ocasión se daría de manera natural y él no necesitaría forzar nada, si tal vez eso podía ocurrir. Malfoy se acercaría a él y lo saludaría como el anfitrión que era, le preguntaría si estaba a gusto y entonces Harry simplemente tendría que seguirle la plática. Tendría que hacer uso de su parte Slytherin, después de todo el sombrero había estado a punto de mandarlo allí, si, probablemente a Malfoy le agradaría más hablar con un Slyhterin que con un Gryffindor.

Un poco más positivo y con ánimo levantado terminó de dar los últimos toques a su apariencia, con su cabello no podía hacer nada, así que simplemente decidió ponerse un poco de colonia, muchos de sus ex amantes le habían expresado lo mucho que aquella loción les gustaba y Harry creyó que era un buen momento para volverla a usar, desde su última relación con un chico francés hacía más de medio año que no la usaba.

Miró el reloj en la pared de la sala, casi eran las cinco, no podía creer que le hubiese tomado tanto tiempo estar listo. Se sentó en el sillón más próximo y tomó la invitación de la fiesta que se encontraba sobre la pequeña mesita de centro, Robards se la había enviado al día siguiente de haberle asignado la misión y no la había abierto.

Dentro del dorado sobre se encontraba únicamente un boleto que lo acreditaba como donador de 50 000 galeones y por lo tanto invitado vip de la gala, con acceso a todo tipo de bebidas y a un cuarto privado en la mansión para pasar la noche, con servicio al cuarto y una cena un poco más discreta en el salón principal de la casa. Harry suponía que aquel dinero había llegado directamente del ministerio, pues de otra manera la oficina de aurores no hubiera podido costearlo.

Dentro del sobre descansaba una hoja de fino pergamino donde rezaban unas instrucciones y reglas para el baile, un certificado de agradecimiento por la donación el cual le ayudaría a deducir impuestos (si es que él realmente hubiese hecho la donación) y un anillo dorado con joyas verdes incrustadas alrededor el cual lo distinguía como visitante vip. Potter suponía que la intención de Robards al donar tal cantidad de dinero era hacerlo más atractivo, es decir, nadie vería su rostro, pero si verían el anillo que lo distinguía de un invitado cualquiera, por supuesto, Draco le daría más importancia a los donadores más fuertes y los trataría con mayor familiaridad y frecuencia a lo largo de la velada.

Potter tomó la hoja con las reglas después de haberse colocado el anillo el cual brilló nada más entró en contacto con su piel, tal vez reconociéndolo.

La hoja decía:

_Draco Lucius Malfoy agradece su generosa donación a la fundación Serpiente Plateada la cual se encarga de_ _becar_ _jóvenes talentosos que no pueden costear su educación mágica, así como de reformar y actualizar centros educativos y de recreación donde los jóvenes magos y brujas de toda Inglaterra puedan desarrollarse en todos los ámbitos posibles y dejar así, hombres y mujeres de bien para la sociedad mágica._

_Como muestra de nuestro aprecio se le ha otorgado un pase vip para nuestra gala el próximo sábado cinco de agosto, en la cual podrá disfrutar de la música, el baile, los aperitivos, una cena completamente gratis con nuestro fundador el joven Malfoy y una recámara con todas las comodidades y los lujos que alguien tan generoso como usted merece._

_La gala no es más que un baile de máscaras y solo se permitirá la entrada con el boleto que hemos anexado. La fiesta comenzará a las siete de la noche y no se permitirá el acceso a nadie después de las siete y media._

_Las reglas son bastantes sencillas, nadie puede saber su nombre y en ningún momento le está permitido revelar su identidad, ni quitándose la máscara, ni_ _diciéndolo_ _verbalmente, pues el encanto de la fiesta reside en el misterio y la_ _expectación_ _. Su identidad solo puede ser revelada hasta media noche, cuando el reloj principal de la honorable casa Malfoy termine de dar las doce campanadas._

_Para que la gente pueda dirigirse a usted debe escoger un nombre clave, el tema de la noche es magos famosos, así que le sugerimos llegar temprano para que aparte el nombre que desea adoptar._

_Queda de más decir que está terminantemente prohibido introducir sustancias de origen sospechoso así como iniciar un duelo. Cualquier muestra de actividades violentas, por pequeños que sean le será acreedor de la expulsión inmediata del evento._

_Atentamente. Theodore_ _Nott_ _, organizador del evento._

Harry suspiró, pensante, tenía que escoger un mago que no le delatara tan fácilmente por lo que Albus Dumbledore estaba totalmente descartado igual que Severus Snape o Ronald Weasley. Sonrió internamente, tal vez podía usar su propio nombre, ¿quién sospecharía que Harry Potter eran en realidad el verdadero? Pero entonces pensó que seguramente sería mejor que no se arriesgara.

Agradeció haber sido un coleccionista ferviente de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate, gracias ellos había aprendido mucho sobre magos famosos, pero por más que repasó los nombres de los que más admiraba ninguno llegó a convencerlo y más tarde se encontró repasando la lista de magos oscuros que conocía tan bien. Cuando estuvo a punto de escoger Gellert Grindelwald como seudónimo una brillante idea se cruzó por su cabeza, no definitivamente tenía el nombre perfecto.

A las siete en punto apareció frente a la entrada de la casa de campo de los Malfoy, el lugar era precioso, tenía la gloria de una antigua mansión bien conservada con sus paredes de madera blanca y enredaderas trepando por éstas, los jardines eran majestuosos y amplios. Potter se encaminó con paso decidido, pero poco elegante, hasta donde una mujer, cuya identidad estaba bien protegida recogía los boletos.

—Buenas noches —Le dijo y Harry le entregó su invitación. —Perfecto señor...

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy —Respondió Harry con solemnidad, no sabía si a Malfoy le agradaría mucho que usara su nombre, si se pondría furioso o se sentiría alagado. Esperaba que fuese lo segundo, no necesitaba complicarse más el trabajo.

—Bien, señor Malfoy, adelante, disfrute su velada —Le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Todo adentro era espectacularmente hermoso, el recibidor parecía hecho estar completamente de blanco y reluciente mármol y solo unos pequeños detalles de oro por aquí y por allá eran lo que salvaban la decoración de la pulcritud total. Potter rápidamente divisó las escaleras dobles que llevaban a los dormitorios, una puerta que se encontraba cerrada y que llevaba a la sala de estar, el comedor y las cocinas, otra más que recordaba daba al sótano. Se sentía satisfecho por haber memorizado el mapa de la casa.

Harry caminó hasta la única puerta abierta, aquella que recordaba daba hacia el salón de baile, una amplia y lujosa sala bañada en oro y mármol blanco como la entrada, una araña de cristal enorme colgaba del techo y era acompañada por otras más pequeñas. Las luces se encontraban bajas, por lo que todo se sumergía en una sobria y elegante semioscuridad que ayudaba a mantener el anonimato de los presentes y Potter tuvo que admitir que le parecía divertido.

Había poca gente, Harry suponía que no tardarían en llegar, así que con toda la elegancia que pudo (no mucha a decir verdad) se plantó cerca de una columna que se elevaba hasta el techo y sostenía uno de los arcos del lugar, aquellos que marcaban el inicio de la pista de baile.

Poco a poco el salón se fue llenando y magos y brujas vestidos con elegantemente se hicieron presentes, algunos solos como Harry, otros tantos en parejas y otros en grupos mucho más grandes y de pronto, Potter no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Aquel no era su ambiente, nunca lo había sido, siempre prefería mantenerse al margen de los eventos sociales grandes, pues detestaba las pretensiones de los adinerados y los hombres con influencias, Harry era un hombre de ambiente privado, de reuniones con seis o siete personas a las que de verdad apreciaba y estar ahí, rodeado de mujeres con largos vestidos y joyas carísimas, hombres con trajes carísimos y anillos de varios quilates le hicieron sentir ligeramente intimidado.

Debía mezclarse entre la gente, pero Potter no conocía mucho de la vida de los ricos, ¿Qué tan presumido debía aparentar ser? ¿Debería fingir ser un adinerado hombre de negocios?

—¿Estás solo? —Le dijo la voz de una mujer, su rostro estaba completamente cubierto por una máscara azul eléctrico, a juego con su vestido.

Harry pensó en que tal vez podía huir inventando una excusa, pero después de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos decidió que lo mejor era no parecer un tipo raro que no sabía lo que hacía allí, así que sonriendo hacia la mujer, decidió que esa noche sería un joven adinerado por herencia de sus padres, un chico de veintitrés años, seguro de sí mismo y un poco petulante, sería Draco Malfoy.

—Bueno, si me haces compañía ya no —Respondió con la voz más coqueta que tenía. Potter no era del tipo seductor, pero era precisamente por eso que debía fingir, se supone que nadie debía saber que era él. —¿Cómo puedo llamarte, linda?

—Esta noche soy Morgana Le Fay.

—Bueno supongo que debes tener cuidado, Merlín debe andar cerca. —Bromeó y tomó un par de copas de uno de las charolas flotantes que recorrían la sala. Le entregó uno a Morgana.

—Bueno, no me preocupo demasiado por ello, mi atención ahora está en otra parte —La chica recorrió el cuerpo de Harry de pies a cabeza con mirada seductora.

Por supuesto que Potter sabía que tenía un buen físico, se había encargado de entrenarlo de manera mágica y muggle y el resultado había sido excepcional y, además, se encontraba en todo el esplendor de su segunda década de vida. Nadie podía discutir que Harry Potter no tuviera el mejor cuerpo de todo el cuerpo de aurores.

—Me gustan tus ojos —Dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Y tu traje los resaltan bastante bien...

—Malfoy, Draco Malfoy —Dijo al notar que buscaba una manera de llamarlo.

Ella sonrió mostrando sus brillantes dientes blancos y curvando sus rojos labios.

—Buena elección, nuestro anfitrión se sentirá alagado. —Miró alrededor. —Aunque no estoy segura de si asistirá. —El corazón de Harry se detuvo, ¿Malfoy no asistiría? ¿Entonces porque mierdas estaba ahí aparentando ser alguien que no era? —Aunque dudo mucho poder reconocerlo, se esfuerza bastante con sus disfraces.

—Oh, lo conoces en persona.

—No voy a responder a eso, podrías adivinar mi verdadera identidad. —Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Escogí éste seudónimo porque he seguido el trabajo de Malfoy desde hace tiempo, su historia me parece fascinante —Mintió.

—Es bastante raro —Ella tomó un sorbo de su bebida. —La gente generalmente no pensaría en su nombre ¿Sabes la cantidad de Harry Potters que llegaron hoy? —Negó divertida. —Por supuesto que solo uno pudo usar aquel nombre pero es como la...

—...Diferencia —Dijo Potter dándose cuenta repentinamente de aquello, de lo amado que él era y de lo indiferente que era Draco para muchos.

Una canción bastante calmada comenzó a sonar.

—¿Bailas? —Preguntó la chica.

—No en realidad pero allí hay alguien que no te ha quitado la mirada de encima —Dijo señalando a una esquina del salón un hombre con un traje blanco y una máscara negra los observaba.

—Oh es por el escote de la espalda —Dio media vuelta. —Charlaremos más tarde, joven Malfoy.

Y se marchó a bailar con el otro hombre.

El tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que a Harry le parecía, pese a todo se estaba divirtiendo. Había charlado con bastantes personas, todas de sexos y edades diferentes, frente a ellos, Harry no era más que un joven adinerado con alto conocimiento de las artes oscuras, un conquistador natural con cuerpo de infarto y ojos preciosos. Había pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo ser diferente que pronto se encontró sintiéndose realmente bien no siendo él mismo. Potter caminaba de rincón en rincón charlando con chicas cuyas curvas llamaban su atención o con jóvenes con hombros anchos y musculados, ligando y desenvolviéndose como pez en el agua, como si la máscara le diera el valor.

Cerca de las nueve de la noche Potter se encontraba junto a un chico de cabello rubio oscuro cuya máscara únicamente cubría sus ojos, le miraba de forma coqueta y se acercaba a él discretamente, mientras se contoneaba de manera seductora, hablaban sobre las ultimas noticias del mundo mágico cuando Potter sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el hombro.

Al voltear casi le dio un infarto, Malfoy, Malfoy estaba ahí dedicándole una enorme y ladina sonrisa mientras lo sujetaba suavemente el hombro con sus delgadas manos cubiertas por un par de guantes negros.

—Señor Wintringham —Dijo Malfoy al chico rubio. — ¿No va a presentarme a su amigo?

Harry no tenía dudas, Draco Malfoy estaba usando un tono de voz coqueta.

—Señor Potter, este es el señor Draco Malfoy —Dijo el chico con algo de fastidio, tal vez sospechando que su cita de esa noche le iba a ser arrebatada.

Harry se quedó paralizado, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Malfoy estaba usando su nombre?

—Con que Malfoy ¿eh? Bueno eso sí que es una sorpresa —Dijo el rubio enfundado en su traje negro y dorado, la máscara hacía bien su trabajo, si Harry no hubiera seguido a Malfoy hasta la tienda de ropa seguramente jamás lo habría identificado. —Pero puede estar tranquilo, Draco —Dijo con diversión. —Ésta noche no estoy de servicio, no voy a arrestarlo.

Harry sonrió ante el juego ¿de verdad todo ese tiempo había sido tan fácil hablar con Malfoy? Y el rompiéndose la cabeza armando un millón de planes y estrategias.

—Supongo que acaba de llegar señor Potter —Contestó siguiendo el juego. —No lo había visto. —Harry repasó a Draco con la mirada, admirando aquel traje que lo había hecho darse cuenta de lo jodidamente bueno que estaba el rubio.

Malfoy se percató de la mirada y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Soy Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, puedo llegar a la hora que se me dé la gana.

Harry levantó su copa en señal de brindis.

—Salud por eso. —Dijo y Malfoy sonrió.

—Sabe Malfoy...

—Oh, por favor llámame Draco —El verdadero Draco resopló divertido.

—Draco —Aclaró. —Es bastante extraño que estemos platicando en la misma sala sin habernos maldecido mutuamente.

—Ah, sí, sí, la rivalidad de las que todos hablan —Harry había bebido lo suficiente como para relajarse y hablar con naturalidad. —Bueno, las cosas han cambiado después de la guerra. ¿O ya se te olvidó que te salvé el trasero en Malfoy Manor?

—No podría olvidarlo nunca, es la única cosa buena que has hecho —Harry creyó escuchar un dejo de reproche en la voz de Malfoy, como si se regañase a sí mismo.

—Por favor, Potter, soy un maestro en pociones y un altruista nato ¿Por qué crees que estamos en ésta fiesta en primer lugar?

—¿Para qué alardees como ahora? —Preguntó divertido y a Harry le sorprendió lo fácil que podían imitarse mutuamente.

—Por eso y por los niños, claro —Respondió Potter a forma de broma, ser Draco le estaba divirtiendo demasiado y Malfoy parecía disfrutar también del juego.

—Parece que tu acompañante se ha marchado —Harry volteó, en efecto Wintringham se había ido.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no me molesta.

—¿Draco Malfoy dejando ir a una presa? Eso es nuevo.

Potter sonrió coquetamente, envalentonado por la máscara y el alcohol.

—Bueno, tal vez, si te portas bien pueda considerarte mi nueva presa.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

—No soy la presa de nadie y mucho menos tuya, Malfoy.

—¿No te gustan los rubios? —Se acercó hasta su acompañante de manera seductora.

Pero Draco no se inmutó, mantenía su expresión divertida y escrutaba los verdes orbes de Harry, haciéndolo sentir expuesto por primera vez en toda la noche. Apartó sus ojos de los grises sintiéndose descubierto, como si Malfoy hubiese sido capaz de ver a través de su actuación, de su máscara y de su engaño, pero aquello era imposible, no había manera de que él supiera ¿o sí?

Para buena o mala suerte una joven de voluptuosos pechos se acercó hasta el par de jóvenes que se habían quedado repentinamente en silencio y sacó a bailar al rubio quién no se hizo del rogar. Solo después Harry pudo observar a Malfoy interactuar de cerca, ligaba con todo lo que se le atravesaba y nadie parecía poder resistirse a sus encantos aún detrás de la máscara, era su personalidad, su voz sisenate y su cuerpo delgado y ligeramente musculoso lo que los tenía cautivados y Harry los entendió, Malfoy era un hombre de cuidado, si estabas bajo su mira, seguramente caerías.

Para cuando dieron las doce y las campanadas comenzaron a sonar, todos los presentes comenzaron a quitarse las máscaras, Harry reconoció a algunos Slyhterin de su generación, a hombres y mujeres que había visto en el ministerio entre los que se encontraban altos cargos y adinerados que conocía por las notas en las revistas y periódicos.

—¿No te quitas la máscara? —Le preguntó un joven de piel oscura y labios prominentes con el que había estado charlando.

—Soy bastante feo sin ella —Dijo sonriente.

Él no había sido el único que no se había quitado la máscara, pero ahora que eran la minoría pensó que probablemente debía hacerlo. Sabía que debía hacerlo, después de todo el plan consistía en que Malfoy confiara en él y jamás lo iba a hacer si no sabía quién se escondía tras la máscara, pero tenía miedo, había estado coqueteando con Malfoy y muchos jóvenes más y seguramente alguno iría por ahí con el chisme de que Harry Potter era un libertino.

—Me temo que no podrás seguir siendo Draco Malfoy —Le dijo el verdadero Malfoy aún con la máscara puesta y sonriendo con diversión.

—No veo porque no, el verdadero ni si quiera se ha presentado —Decidió fingir ignorancia.

Malfoy negó divertido y retiró la máscara de su rostro. Harry pensó en las dos opciones, soltar una carcajada y retirar su máscara fingiendo que aquello o era más que una coincidencia o seguir diciendo que era muy feo y que no se quitaría la máscara. ¿Qué gesto apreciaría más Malfoy?

Harry puso su mano su propia máscara y aferrándola con las yemas de los dedos retiró el objeto de su rostro. Mientras mantenía la cabeza agachada tomó aire y decidió usar su mejor sonrisa antes de levantar la cabeza.

—¿Potter? —Preguntó el rubio como si no se lo creyera.

—Fue bastante divertido —Admitió.

Pero Draco no parecía divertido, parecía avergonzado, tal vez por haber usado el nombre del moreno.

—¿Todo el tiempo...? ¿Por qué?

—Porque doné dinero a tu fundación y me dieron una entrada el evento —Malfoy miró su mano y abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir el anillo dorado con gemas verdes.

—Los 50 000 galeones... fuiste tú...

—Mi ahijado está becado gracias a tu fundación, sólo quería contribuir —Aquella era una de las verdades dichas a medias. —¿Estás molesto por que usé tu nombre?

—Estabas coqueteando conmigo...

—No sabía que eras tú y tú no sabías que era yo —Una mentira más.

—Bueno si... pero... —Entonces la mirada de Malfoy se endureció. —Estás aquí por lo del otro día, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué?

—Por lo que ocurrió en la estación de trasladores...—Malfoy parecía a punto de maldecirlo ahí mismo.

—¿Qué? No —Mintió una vez más. —Vine a divertirme un poco.

—Eres un puto auror —Le reprochó, claramente desconfiado.

—Si, lo soy. Solo vine a pasar el rato. —Alzó las manos en señal de paz, nadie parecía prestarles atención, la música seguía sonando y las luces bajas les daban bastante privacidad. —Si tanto te molesta me voy.

Harry hizo ademán de seguir caminando pero Draco le sujetó por el codo.

—Yo... Potter... no tienes que irte.

—¿Enserio?

—¿Estás diciendo la verdad? ¿Sólo estás aquí para divertirte?

—Claro —Aquella mentira le costó más trabajo que el resto.

—Bien, está bien, eres mi invitado —Malfoy lucía claramente más relajado.

—Genial... —Sonrió. —¿Significa que podemos seguir platicando? Porque de verdad me estaba divirtiendo contigo.

Malfoy parpadeó varias veces, como intentado procesar lo que el moreno le acaba de decir.

—Haces una muy buena imitación de mi —Dijo Harry, divertido. —Pero yo no voy por ahí haciendo lo que quiero solo porque soy yo. —Como Draco no pareció reaccionar él siguió hablando. —Y tienes que admitir que yo hice un muy buen trabajo, si hasta me ligué a la mitad de los invitados.

Aquello trajo al rubio de vuelta al presente, le sonrió.

—Bueno, sí, no estuvo nada mal, pero yo soy un poco más selectivo.

—¿Selectivo?

—Por ejemplo, el chico rubio, el delgaducho, nunca en la vida. —Harry soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y entonces como quién?

Draco Malfoy lo miró de arriba abajo con una mirada coqueta y dijo:

—Me gustan los morenos.


	5. Capítulo cinco

En algún punto de la noche Harry había perdido a Malfoy de vista, el rubio, como anfitrión de la velada se encontraba saludando a todos sus invitados, diciéndoles palabras de cortesía, agradeciéndoles por sus donativos a la fundación y por su presencia en la fiesta. Pero ahora había desaparecido y Harry no podía sentirse más nervioso ¿A caso Malfoy había sido capaz de escaparse de su propia fiesta para huir al Londres muggle a hacer lo que sea que estuviese haciendo a escondidas?

No, imposible, había pensado Harry, él lo hubiera sabido, hubiera sentido su esencia mágica desvanecerse del lugar, Malfoy seguía por ahí, podía sentirlo, con dificultad por la cantidad de magos y brujas que había en el salón, pero lo hacía. Draco debía estar por ahí en alguna parte, tal vez bebiendo o hablando de negocios con alguien. Pero Harry no podía simplemente quedarse quieto, así que, deshaciéndose de Astoria Greengrass quién parecía genuinamente interesada en él, comenzó a recorrer el salón. Su caminata era casual, no quería que si Malfoy andaba por ahí creyera que lo estaba buscando, aunque esa fuese la verdad.

Fue hasta la mesa de los bocadillos y fingió repasar las charolas repletas de un montón de comida carísima, se entretuvo a propósito en los canapés cuando notó que un grupo de señoras comenzaba a acercarse mientras hablaban de los chismes de alta sociedad. No había señal de Malfoy.

Bastante frustrado Harry regresó junto a Astoria quién recibió con efusividad los bocadillos que el morocho le había llevado. Potter no podía creer su mala suerte, había logrado entablar una conversación con Malfoy, bastante entretenida y civilizada debía admitir, se habían coqueteado un poco incluso (El rubio era bastante descarado, Harry sin su máscara volvía a ser un chico medianamente tímido) y de repente, Malfoy se había evaporado de la casa. No era que Harry desease ligarse al ojigris, pero debía asegurarse de mantener la atención del chico en él, convencerlo de que estaba ahí en plan amistoso, que podían llevarse bien.

Miró el enorme reloj sobre una de las paredes del salón y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, la fiesta pronto terminaría y no había quedado en buenos términos con el anfitrión, al menos no lo suficiente como para poder encontrárselo posteriormente e iniciar una animada y casual platica. Iba a fallar, por segunda vez desde que se había hecho auror iba a fallar, no tan miserablemente como la primera vez que le había ocurrido, pero iba a hacerlo y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Greengrass hablaba de algo que Harry no escuchaba realmente cuando Pansy Parkinson anunció que la velada terminaría exactamente en una hora, es decir, a las tres de la mañana, la pelinegra alentaba los invitados a socializar y a bailar recordándoles que no habría una fiesta similar hasta dentro de medio año o poco más. Al contrario de lo que uno pudiese creer, esto no desanimó a los aristócratas, todo lo opuesto, los hombres y mujeres de negocios parecieron más concentrados en cerrar tratos, lo más jóvenes no perdieron el tiempo y encontraron pareja para bailar y las señoras de alta sociedad comenzaron a hablar más rápido sobre los chismes de alcurnia.

Animada por el repentino impulso que tomó la fiesta, Astoria arrastró a Potter hasta al pista de baile pese a que él se negaba una y otra vez a bailar alegando la verdad y nada más que la verdad; él no sabía bailar y mucho menos al estilo de un vals medieval. Pero Harry no estuvo en la pista más de diez minutos, apenas había colocado sus manos alrededor de la chica cuando divisó una platinada cabellera entre el montón de gente que estaba ahí para divertirse.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahí, al centro de la pista y bailaba con Blaise Zabini. La gracia con que ambos jóvenes se movían era hipnotizante, sus pies parecían tan ligeros y se movían con la elegancia y la gracilidad de un cisne. Harry no podía dejar de observar la manera en que Malfoy aferraba su mano a la espalda de su compañero, con posesividad y pasión, sentimientos que Zabini parecía corresponder con sus cadenciosos movimientos dentro del baile. Aquellos dos hacían que un simple vals se saboreara sensual y erótico.

Cuando la música terminó, Potter vio a Malfoy acercarse a su compañero para decirle algo en el oído con una sonrisa divertida, Zabini asintió a lo que fuese que el rubio le hubiese dicho y luego comenzaron a escabullirse entre la gente a paso elegante y etéreo. Harry no perdió el tiempo, por supuesto, no planeaba perder de vista a Malfoy ahora que lo había encontrado, así que disculpándose con su acompañante, con la que ni si quiera bailó una canción completa, comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente.

Harry alcanzó a ver la rubia cabeza de Malfoy salir del salón tras su morocho amigo y entonces se detuvo, una cosa era hacerse el casual e interceptarlo dentro del salón de la fiesta y otra muy diferente era interceptarlo en cualquier otra parte de la casa, ¿Qué excusa tendría? ¿Qué iba a decirle si lo descubría espiándolo o siguiéndolo?

El pelinegro suspiró y maldijo no haber llevado la capa de invisibilidad por si alguna ocasión así se presentaba.

 _A la mierda._ Pensó reanudando su persecución sigilosa. _Si me atrapa simplemente le diré que buscaba el baño._

Para su suerte el recibidor se encontraba completamente vacío y no le preocupó que alguien lo encontrara merodeando por el lugar. Potter dudaba que Malfoy se hubiese escabullido hacia las cocinas o el comedor, por lo que descartó rápidamente la puerta que se encontraba del lado opuesto a la del salón de fiestas. Sin embargo, la puerta del sótano parecía una opción, si Draco estaba ocultando algo no había mejor lugar, así que Harry se dirigió directamente a la puerta solo para encontrarla sellada mágicamente y el sello decía que sólo un Malfoy podía abrirla sin hacer saltar las alarmas, por lo que el ojiverde optó por dejarla al último

Harry desapareció escaleras arriba anotando mentalmente que debía reportar aquello, a Robards seguramente le iba a encantar saber que los Malfoy aún tenían cosas que ocultar. El pasillo del piso de arriba parecía infinito y tenía tantas habitaciones que Potter se sintió altamente abrumado. Pasó puerta por puerta, tratando de sentir la esencia mágica de Malfoy y aún sin sentir nada el chico se animaba a abrir las puertas donde únicamente encontraba dormitorios o habitaciones repletas de estanterías. Hasta cierto punto el auror encontraba lógico que aquella casa fuese tan normal, después de todo, no era la residencia principal de los Malfoy.

Potter atravesó todo el pasillo dispuesto a inspeccionar las habitaciones del otro lado, el lado derecho. Una a una las fue pasando mientras la energía mágica del rubio se intensificaba, Harry ya sabía que Malfoy seguramente se encontraría al final del pasillo, pero no desperdició la oportunidad de husmear en el resto de las habitaciones las cuales no tenían nada de extraño, no había ni una pizca de magia oscura, no había nada y Harry se sintió repentinamente mal por haber defraudado su propia política, no dudar de la inocencia del sujeto hasta que se demostrara lo contrario.

Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo mal que se sentía actuando como el resto de los aurores que detestaban a los Malfoy que no se percató cuando terminó de pie frente a una habitación cuya puerta estaba abierta. Malfoy y Zabini se encontraban dentro, tal cual Harry sospechaba, pero la situación en la que los encontró era muy diferente a la que se había formado dentro de su cabeza.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado sobre la cama con los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas mientras Blaise Zabini, hincado frente a él le practicaba la felación.

Harry quería salir corriendo de allí, sentía como su cara había comenzado a hervir por la vergüenza, había estado tan seguro de que Malfoy simplemente se estaba yendo a un lugar a apartado para hablar con su amigo a solas, que en ningún momento se le cruzó por la mente encontrar semejante escena. El pelinegro quería huir, si, aquello era lo que su cerebro gritaba _"¡Sal de aquí mierda, sal!"_ , pero el resto de su cuerpo no parecía recibir aquellas órdenes y en su lugar, se quedó ahí, con los pies como clavados al suelo, con los ojos pegados al movimiento ascendente y descendente de la cabeza de Zabini e inundándose de los roncos gemidos de Malfoy.

Sabía que era inmoral espiarlos como lo estaba haciendo, sabía que era completamente tétrico permanecer de pie ahí, bajo el marco de la puerta con una erección que crecía a cada segundo y sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que aquello era lo más jodidamente erótico que había presenciado nunca, la manera en la que los delgados dedos de Malfoy se enredaban en el oscuro cabello de su amante, la forma en que Zabini acariciaba los muslos de su acompañante, el como el rubio mantenía la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de las atenciones del moreno.

Era mucho mejor que una jodida película porno, o que una revista y Harry poco a poco se rendía ante el impulso de comenzar a tocarse ahí mismo. Potter posó su mirada nuevamente en el rostro de Malfoy, sus gemidos se incrementaban poco a poco anunciando el clímax, uno que Potter no se perdería por nada del mundo, ya no le importaba parecer un pervertido, su mente estaba nublada por la excitación.

Y entonces sucedió, Malfoy abrió los ojos y sus grises orbes se encontraron directamente con los de Harry quién no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, presa del pánico, la excitación comenzaba a evaporarse y era reemplazada por la vergüenza de haber sido descubierto. Harry simplemente esperaba a que todo explotara, que Malfoy soltara un par de gritos e intentara cubrirse, pero justo cuando Harry abrió la boca para decir su excusa " _Lo siento, solo buscaba el baño"_ y salir pitando de ahí,Draco sonrió y colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio.

Y Harry obedeció, cerró la boca y guardó silencio mientras Zabini, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía seguía introduciendo en su boca el glande de Malfoy, quién no apartaba sus grises ojos de los del intruso en la puerta mientras hacía uso de toda su sensualidad para seguir provocándolo. Se relamía los labios, chupaba sus propios dedos y gemía con mayor ímpetu.

Aquello era tan irreal, como un sueño bastante agradable, ahí estaba Harry Potter, con el permiso de su ex rival del colegio, observando el acto sexual que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la pequeña habitación, sintiéndose caliente mientras el ojigris lo miraba, imaginándose de pronto que era él entre las piernas de Draco Malfoy, chupándosela.

—Me voy a venir —Anunció el rubio con voz ronca y seseante. —Más rápido.

Aquello fue demasiado para Potter, el pantalón se sentía sumamente apretado, aquello se había sentido como si Malfoy le hubiese hablado a él, y solo a él, pidiéndole que no se perdiera lo que venía a continuación, que no dejase de mirar, que se dejase llevar. Y una vez más, Harry obedeció.

Fue glorioso el momento en que Draco se corrió en la boca de Zabini, su expresión era jodidamente erótica y sus gemidos eran hipnotizantes, como el canto de una sirena y mierda, Harry sólo quería poder probar el líquido blanco que salía del miembro de Malfoy, pero el egoísta de Zabini lo había tomado todo y el pobre de Harry Potter tendría que conformarse con nada.

Malfoy abrió los ojos de nuevo y sonrió contento de ver a Potter aún de pie junto a la puerta. El rubio extendió una mano hasta Harry y con voz felina le dijo:

—Ven, Potter.

Harry ni si quiera se preocupó por la reacción de Blaise Zabini, quién para su sorpresa únicamente se puso de pie para darle espacio, se sentía bajo la _imperius_ una muy poderosa a la que ni si quiera él podía resistirse. Con un movimiento de varita, Zabini hizo desaparecer la ropa de Draco e inmediatamente la suya mientras una sonrisa pícara cruzaba por su rostro, expresión que Harry no pudo apreciar pues se encontraba perdido en los ojos del que alguna vez había sido el príncipe de Slytherin.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte? —Le preguntó Malfoy tomando su mano y lamiéndola de manera obscena.

El chico dorado sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza de manera lenta totalmente embelesado por la belleza del cuerpo del rubio frente él. El frio repentino fue lo único que lo llevó de nuevo a la realidad, Blaise se había deshecho de sus ropas también y había comenzado a besarle la espalda.

—Merlín, estás justo como me imaginé —Dijo Draco y Zabini carraspeo, claramente celoso. —Siéntate recargado a la cabecera. —Le ordenó y Harry obedeció.

Al principio la fría madera del respaldo le hizo temblar, pero en cuanto la temperatura se adecuó a su cuerpo todo pareció mucho más placentero. Draco y Blaise comenzaron a besarse con pasión frente a él, otorgándole un espectáculo digno de mirar por horas. Sus lenguas batallaban por tomar el control, jadeaban y gruñían haciendo que Harry quisiera unirse a aquel beso, ansioso.

Pero Malfoy no lo hizo esperar, arrastró a Zabini junto a él, y los tres comenzaron un húmedo beso francés, hasta que Potter se encontró compitiendo por ganar la boca de Malfoy y Zabini le daba pelea. El rubio rio entre el beso, coquetamente y apartándose de Blaise comenzó a besar al ojiverde, caliente y profundamente.

El más moreno de los tres no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a pedir la atención de Malfoy con mordidas, lamidas y besos en su nuca, acciones que se volvieron más agresivas conforme pasaban los segundos y el ojigris no se apartaba de Potter.

—Joder... —Dijo Harry entre susurros cuando Draco le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar.

Pero aquella sensación de dolor/placer rápidamente se vio opacada por la sensación de su miembro siendo masturbado, el ojigris había colado una mano entre sus cuerpos y muy hábilmente había comenzado a estimularlo, lenta y tortuosamente.

—Blaise, fóllame —Ordenó Draco con las pupilas delatadas. —Voy a darle a nuestro invitado la mamada de su vida.

Ninguno de los morenos protestó, Harry se quedó sentado donde estaba mientas Draco se posicionaba entre sus piernas con el culo al aire y Blaise se acomodaba detrás de Malfoy. Y entonces todo comenzó.

El rubio comenzó a lamer el miembro del moreno mientras Zabini lo preparaba para embestirlo. La lengua de Draco era aterciopelada, húmeda y muy caliente, causaba en Harry sensaciones que jamás en su vida había sentido, y no era que nunca le hubieran hecho una mamada, simplemente no lograba recordar que alguna se sintiera igual de bien.

Blaise se masturbó un poco antes de entrar en Draco lentamente haciendo que el ojiverde se perdiera en ese movimiento, definitivamente aquella estaba siendo la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida. Esa fue la señal para que el ojigris terminara de meter el pene de Harry completamente a su boca y comenzara a succionar, morder y lamer como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

El movimiento de las embestidas de Zabini sólo aumentaba el placer de las felaciones de Malfoy, ver al rubio gemir con su glande en la boca era un plus y ver como era penetrado por otro era la cereza del pastel. Harry no creía poder aguantar más, aquello lo sobrepasaba por mucho, jamás había estado en una práctica sexual que involucrara a más de una persona a parte de él y era jodidamente maravilloso.

Después de unos momentos de jadeos, gruñidos, sonidos de movimiento y saliva Blaise acercó su mano hasta la erección de Malfoy para comenzar a masturbarlo. El primero en correrse fue Zabini con un gemido ahogado y sumamente ronco. Harry fue el siguiente consiguiendo que Draco se tragara toda su semilla y finalmente el rubio terminó en manos de Blaise, gimiendo el nombre de Harry.


	6. Capítulo seis

Harry no podía dormir, se encontraba rodando en la cama, enredándose sin querer en las suaves sábanas y gruñendo de impaciencia. ¿Cuánto tardaría la poción calmante en hacerle efecto? El frasco decía que quince minutos y él no llevaba mucho en aquel estado, tres minutos desde que se había tomado el vial con el líquido azul celeste, aquel que Hermione le había dado el día anterior.

Llevaba tres meses en ese estado, tres meses de insomnio, de sentir los nervios a flor de piel, tres meses de falta de concentración y genio de los mil demonios, tres meses no dejar de pensar en Draco Malfoy y en la maravillosa noche de sexo que, junto a Blaise Zabini le había ofrecido, una noche que había sido tan fugaz como su inicio.

Después de que los tres chicos se vistieran y Draco lo besase una vez más antes de marcharse y recordándole que, como invitado vip podía quedarse, Harry se quedó en un estado shock permanente y cuando aquel shock pasó y fue capaz de digerir lo que acababa de pasar, simplemente se dio cuenta que quería que se repitiera, que quería a Draco Malfoy en su cama una vez más, no solo lo quería, _necesitaba_ que fuera así. Por eso, al día siguiente, cuando fue a entregar su reporte a Robards y le fue anunciado que Malfoy había salido esa misma mañana del país por negocios y que no volvería hasta dentro de tres meses, Potter comenzó a sentirse ansioso, en el mal sentido de la palabra.

Las sensaciones en su cuerpo eran las de un adicto que acababa de dejar una droga; depresión, irritabilidad, insomnio, cambios en el apetito, náuseas, letargia, enlentecimiento psicomotor, trastornos en el ritmo del sueño, hipersomnia y apatía. Los sentía por separado a lo largo del día o todos juntos durante las noches y, aunque se las había arreglado bastante para que nadie lo notase, su rendimiento como auror había menguado notablemente, por lo que Robards lo había relegado a puros trabajos de oficina.

Como un adicto, Harry había pedido que le dieran la vigilancia de Malfoy durante su estancia en Italia, que era donde se encontraba, pero Robards había alegado que los aurores italianos ya se encontraba al tanto de lo ocurrido y que habían dejado a uno de sus mejores hombres en el asunto. Su jefe le había asegurado que todo estaba bajo control, que Draco Malfoy no podría moverse libremente sin que los aurores lo supieran, pero a Potter ya le importaba un comino que el joven heredero de los Malfoy estuviese intentando revivir a Grindelwald y a Riddle al mismo tiempo, solo _necesitab_ a verlo, _necesitaba_ perderse en sus grises ojos una vez más, _necesitaba_ saborear sus rosados labios de nuevo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo suyo y aquello se volvió una obsesión tan enfermiza que hasta él comenzó a asustarse.

No había noche en que el moreno no soñara con aquella noche y despertara deseando _más y más_ de aquel hombre, deseando que ésta vez Zabini no se interpusiera entre ellos, deseando tener a Draco sólo para él una noche, solo una noche. O al menos eso era lo que se decía para calmarse, aun sabiendo que seguramente jamás tendría suficiente del delgado y musculado cuerpo de Malfoy, de su suave y pálida piel, de sus platinados y sedosos cabellos, de su lengua, de sus labios, de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, quemándole como el fuego, de su enorme y rosado glande, de su culo y sus caderas, de sus largas y estilizadas piernas.

Estaba enfermo, lo sabía, sus síntomas eran una clara muestra de que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal, pero cuando fue a hacerse un chequeo y comprendió que no estaba bajo los efectos de ningún filtro de amor, supo que estaba jodido, que se había enganchado del hombre equivocado por una simple felación. ¿Aquello era normal? Él sabía que no, sabía que era extraño, pero no atinaba a encontrar una razón lógica, Malfoy no habría podido lanzarle un encantamiento de amor, ni si quiera tenía su varita cerca cuando pasó _aquello_ y de todas formas él lo habría sabido, no hubiese sido la primera vez que alguien lo hubiese intentado.

Fue por eso que, en cuanto le dijeron que el caso de Malfoy quedaría en pausa hasta que el susodicho regresara a Inglaterra, Potter comenzó a investigar a los ex amantes del objeto de su obsesión. No podía hablar con ninguno directamente por que aquello habría sido terriblemente extraño y de todas formas, más de la mitad de ellos se encontraban en el extranjero, chicos alemanes, españoles, americanos, rusos, búlgaros, franceses, italianos y latinos. Harry pronto se había percatado de que Malfoy se inclinaba más por el sexo masculino, pero entre su lista también se encontraban un montón de mujeres ricachonas y de buen ver.

Su investigación había comenzado recolectando periódicos viejos, de los últimos dos años y reuniendo todos los artículos que hablaran sobre Draco Malfoy que aunque no eran muchos, siempre había un par al mes, ya fuese para desacreditarlo o para hablar de su vida como ex mortífago. Luego, cuando alguno de esos artículos mencionaba a su pareja del momento, Harry anotaba los nombres y, aprovechándose de su puesto de auror, buscaba los archivos de los mencionados en las secciones restringidas del ministerio. Como Malfoy parecía tener preferencia por los extranjeros, la lista de ingleses que habían pasado por la cama del rubio no era muy extensa, se limitaba a unas cinco personas, y todas ellas parecían ser solo rumores.

Lógicamente con el que se le había visto en más de una ocasión era Blaise Zabini, aunque los dos Syhterin siempre habían negado tener una relación más allá de la amistad, Harry sabía de primera mano que por lo menos, se acostaban de vez en cuando. Pronto Harry descubrió que los cuatro jóvenes que habían atacado a Malfoy en la terminal de trasladores internacionales eran cuatro de los cinco chicos que figuraban en su lista de investigación, Michael Corner, Cormarc McLaggen, David Taylor y Damian Jones, los dos primeros ex alumnos de Hogwarts a los que Harry había conocido, Corner era un año más chico que él, había sido novio de Ginny en el colegio, un Ravenclaw bastante hábil con los encantamientos y miembro de la ED. McLaggen era un año mayor que él, incluso había hecho las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor cuando él era capitán, un engreído insoportable. Taylor y Jones, ambos Slytherin dos años más grandes que él, no recordaba haberlos visto nunca en la vida.

Al estar detenidos, Harry creía tenerlo fácil para interrogarlos, pero su suerte no había sido tan buena, pues nada más había hablado con su jefe sobre eso, Robards le había informado que ninguno de los detenidos se encontraban en estado conveniente para ser interrogado, al parecer, los cuatro chicos habían atacado a Malfoy bajo la influencia de algún encantamiento desconocido, no era la _imperius_ , de eso estaban seguros los sanadores y aunque probablemente se tratase de una poción, no habían encontrado rastros de nada en su sangre.

Por supuesto que todos creían que habían sido utilizados por algún enemigo de los Malfoy, al ser conocidos del rubio, sería fácil que confiase en ellos y no notase que lo atacarían, pero como ninguno recordaba absolutamente nada y tenían que estar en coma inducido para terminar de desintoxicar su cuerpo, Harry no tuvo mas opción que dejar su investigación personal en pausa, no podía ir al extranjero tras los otros chicos o sus archivos personales y el único ingles que quedaba por investigar era Zabini, quién se había marchado junto a Malfoy a Italia.

La idea de que Zabini tuviese para él solo al ojigris durante tanto tiempo le enfermaba tanto o más que pensar que jamás se repetiría la maravillosa noche de tres meses atrás, se sentía sumamente celoso y cuando aquellos ataques de celos le invadían no podía más que golpear las paredes de su habitación hasta que los nudillos le sangraban. Definitivamente Draco Malfoy lo tenía enfermo.

Cuando la poción calmante por fin hizo efecto, Harry soñó nuevamente con la noche en que había hecho un trío con Zabini y Malfoy, todo corría con naturalidad hasta que llegaba el momento en que el más moreno se disponía a penetrar al rubio. Potter perdía el control y sin pensárselo le lanzaba la maldición asesina. Draco no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, simplemente miraba el cuerpo de su amigo tendido sobre la cama y se sentaba a horcadas sobre el glande del pelinegro quién no se sentía ni mínimamente culpable de haber asesinado a un hombre y entonces follaban mientras Malfoy gemía contra su oído, montándolo.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó con la ropa interior y las sábanas pegajosas pegadas a su cuerpo, ya no le sorprendía, no era la primera vez que se corría a base de sueños húmedos, así que simplemente se puso de pie y desnudándose por completo a medio camino, llegó hasta su baño donde tomó una ducha a conciencia, por que estar obsesionado con Malfoy no podía evitarlo, así como no podía evitar sentirse culpable por estarlo.

Talló hasta que su piel estuvo enrojecida por la fricción y cuando se enjuagó los residuos de jabón se dirigió de nuevo hasta su habitación donde se colocó la túnica del trabajo, dispuesto a seguir con un miserable día más de no tener el cuerpo de Draco Malfoy bajo el suyo. No se molestó en acomodar su cabello, pues no tenía solución, así que simplemente tomó un desayuno ligero (por miedo a vomitarlo más tarde), lavó sus dientes y llegó hasta el ministerio vía red flu.

El ajetreo de las personas yendo y viniendo, los saludos casuales y los gritos de los jefes a sus subordinados pronto le hicieron olvidar sus síntomas de abstinencia y cuando llegó a su piso estaba más que disponible para hacer su tarea del día, revisar un caso de desaparición; un chiquillo de dieciocho años, llevaba desaparecido más de año, era de origen francés y había ido a Londres por una beca en la academia para pocionistas, había asistido a clases solo un mes y luego, nadie había sabido nada de él.

Éste caso se sumaba a los veinte que habían tenido lugar en el Londres mágico los últimos dos años, jóvenes de diferentes sexos, de entre dieciséis y veinticinco años, todos ellos sin familiares cercanos que reclamaran sus desapariciones al instante. El ministerio al principio creía que eran jóvenes con ganas de no atarse a las reglas de una sociedad, que simplemente se marchaban lejos de todo, pero conforme el número de víctimas aumentaba, las autoridades tuvieron que comenzar a preocuparse de verdad y aunque sus casos no era una prioridad, no los habían dejado de lado.

Harry amaba el trabajo de campo, estar en medio de la acción, dirigir a un equipo, armar la estrategia, pero había llegado a aceptar que hacer trabajo de investigación tampoco estaba del todo mal, mucho menos cuando casos como aquel llegaban a sus manos. Tal vez él no iría a buscar personalmente al chico, pero si lograba hacer bien su parte, le facilitaría el trabajo a los aurores encargados del caso y con un poco de suerte, aquel chico estaría de vuelta antes de si quiera darse cuenta, sano y salvo.

Un golpecito en la puerta de su oficina le hizo alzar la vista, Ron se encontraba del otro lado, cargando una caja enorme con el sello de Sortilegios Weasley. Harry inmediatamente cerró el archivo que releía y le hizo un gesto a su amigo para que pasara. Ronald inmediatamente se adentró en la pequeña salita sentándose sobre la silla frente al escritorio del auror y suspiró.

—Tu secretaria no estaba —Dijo con cansancio.

—Me pidió el día libre, al parecer es su aniversario —Le extendió la mano a su amigo quién se la estrechó con gesto amistoso, inmediatamente después hizo aparecer un vaso con agua y se lo ofreció. —¿Sucedió algo?

—¿Tendría que suceder algo para que quiera visitar a mi mejor amigo? —Contestó al terminar de beber el líquido de su vaso.

—No, hombre, claro que no —Harry sonrió.

—Supe que Mione y tú se vieron antier, llegué tarde de la tienda y no te alcancé, por eso pensé en venir a verte y traerte esto —Señaló la caja llena de artículos de broma y dulces. —Todos son de la nueva línea, George y yo estamos muy orgullosos de nuestro trabajo.

—¿Si te das cuenta que ya no tenemos trece, verdad? —Respondió divertido. —¿Dónde podría usar todas éstas cosas?

—Y yo que sé, tal vez sirvan como distracción para atrapar a los malos —Se encogió de hombros.

Harry analizó a su amigo cuando se hizo silencio, lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y sabía que algo ocurría.

—Bueno, ya suéltalo —Dijo tomando uno de los dulces de la caja.

—Estamos preocupados —Respondió, ahora que se sabía descubierto no importaba hablar directamente. —Desde que fuiste a la fiesta esa de caridad te has portado bastante extraño —Harry iba a protestar pero Weasley levantó la mano, para que le dejase continuar. —Mira, Harry, Hermione y yo te hemos dado tu espacio, queríamos que fueras tú el que diera el primer paso, pero conforme pasó el tiempo tú no hablaste y parece haber empeorado —Suspiró. —Tres meses, Harry James Potter, esperamos tres meses y no hay señal de que mejores o de que quieras contarnos lo que te sucede, sabes que a mí no me gusta entrometerme, pero creo que Mione tiene razón cuando dice que si tu salud está en riesgo entonces es momento de intervenir. 

—Mi salud no está en riesgo —Mintió.

—Por favor, has lucido terriblemente cansado, como si no durmieras nada, Hermione te ha tenido que dar un calmante, si hasta los periodistas se han dado cuenta, estás en todas las portadas como el chico que vivió para suicidarse a una corta edad, de verdad luces mal.

—No estoy deprimido y definitivamente no voy a suicidarme.

—Solo estoy repitiendo los titulares del último mes —Se inclinó para adelante. —¿Has visitado a algún sanador?

—Lo hice —Harry se escuchaba fastidiado, pero intentaba sobrellevar las cosas, sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados.

—¿Y?

—No tengo nada, incluso me aseguré de que nadie me hubiera lanzado un hechizo de magia negra, estoy limpio, todo está en orden, supongo que solo estoy estresado —Ron levantó la ceja, incrédulo. —De acuerdo, no es estrés —Se reclinó en su asiento y se quitó los lentes para pasar sus manos por su rostro, frustrado. Tal vez, pensó, debía contárselo a alguien y que mejor que su mejor amigo. —Escucha Ron, voy a contarte, ¿de acuerdo? pero no puedes decirle nada a nadie, ni si quiera a Hermione.

—Sabes que detesto ocultarle cosas...

—Ya sé, pero es un tema... Merlín no se ni como describirlo —Tomó aire. —Escucha, le diremos después, pero no ahora, por el momento tienes que guardarme el secreto.

Ron se lo pensó un poco pero luego asintió.

—Bien sí, pero le contaremos después.

Harry se enderezó en su lugar y volvió a colocarse los lentes.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que los aurores sospechan que Malfoy está metido en cosas tenebrosas de nuevo? —El pelirrojo asintió. —Bueno y también recordarás que me asignaron el caso —Tomó aire. —Pues la verdad es que mi misión consistía en hacerme amigo de Malfoy para sacarle información, por eso fui a esa fiesta, para iniciar algún tipo de relación amigable, pero las cosas no fueron tan bien... —Potter agachó la mirada. —No voy a darte los detalles, pero terminé acostándome con él...

—No me jodas... —Respondió su amigo en un susurro, incrédulo. Harry asintió con pesadez.

—El punto es que, dios, no sé ni como decirlo, no he podido dejar de pensar en ello y me atormenta, porque sé que no estuvo bien, o sea, estuvo _muy_ bien, pero moralmente no y eso no me deja dormir y lo peor es que quiero que se repita, y me siento culpable —Habló rápido, muy rápido.

—Harry, tienes que dejar el caso.

—¿Qué? No, si no lo hago seguramente un auror poco neutral va a aprovecharse para seguir hundiendo a los Malfoy, sabes que detesto a las personas imparciales. No sería justo.

—Tú tampoco vas a ser imparcial, el tipo te tiene bien amarrado, mierda...

—Bueno, tampoco es para tanto...

—Por favor Harry, si hasta pareces enfermo por no tenerlo —Potter se recostó sobre su escritorio y se cubrió el rostro con sus propias manos.

—Estoy jodido —Dijo con un chillido.

—Demasiado —Lo compadeció el pelirrojo. —Malfoy es uno de los hombres más promiscuos de toda Europa ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de personas con las que ha salido? —Harry soltó otro chillido, lamentándose. —Y no solo eso, es un hijo de puta, probablemente seas uno más en su lista, no puedes _volver_ a obsesionarte con él.

Harry se levantó de golpe y miró a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿A qué te refieres con "volver"?

—¿Hablas en serio? —Suspiró. —Por favor, Harry, creo que para todos era obvia la obsesión que tenías por Malfoy en sexto año, ese tipo siempre te ha gustado, pero habías sabido mantenerte a raya, tal vez porque era terriblemente desagradable contigo, con nosotros en general.

—No estaba obsesionado —Dijo Harry, ofendido. Ron rodó los ojos.

—Lo seguías a todas partes con tu capa, lo espiabas a través del mapa del merodeador, no abrías la boca para otra cosa que no fuese hablar de él —Dijo con fastidio.

—Eso solo era porque creía que estaba haciendo algo malo y tenía razón... a medias.

—Bueno, también sospechabas de Snape, nunca te fiaste él, hasta el final y yo nunca te vi siguiéndolo por las noches —Tocó el brazo de su amigo, alentándolo. —Escucha, Harry, no estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa del todo, Malfoy es atractivo, aunque no me agrade admitirlo, el desgraciado podría engatusar a cualquiera y ahora que al parecer se ha reformado, es lógico que se note más atractivo, si antes te reprimías en la escuela era porque era un hijo de puta, pero ha cambiado.

—Yo no me reprimía —Insistió.

—Como sea, pero escucha lo que te digo, él no te conviene, ni por su pasado, ni por su presente, dudo mucho que alguien como él asiente cabeza, le gusta disfrutar de su juventud y tú, eres un hombre meramente romántico, te gustan las relaciones estables, las cenas románticas y las películas en casa, dudo que Malfoy incluso acepte verte una segunda vez. —Harry ya lo sabía, pero escucharlo de la boca de otro lo había terminado por destrozar. —Además, si Malfoy resulta culpable de lo que sea que se le está acusando y tú estás con él, va a costarte mucho trabajo delatarlo aunque sea lo correcto, sobre todo si llegas a enamorarte de él.

—No es amor es más como... tensión sexual.

—Preferiría que no te arriesgaras. Amigo, si vas a seguir en el caso será mejor que apartes al hurón de tu mente y si crees que no eres capaz será mejor que dejes que otro auror se haga responsable, puedes recomendarle a Robards alguien que sea de tu confianza, alguien que sepas que va a ser neutral.

Harry asintió lentamente, pensando en la situación, tal vez su amigo tenía razón.

—Si, de acuerdo, voy a pensarlo.

—Bien —Ron sonrió. —Y escucha, me encontré a Creevey el otro día, Colin, y me preguntó por ti, tal vez sería buena idea que salieras con él, le gustas desde el colegio y esas cosas, es un buen chico. ¿Sabías que trabaja para un periódico muggle? Además es bastante guapo.

—Entendí el punto, salir con alguien, sí.

—La primera vez, en sexto, salir con Ginny te hizo olvidarlo... al menos por un momento.

—Bien si, llamaré a Colin, o le enviaré una lechuza.

—Bien, entonces... ¿Nos vemos después? —Harry asintió, pensativo. —¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Podemos ver una película en nuestro departamento, Mione, tú y yo, como en los viejos tiempos.

Harry sonrió.

—Si bien, es perfecto.

Ron salió de la oficina un poco más aliviado, se alegraba de que por fin su amigo se animara a hablar. Sabía que su obsesión con Malfoy no era una novedad, parecía que Harry era el único sorprendido de verdad. Aun así había algo que le preocupaba, la obsesión de su mejor amigo estaba rayando en lo enfermo, sabía perfectamente que no estaba comiendo como era debido, pues lo notaba más delgado y su cabello lucía menos brilloso, también sabía que no dormía, se notaba en sus ojeras y ya no salía ni con ellos ni con nadie, se la pasaba sumido en el trabajo. Por supuesto que Ron no lo había mencionado para que Harry no se alterara. Iba a esperar un poco, tal vez salir con alguien lograra hacer que su amigo se recompusiera y entonces, todo quedaría olvidado.

Ron solo esperaba que Harry dejara aquella misión, estar cerca de Malfoy solo iba a intensificar la obsesión, no sería al primero que le pasara, era como estar muriendo de hambre y tener una deliciosa cena justo en frente, una cena que tienes prohibido tocar.

Harry apartó la caja de mercancía Weasley y se metió un chocolate en forma de caldero a la boca antes de seguir con su investigación. El haber hablado le había hecho bien, tal vez su mejor amigo tenía un poco de razón. Apartó de nuevo el archivo y escribió una carta para Colin Creevey, con suerte, esa noche tendría una cita con él y el tema de Malfoy quedaría olvidado.


	7. Capítulo siete

Era sábado, Harry se encontraba en su departamento acompañado por Colin, ambos se encontraban recostados sobre el sofá mirando una película. Al haber crecido con muggles, los dos tenían más cosas en común de lo que creían y su relación había crecido exageradamente rápido. Durante la primera cita (dos semanas atrás) habían descubierto que a ambos les gustaba la misma música y las mismas películas, durante la segunda cita (dos días después de la primera) se dieron su primer beso y en la tercera (una semana atrás) habían tenido relaciones por primera vez.

Era sorprendente como podía avanzar una relación cuando ya conocías a la persona de tiempo atrás y lo mejor de todo, o eso pensaba Harry, era que ni si quiera se sentía como algo apresurado. Colin era un chico extraordinario, en eso Ron no se había equivocado, era extremadamente cariñoso, expresivo, muy dulce y tierno, era entregado y emocional, estaba dispuesto a hacer pequeños sacrificios por su pareja siempre que fuese necesario y eran tan comprensivo que Harry pensaba seriamente que aquella relación podía durar años y años.

El Gryffindor menor era todo lo que Potter siempre había buscado, una pareja estable que lo comprendiera, lo amara y sobre todo, no le importara que fuese Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico. Él sexo con él era bueno, debía admitirlo, era una experiencia embriagadora y llena de amor que disfrutaba al momento, y sin embargo, al terminar y recostarse a meditar, se daba cuenta que le hacía falta algo, como si la llama que debía estar presente quemándole la piel simplemente no existiera.

No iba a negarlo, extrañaba la sensación que había experimentado cuando había estado con Draco, aquella de pasión pura, de fuego quemándole las entrañas, de sudor hirviente cubriendo su cuerpo, de saliva agridulce en su boca, pero también era cierto que poco a poco, y con ayuda de Creevey había comenzado a olvidarla por periodos largos de tiempo. Su nueva relación funcionaba igual que su trabajo, una mera distracción para no recordar lo bien que se sentía lo prohibido, aquello que nunca podría volver a tener.

Colin se removió contra él, se había quedado dormido a la mitad de la película preso del cansancio y la fatiga que le causaba su trabajo como fotógrafo. Harry había usado el encantamiento convocador para traer una manta con que cubrirlos a ambos, era bastante tarde y solo habían decido ver la película porque se sentían demasiado exhaustos para tener relaciones sexuales.

Potter miró a su novio y apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro mientras se preguntaba como es que jamás se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era. Colin no era precisamente un hombre varonil, era más bien del tipo tierno y bonito, cualidades que encendían en Harry su sentido de protección, Creevey parecía tan frágil, que sentía la necesidad de cuidar de él. Pero como siempre que observaba al castaño, Potter había terminado por compararlo con Malfoy.

Porque Malfoy no era tierno, ni bonito, no, Draco Malfoy era una varonil, sensual, ardiente y erótico, era del tipo que podía cuidarse solo, del tipo que te lanzaría una maldición si osabas cuestionar su fuerza y su poder, del tipo que si se acostaba a tu lado era para follar y no para ver una película, y Potter, pese a repetirse una y otra vez que no buscaba nada de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en que, si Malfoy le diese otra noche a cambio de su relación con Colin, probablemente aceptaría el trato sin titubear.

Por ello fue que, después de su primera noche con el castaño Harry tomó la decisión de dejar la misión que Robards le había encomendado, no sería él quién se involucrara con Draco Malfoy para sacarle información. En su lugar había recomendado a Ernie Macmillan, un Hufflepuff que conocía desde el colegio y que, según sabía, era tan neutral como él respecto al tema de los ex mortífagos. Definitivamente no necesitaba tener al pecado y la tentación andante frente él, incitándolo a abandonar su pequeño progreso como un individuo desintoxicado de la droga de su ser.

Harry trabajaría en los casos de desaparición y cuando todos los expedientes de los chicos que debían encontrar pasaran por sus manos, se tomaría unas vacaciones, unas largas y merecidas vacaciones en la playa junto a Hermione, Ron y Colin. Hasta el momento, de los veintidós casos reportados bajo las mismas circunstancias, Harry ya había analizado la mitad y la investigación estaba progresando considerablemente. Los aurores de campo de todos los casos estaban maravillados con su investigación y poco a poco habían comenzado a enlazar los casos unos con otros, ahora estaban cien por ciento seguros, todos los casos tenían relación.

Con mucho cuidado, el pelinegro cargó a su novio hasta la habitación, el chico no opuso resistencia y en menos de diez minutos, cuando Harry apagó el televisor, lavó sus dientes y se puso el pijama, ambos ya se encontraban en la cama, dormitando. Potter le dio a su acompañante un tierno y casto beso en la frente y se dispuso a dormir sin ayuda de alguna poción relajante.

Al despertar por la mañana Colin ya se había marchado pero en su lugar había dejado un rico y nutritivo desayuno para el moreno junto a una nota de disculpa que rezaba:

_Te veías tan tranquilo que no quise despertarte, tengo sesión de fotos para una revista, te enviaré una lechuza en cuanto pueda._

_Dejé tu correo sobre la mesa, una de ellas parece del trabajo, échale un vistazo antes de marcharte._

_Te quiero. Besos, C._

_Pd_ _. No olvides ir de compras, no podré hacerlo por ti esta vez y tu refrigerador está casi vacío._

Con una sonrisa Harry se estiró hasta el montón de pergaminos que Colin había dejado al centro de la mesa y mientras tomaba su desayuno comenzó a repasar su correo. No había nada importante a parte de una carta de Molly Weasley quién parecía genuinamente molesta por no haberla visitado en semanas y de una carta de Robards, una que debía ser de urgencia, pues vería a su jefe esa mañana y no debía tener razón para mandarle mensaje mucho antes del horario laboral.

Dejando de lado los panqueques y el juego de naranja Potter tomó el sobre, y se dispuso a leer su contenido. El alma se escapó de su cuerpo, huyendo como cobarde, como hubiese hecho él de haberle sido posible.

Robards había iniciado su carta con un cordial saludo y una disculpa previa; le informaba que, Macmillan había sufrido un accidente en su residencia y que, pese a haber insistido en que se encontraba estable, los sanadores estaban convencidos de que debía guardar reposo por lo menos un mes. Robards no especificaba que clase de accidente había tenido el Hufflepuff, y a Harry tampoco le importaba demasiado, lo único importante en aquella masiva era que el jefe de los aurores le pedía retomar la misión de Ernie y no sólo eso, Robards especificaba que Malfoy le había mandado una carta pidiéndole a un auror para su protección, prometiendo donativos de cantidad generosa para el departamento. Al parecer, Macmillan no había sido tan cuidadoso y había alertado al Slytherin, haciéndole creer que había alguien tras él, haciéndolo preocuparse por su seguridad y la de su querida madre.

Por supuesto, Potter no podía creer su mala suerte, aquella carta no era para pedirle su opinión, era para avisarle que su nueva tarea era "proteger" a Malfoy y a su madre, sin opción a denegarse debía volver a su plan original de ganarse al rubio costase lo que costase y Robards había creído que le había facilitado el trabajo haciéndole trabajar para Draco Malfoy. En la mente de su jefe, todos ganaban, Harry podría vigilar de cerca a Malfoy y de paso hacerlo su amigo, el departamento podría renovar sus equipos anti tenebrismo y los uniformes y Draco Malfoy creería que los aurores trataban de ayudarlo a solucionar su problema con el posible acosador.

 _Debo renunciar._ Se dijo. _Voy a renunciar y con todo lo que he ganado_ _comparé_ _una casa en Irlanda._ Suspiró, consciente de que aquello era estúpido. _Por dios Potter, eres un Gryffindor, muestra algo de valor, de fuerza de voluntad, nunca te_ _doblegaste_ _ante Voldemort y no vas a_ _doblegarte_ _ante Draco Malfoy y su_ _exudada_ _sensualidad, no eres un_ _adolecente_ _, eres un adulto, no puedes dejarte llevar por las hormonas._

Tomó de nuevo la carta de su jefe y corroboró que, debía estar frente a Malfoy Manor a las diez en punto. Miró el reloj en la pared y se dió cuenta de que solo faltaba una hora y media para eso. Con mucho pesar se dirigió hasta la ducha donde se aseó y luego hasta su dormitorio donde se colocó el uniforme de los aurores. Lo hizo todo tan lenta y desganadamente que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba saliendo tarde de su casa y ni si quiera había terminado su desayuno, aunque claro, con las náuseas y la ansiedad que sentía tampoco era como su hubiera podido probar un bocado más sin vomitar en el intento.

Se apareció en los límites de los terrenos Malfoy, había olvidado completamente las malditas protecciones y ahora debía caminar hasta la entrada principal de la casa que se encontraba tan lejos que ni si quiera era capaz de divisarla desde donde estaba parado. Estaba a punto de comenzar a caminar cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Señor auror —Dijo de repente una chillona voz. —Bienvenido sea a los terrenos de la honorable familia Malfoy.

Harry giró para encontrarse cara a cara con una elfina de edad avanzada quién le hacia una exagerada reverencia.

—Estoy aquí por la solicitud del señor Malfoy —Dijo aclarándose la voz y entrando en su papel de auror. —Se supone que debo reunirme con él en exactamente... —hizo el encantamiento _tempus_ no verbal. —Cinco minutos.

—Sí señor, claro que sí, Min está aquí para llevarlo, las defensas no lo dejarán pasar sin mi ayuda, señor, auror, señor.

—Bien, gracias.

No perdieron más el tiempo, Harry se sujetó de la elfina y ésta los apareció frente a las enormes puertas metálicas que daban la bienvenida a la enorme mansión de los Malfoy. Harry debía admitir que lucía espectacular, no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido cuando lo habían llevado como prisionero. El tétrico y oscuro escenario que recordaba había sido cambiado por el de una esplendorosa mansión llena de vegetación colorida que le agregaba un toque alegre y pacífico, y no había nada en la fachada que recordara a Voldemort o los mortífagos. La casa de campo que Harry había visitado durante la fiesta no se comparaba en nada, junto a aquella majestuosa creación del diseño y la arquitectura, la mansión de la fiesta de tres meses atrás era una bodega abandonada cualquiera en comparación con Malfoy Manor.

Un carraspeo cerca de él le hizo apartar la mirada de la enorme casa, el esplendor de aquella morada le había hecho olvidar por completo que podía encontrarse con Malfoy, lo que era de lo más lógico, aquella era su casa.

Cuando Harry posó sus ojos sobre Draco de repente la casa dejó de ser la cosa más hermosa que hubiese visto nunca. Ahí estaba él, con su traje de diseñador color gris que resaltaba sus ojos y se ajustaba a la perfección a aquel cuerpo que le había hecho fantasear muchas veces, con su cabellera platinada resplandeciendo a la luz de la mañana y con sus suaves labios formando una pequeña y ladina sonrisa, los mismos que le habían hecho probar la gloria.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Le preguntó Malfoy, bastante divertido con la reacción de Potter.

—Es una casa bastante bonita y los jardines son preciosos —Dijo el moreno haciendo uso de la poca cordura que le quedaba, evadiendo el evidente flirteo. Por respeto a su relación con Colin, por su propia salud mental y por su integridad.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa en los labios, una mucho más amplia que la anterior.

—Hicimos algunos arreglos desde, bueno, la última vez que fuiste nuestro huésped.

—Prisionero querrás decir —No lo dijo con reproche y Malfoy lo notó, pues su sonrisa no se desvaneció.

—No sabía que te enviarían a ti, creí que enviarían a alguien menos... ya sabes, importante.

—Robards quedó encantado con tu donación —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como si aquella fuese la única y verdadera razón.

—No nos veíamos desde la fiesta, creí que te encontraría en la estación de trasladores internacionales cuando regresara de Italia, como aquella vez en que me salvaste.

—No te salvé, desvié un ataque, tú te salvaste solo, aturdiste a tus atacantes sin problemas —Harry evadió el tema de la fiesta a pesar de que el tono de Malfoy había sido demasiado casual, ni incitante ni nada. —¿Por qué no los denunciaste?

—Ya debes saber la razón, salí con todos ellos, uno era auror, no me interesaba meterme en problemas o crear un escándalo, ya tengo suficiente con aparecer cada mes en el profeta, no se cansan de desprestigiarme.

—Tal vez te alegre saber que los cuatro chicos estaban bajo influencia de algún encantamiento similar a la _imperius_ _,_ ninguno quería hacerte daño de verdad.

—Oh... La verdad es que si fue algo extraño. ¿Y se encuentran bien? ¿Dijeron quién los maldijo?

—Todos ellos estuvieron bajo coma inducido hasta que pudieron liberarlos de la maldición, pero cuando despertaron ninguno recordaba nada, ni bajo veritaserum, legeremancia, ni con ayuda de un pensadero logramos obtener información, lo siento.

—¿Crees que sea el mismo tipo que me ha estado siguiendo desde que volví? —Harry se tensó ligeramente, se sentía culpable por mentirle a Malfoy, pero al no tener opción simplemente respondió:

—Es posible, pero puedes estar tranquilo, aunque no lo parezca soy bastante bueno en mi trabajo. —Draco soltó una risa sincera.

—No lo dudé ni un momento, he leído sobre tus grandes hazañas en los periódicos —Harry se sonrojó, no esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Bueno, ellos exageran a veces... —Sacudió la cabeza, alejando su repentina vergüenza. —¿No me invitas a pasar?

—Me encantaría, pero es imposible, las protecciones te volverían polvo en un segundo y si te doy acceso a ellas se debilitarían, no eres un Malfoy.

—De acuerdo —Asintió con seriedad, volviendo al modo auror. —¿Entonces en que puedo servirte? Trabajo para ti por el momento.

Draco levantó la ceja y sonrió con malicia, indicándole a Harry que aquella pregunta no había sido tomada con inocencia. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, como una colegiala, como cuando había intentado invitar a Cho al baile de navidad en cuarto año.

—En realidad —Dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente hasta él, contoneándose de manera provocativa. —Creo que podrías comenzar registrando los alrededores. —Harry quién se había perdido nuevamente en aquellos ojos grises simplemente atinó a asentir como subnormal, agitando la cabeza exageradamente en señal de afirmación. —Bien —Draco sonrió e hizo aparecer una escoba. —Puedes usarla, regresaré a la hora del almuerzo para traerte algo de beber y luego, tal vez vayamos por algo de comer al callejón Diagon.

Malfoy no dejó que contestara, simplemente se adentró en la mansión, dejando a un Harry bastante desorientado, con una escoba en las manos y un estado de ensoñación tal que no se atrevió a respirar hasta que el rubio desapareció entre los jardines de la casa.

La sensación de hablar con Draco había sido bastante reconfortante para Harry, como si el peso de algo que había cargado por meses se hubiera desvanecido. Le había bastado con escuchar su voz, con mirar sus ojos para sentirse completo, como si aquello fuese lo único correcto en el mundo. Y se sentía estúpido ¿cuantas personas conocía que se hubieran enganchado por una mamada?, la respuesta era: ninguna.

Antes de montar la escoba y comenzar con su inspección de los alrededores se quitó la túnica, quedando únicamente en camiseta y pantalones, era verano y no iba a ir por ahí volando con una túnica negra. Guardó su prenda dentro del pequeño bolso de cuentas que Hagrid le había dado en su cumpleaños número diecisiete, aquel de espacio infinito donde podía cargar cualquier cosa y donde, por si acaso, había guardado la capa de invisibilidad y su propia escoba, no iba a dejarla en casa, no iba a volver a cometer aquel error de tres meses atrás.

Como Harry sabía que allí no había ningún acosador ni nada por el estilo, se entretuvo volando en círculos por todas los terrenos, pasando por campos de trigo, flores y hiervas, por verdes y hermosas colinas que le daban la bienvenida a los rayos del sol y por coloridas praderas. Le encantaba volar, hacerlo siempre lo había hecho sentir bastante bien, libre, reconfortado y de repente se preguntó por qué había dejado de hacerlo.

Después de un rato de simplemente dar vueltas, Potter decidió que debía hacer algo productivo, por lo que se dedicó una hora y un poco más tratando de revelar las protecciones de los alrededores, no las desharía, simplemente quería conocerlas por precaución, porque, aunque no quisiera tener que hacerlo nunca, si encontraba pruebas contra Malfoy tendría que irrumpir en su casa y sólo sería posible si conocía a profundidad las protecciones.

Draco Malfoy, había lucido tan tranquilo y neutral mientras charlaban que Harry terminó de convencerse que efectivamente, para él, no había sido más que un polvo de una noche, el rubio no había pasado tres meses de ansiedad e insomnio pensando en él, no había pasado noches enteras fantaseando con aquella ocasión y eso lo hizo sentir terriblemente miserable, porque ahora Potter sabía que, así hubiese sido él o cualquier otro el que hubiese descubierto a Malfoy y Zabini en medio de _aquello,_ no hubiese existido diferencia alguna, Malfoy hubiese invitado a cualquier a unirse a su diversión. Y sintió celos, unos celos que había mantenido a raya desde que había comenzado a salir con Colin, de repente ya no solo quería matar a Zabini, quería deshacerse de todo ser sobre la tierra para así adueñarse de Draco Malfoy.

—Suficiente por hoy, auror Potter, —dijo aquella siseante voz que lo hacía perder la conciencia de su propio cuerpo — es hora del almuerzo, nos encontraremos con Blaise en el callejón Diagon.

Harry descendió lentamente, sintiéndose repentinamente enojado con Draco por mencionar al bastardo de Zabini y sonreír de aquella manera, por burlarse de sus sentimientos, no le importaba que el rubio no tuviera conciencia sobre ellos. Quería tomarlo de la nuca y besarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta que entendiera la frustración que estaba sintiendo, porque mierda, su obsesión por aquel hombre estaba llegando a niveles que jamás imaginó, lo odiaba por ser tan asquerosamente apetecible, por ser tan humillantemente perfecto.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntó el rubio.

—Preferiría no interrumpir tu cita con Zabini —Intentó sonar calmado, pero en su lugar, su voz sonó a veneno puro. —Almorzaré rápidamente algo en las tres escobas y volveré.

Potter le entregó la escoba y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a caminar hasta un punto donde pudiera aparecerse lejos de ahí.

—Eh, Potter —Le llamó y se detuvo, con el cuerpo rígido, presa de los celos enfermizos que habían nacido desde la primera noche.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a encarar el heredero de los Malfoy, pero aquello fue imposible, Draco lo tomó del rostro y lo besó nada más había girado un poco. El beso fue profundo y apasionado, la saliva del Slytherin le invadía como el veneno de basilisco, rápidamente y sin cura. Era como estar atrapado en un pantano, pero era tan jodidamente embriagante que Harry no quería salir de ahí, quería seguir hundiéndose entre aquellas arenas movedizas, quería que esa sensación durara para siempre, quería a Draco dentro de su piel, fundirse con él y dejar que aquel fuego lo consumiera hasta volverlo cenizas.

Y entonces se detuvo.

—No tarde más de una hora, auror, nos reuniremos nuevamente en la entrada —Dijo Malfoy limpiando la comisura de sus labios, su expresión era de diversión.

Y desapareció dejando a Harry más confundido y caliente que nunca.

Draco Malfoy no volvió ese día a la mansión, en su lugar, un elfo salió a darle instrucciones y a decirle que a la mañana siguiente debía pasar por su amo... al apartamento de Zabini. 


	8. Capítulo ocho

Durante el siguiente mes, la investigación sobre Malfoy no había dado ningún fruto, el rubio pasaba sus días dentro de la mansión arreglando asuntos de sus negocios, visitando sus fábricas para supervisar los procesos de producción, atendiendo eventos sociales donde se hacía de más dinero y a veces paseaba con su madre por los enormes terrenos de la mansión o iba al callejón Diagon en busca de ingredientes para pociones, libros u objetos lujosos. Por supuesto que Harry no se había dejado llevar únicamente por las apariencias y a las tres semanas ya había logrado debilitar las protecciones de Malfoy Manor, lo que le permitía aparecerse por las noches dentro de los terrenos, pero por más tarde que se quedó vigilando, no había señales de que Malfoy se desapareciera de los terrenos de su casa y la chimenea, que estaba interceptada por el ministerio no daba señales de actividades anormales.

En pocas palabras, Harry únicamente se encontraba ahí para pasar su tiempo recordando lo miserable que era. Hablar todos los días con el rubio lo hacía sentir rejuvenecido, fuerte, sexualmente insaciable, poderoso, y tranquilo, pero aquellas sensaciones solo duraban mientras estaban los suficientemente cerca como para iniciar una sesión de coqueteos o para lanzarse miradas insinuantes. Para Potter, estar cerca de Malfoy significaba olvidarse del mundo, dejarse llevar por sus orbes grises y hundirse en ellos por la eternidad, o mejor dicho, hasta que Blaise Zabini decidiera aparecerse e interponerse.

Harry lo sabía, sabía que Zabini se había percatado de la extraña relación que había crecido entre él y su amante. Lo notaba cuando llegaban a cruzarse por los jardines de la casa y lo miraba como si quisiese aplicarle la _cruciatus_ por días y días hasta cansarse y finalmente rematarlo con un _avada kedavra_ , y la verdad es que Harry no podía importarle menos, la sensación de saber que, por lo menos, Malfoy aún le tenía ganas lo hacía sentir superior a cualquiera, como cuando se había enfrentado a Voldemort y había salido victorioso.

Y tal vez Potter ya hubiese saltado sobre Malfoy si su conciencia no hubiese pasado cada segundo recordándole que tenía una relación con otra persona y que, cuando uno tiene una relación no puede ir por ahí acostándose con otras personas, a menos que se haya acordado con anterioridad con la pareja, y como aquel no era el caso, Harry tenía que conformarse con ver a Draco Malfoy ejercitándose en los jardines en únicamente pantalones deportivos de diseñador, con verlo comer de manera erótica y lenta durante los almuerzos que compartían (cuando Malfoy no se largaba con Zabini) y recibiendo besos candentes una vez a la semana, cuando Draco decidía que ese día tenía antojo de Harry Potter.

En pocas palabras toda aquella situación era lo que lo tenía hundido en la miseria y la desolación, sensaciones que crecían cada día que no tenía a Draco Malfoy bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre, y ni las citas con Colin o el sexo lo hacían sentir mejor. Cuando no tenía que ver a Malfoy todos los días aquellas cosas funcionaban perfectamente, pero justo en ese momento, Draco era su mal y su cura, una cura con la que no podía hacerse por que adquirirla podía costarle muy, muy caro.

Pero el ver no es pecado y el probar raciones controladas tampoco, y por eso cada que el ojigris decidía que tenía ganas de un poco de héroe y lo besaba como solo él sabía, derritiéndolo hasta la médula, él no se resistía y aprovechaba aquel momento al máximo, saboreando la saliva del otro, acariciando la suave piel de sus mejillas y su cuello, y disfrutando de lo dulce de su lengua. Si, Harry James Potter era un adicto, adicto a un aristócrata sospechoso de actividades ilícitas relacionadas con magia negra, su ex rival y ex mortífago, un pedante y ricachón hijo de puta.

Como todos los adictos, Potter no estaba consciente del daño que se causaba al no poner límites, al dejarse llevar por su droga y no se daba cuenta. no hasta que la dejaba al final del día y ni aún entonces se atrevía a admitir que aquello le estaba matando lenta y tortuosamente, como un parásito que se había instalado en su mente y que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Para el moreno la culpa no era de nadie más que de la abstinencia, no era culpa suya o del rubio, era culpa de las circunstancias, pues de nunca haber probado a Malfoy nunca habría sabido lo adicto que podía ser un sangre pura con un cuerpo de muerte y un rostro tallado por los ángeles.

Y entonces, a un mes y unos cuantos días de haber comenzado a "trabajar" para Malfoy, llegó a la conclusión de que, la única manera de rehabilitarse era terminar con lo que había empezado. Había probado un pequeño bocado de aquel postre tan delicioso y no se sentiría satisfecho hasta haberse zampado el platillo completo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Pero una vez más estaba el tema de Colin Creevey, aquel dulce joven que le entregaba todo sin esperar nada a cambio, aquel precioso chico que a pesar de tener un trabajo demandante y absorbente siempre encontraba unos cuantos minutos para verlo y hacerle un masaje para ayudarlo a relajarse tras un largo día como guardia personal de Malfoy, aquel que le preparaba el desayuno, preocupado por su salud, aquel que se dejaba hacer el amor y se entregaba con tal pasión que hacía que Harry se conmoviera al punto de las lágrimas. Llevaban solo un par de meses juntos y Creevey ya le había mostrado lo que era el amor verdadero, uno incondicional e infinito y Harry estaba seguro de que aquello solo podía mejorar día tras días. Entonces ¿sería capaz de engañarlo? La respuesta era no. Harry no podía dejar ir una relación tan pura como aquella por lujuria, por una noche de calentura que no lo llevaría a ninguna parte.

Draco Malfoy había cambiado, Potter se había percatado de aquello, ya no era más el chiquillo insoportable y bully que había conocido en Hogwarts, ya no era el mocoso llorón e inseguro que había salvado de las llamas en la sala de menesteres. Ahora se le notaba seguro de si mismo, paciente, amable con los demás y educado, se había convertido en todo un caballero ingles de alta sociedad, pero tenía un defecto, el chico no parecía dispuesto a sentar cabeza nunca, le gustaba disfrutar de su libertad y su soltería, y para Harry, aquello era egoísta, pero claro, Malfoy no podía haber cambiado del todo.

No era que Harry quisiese a Malfoy para pasar el resto de su vida con él, habían convivido lo suficiente como para saber que sus personalidades tan chocantes solo los iba llevar hacia el desastre inminente, Harry era la calma, el agua y el cielo, Draco la tormenta, el fuego y el infierno. Tan opuestos que era ridículo incluso pensar que podía hacer otra cosa que no fuese meramente sexual y física. Y, por mucho que Harry quisiera convencerse de que una noche más bastaría, en el fondo sabía que él no era esa clase de persona.

Y sin embargo ahí estaban, uno frente al otro, en la heladería Florean Fortescue, riendo de manera discreta por el comentario que Draco acababa de hacer acerca de uno de sus inversionistas, un hombre inteligente para los negocios pero un completo imbécil en otros aspectos de la vida mucho más sencillos. Harry tomaba un sorbo de su malteada de chocolate y miraba al hombre frete a él como si no hubiese nada más sobre la tierra, Malfoy por su parte hablaba despreocupadamente, moviendo las manos con soltura, maravillado por recibir tanta atención, no solo de Potter sino de toda la gente que, al igual que ellos se encontraba disfrutando de un helado o una bebida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban de aquella manera? Harry lo no lo sabía, pero no quería que se acabase nunca.

Por como siempre, la vida se empeñó en demostrarle al moreno que uno no siempre obtiene lo que sea que desee, pues justo cuando Malfoy había terminado su helado de menta con chispas de chocolate y había decidido inclinarse hacia adelante en uno de sus arranques de antojo de auror, uno que no había tenido en dos semanas, un carraspeo interrumpió el momento. Blaise Zabini se encontraba con el mismo rostro indiferente de toda la vida, haciéndoles saber que estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo y que le importaba un comino haber interrumpido.

Harry sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando Malfoy se detuvo a la mitad de la mesa y regresó a su lugar solo para ponerse de pie inmediatamente con una sonrisa, una cálida y cargada de feromonas, una sonrisa exclusiva para Zabini, quién le correspondió guiñándole un ojo y apretándolo contra su cuerpo de manera posesiva en algo que intentaba ser un abrazo y Potter lo veía como un asalto a plena luz del día. Zabini era el ladrón y se estaba llevando, una vez más, su más preciada pertenencia.

Sin intentar disimular su enojo ni un poco, Potter gruñó y rodó los ojos. Malfoy, como siempre, fingió no haberse percatado de nada y en su lugar se dedicó a besar a su moreno amigo mientras las entrañas de Harry se retorcían y su cerebro repetía " _Ese era MI beso"_ una y otra vez, hasta que el pelinegro se sintió mareado y abrumado por los celos.

—Volveré a Malfoy Manor, parece que estás bastante bien... protegido —Soltó con asco.

—No hace falta, hasta donde tengo entendido no has encontrado nada sospechoso, vuelve a casa por hoy, puedes pasar a recogerme mañana por la mañana al piso de Blaise —Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta al otro Slytherin. —Hasta mañana, Harry.

—Auror Potter... —Le corrigió entre dientes y Draco solo atinó a sonreír divertido.

—Claro, claro, auror Potter.

Por supuesto que Harry no se quedó a mirar nada más, la sangre le hervía y volvía a sentirse enfermo, pero aquello no era una novedad, al contrario, era el pan de cada día en su relación con Draco Malfoy, aquel infernal trio que al principio le había parecido maravilloso y que con los días solo lo hacían sentir más y más odio por el individuo extra que se interponía en su _no_ relación con Malfoy.

Se apareció directamente en su apartamento solo para encontrarse con Colin quién miraba la televisión con expresión cansada. Lucía enfermo.

—Hey... —Le dijo con voz ronca. —Creí que llegarías hasta tarde.

Harry se acercó hasta su novio y colocó una mano en su frente, estaba hirviendo en fiebre.

—Estás ardiendo.

—Gracias, cariño, pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora —Le guiñó un ojo, bromeando.

—Hablo en serio Colin, necesitar ver a un sanador.

—Sólo es una pequeña fiebre.

Pero Harry sin creerse aquello lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hasta el baño, dispuesto a ayudarlo a bañarse para que se le bajase la fiebre. Aquella acción no duró más de diez minutos, Harry se dedicó principalmente a lavarle el cabello y a tallar su cuerpo con delicadeza, a enjuagarlo y ayudarlo a ponerse una de sus pijamas, que por cierto, le quedaban bastante grandes. Esa fue la distracción que Potter necesitaba para sentirse medianamente tranquilo nuevamente, si se enfocaba en Colin no podía pensar en Malfoy con tanta frecuencia.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu padre? —Le preguntó una vez que lo recostó en la cama, el chico lucía mejor después del baño, pero no parecía con las fuerzas suficientes como para caminar por su cuenta.

—Ya he hablado con él, le dije que me cuidarías —Le sonrió con cariño y Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. —Gracias, Harry.

—No agradezcas nada, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi ¿no? —El castaño asintió con dulzura y Harry le revolvió suavemente el cabello. —Iré a prepararte algo de cenar, un caldito de pollo al estilo muggle te hará bien —Lo arropó con ternura. —Duerme un poco ¿sí? Te despertaré cuando sea hora de cenar.

—Quiero estar contigo... —Su voz era débil.

—Lo sé, pero ahora necesitas descanso, voy a revisar unos papeles del trabajo y después de la siesta y la cena, si te sientes mejor veremos una película ¿de acuerdo? —Creevey cerró los ojos y asintió lentamente.

Harry salió de su habitación sintiéndose cálido, la ternura de Colin siempre llegaba a cubrirlo y protegerlo de aquella manera, aún inconscientemente. Se dirigió a su pequeño estudio de dónde sacó los archivos del último caso que había llegado a sus manos, una chica de veinte años había desaparecido dos días atrás, una chica de origen alemán que se encontraba ahí de vacaciones con unos amigos. Al parecer, se le había visto por última vez en un bar de origen muggle, había decidido regresar a su hotel en el centro del Londres mágico antes que el resto de sus amigos, pero nunca llegó a su destino y nadie se percató hasta que ya había pasado una noche entera, Harry rápidamente lo había anexado a los otros casos de desaparición con las mismas características y había agregado la información a su mapa de investigación que se encontraba montado en una de las paredes del despacho. El mapa era uno literalmente de Londres, mostrando tanto el Londres mágico como el muggle, en él se encontraban colgadas las fotografías de las victimas junto con su información personal, pero por más que Harry lo miraba no podía encontrar un patrón de ataque.

Cuando separó su vista de los archivos de las investigaciones se dio cuenta por el reloj sobre su escritorio que pronto sería la hora de cenar, por lo que, después de acomodar todos los informes en uno de los cajones, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la alacena.

Vacía. Suspiró, había olvidado, de nuevo, ir a comprar los víveres para la semana y únicamente tenía un montón de comida chatarra que no podía ofrecerle a su novio por obvias razones.

Usando un encantamiento invocador trajo de la habitación unos pantalones, una camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero negro que alguna vez había pertenecido a su padrino Sirius Black, no planeaba salir al Londres muggle vestido con su uniforme de auror, aquello hubiese sido demasiado extraño y definitivamente, Harry no necesitaba llamar más la atención de lo que ya la llamaba en el mundo mágico.

Salió de casa no sin antes tomar algo de dinero no mágico y sus llaves, debía caminar bastante para llegar a la única tienda que aún estaría abierta a esa hora, no era muy tarde, pero la gente no solía hacer la despensa por las noches, o al menos no era tan común. Decidió tomar un atajo colándose entre las calles de los bares y pubs, los cuales Harry no frecuentaba a pesar de que su departamento se encontraba en el centro de Soho, era un auror ocupado y respetable, no tenía tiempo para divertirse como cualquier joven de su edad, pero claro, al ser Harry Potter jamás había tenido tiempo de nada que no fueran sus responsabilidades morales.

El que Potter no saliese a divertirse por las noches no impidió que el ambiente de los alrededores llamara su atención, las luces de neón, la música estridente y la cantidad exuberante de jóvenes que entraba y salía con expresión de haber empezado a beber nada más se había puesto el sol. Pero sin duda, lo que más llamó la atención del auror fue una joven que caminaba unos metros delante de él, la misma cuyo archivo había estado revisando minutos atrás.

Sin pensárselo demasiado, comenzó a seguir a la mujer quien se movía a paso normal entre la multitud, multitud que a Harry le estaba costando atravesar sin lucir terriblemente sospechoso. Su intención era interceptar a la mujer en alguna calle un poco menos concurrida y pedirle que lo acompañara al ministerio, necesitaba interrogarla, no parecía que estuviese perdida ni nada, no parecía desorientada, ni presentaba señales de violencia o de indigencia, estaba perfectamente bien arreglada, aunque la ropa que tenía puesta coincidía con la misma que se le había visto por última vez.

La chica se adentró por un par de calles, como haciendo un pequeño zigzag y cuando Harry estuvo a punto de alcanzarla en la esquina ella simplemente desapareció, dejando al auror completamente consternado. Bien, era el Londres muggle, había infinidad de lugares donde podías aparecerte, pero la chica ni si quiera tenía su varita a la mano y no había rastro de magia de ningún tipo por ninguna parte. ¿Un fantasma? Lo dudaba, los muggles hubieran reaccionado al instante, ¿un inferí? Se hubiese dado cuenta desde el principio.

Frustrado por aquel acontecimiento se quedó de pie justo en aquella esquina, pasando sus grandes manos por su rostro mientras intentaba despejarse, la verdad era que podía haber sido solo su imaginación, estaba estresado por el asunto de Malfoy y por las desapariciones, estaba cansado, no había dormido más que un par de horas diarias al tener que hacer guardia frente a Malfoy Manor por las madrugadas y acababa de ver aquel archivo, era posible que todo hubiese sido cosa de su cabeza. Suspiró y abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con más bares y pubs de aspecto extravagante rodeándolo.

Estaba dispuesto a seguir su camino de vuelta a la tienda de víveres cuando una conocida voz llamó su atención.

—Vamos, quiero bailar —Decía con voz fuerte, tal vez a causa del alcohol. —Y si tu no entras conmigo Theo lo hará ¿No es así?

Harry Potter podía decir que era la persona con más mala suerte del mundo, porque de todos los barrios en Londres que ofrecían actividades nocturnas Draco Malfoy había escogido el suyo precisamente para pasearse junto a sus amantes. El joven heredero de los Malfoy estaba del otro lado de la calle, junto a Parkinson, Nott y Zabini, todos parecían en estado alcohólico pues sonreían tontamente mientras se jalaban unos a otros para entrar a un pub frente a ellos, el más grande de todos y el que lucía más exclusivo también.

Por supuesto que Harry no iba a actuar como el protagonista de aquellas películas muggles que tanto le gustaban, él no iba a seguir a Malfoy hasta aquel pub para espiarlo discretamente desde la barra y después fingir que todo había sido una coincidencia, por supuesto que no, no iban a tomar una copa de manera casual, ni iban a bailar hasta que sus amigos se cansaran de esperar al príncipe de las serpientes y los dejaran solos por fin. Porque Harry Potter no era el protagonista de nada y tenía a un novio enfermo que lo esperaba en casa para cenar y ver una película, _el cadáver de la novia_ tal vez, o _hércules,_ le gustaba aquella película.

Si, Harry Potter debía dar media vuelta y caminar hasta la tienda de víveres, después debía volver a su casa y preparar el caldo de pollo que le había prometido a Colin, eso era lo que debía hacer pero en su lugar ya se había adentrado al pub, abriéndose paso entre los hombres y mujeres que se le insinuaron, entre los borrachos y los bailarines entusiastas de la pista de baile. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba frente a la barra de bebidas, sujetando un tequila y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, su cerebro decía " _Regresa a casa"_ pero su cuerpo sólo quería ver a Draco Malfoy enfundado en ropa casual muggle de diseñador que solo lo hacían lucir más irresistible.

Después de un momento y con un par de copas de más Harry por fin se había relajado, su mirada iba de un lado a otro, el lugar era tan grande que los Slytherin se le habían perdido al instante, pero ya que estaba ahí podía intentar bailar... mentira, el no bailaba, solo estaba haciendo tiempo.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar demasiado, Draco Malfoy apareció de repente entre la multitud con Zabini pegado a él, ambos se movían al ritmo de la música de manera erótica captando la atención de todo el mundo, incluyendo la de Harry. El moreno y el rubio se restregaban sin pudor uno contra otro, envolviéndose repentinamente en besos salvajes y apasionados que solo incrementaban el morbo de la gente. Y como su hubiese sido un déjà vu, Malfoy levantó la vista y se encontró con la de Potter, verde y plata, agua, fuego, cielo, infierno. La conexión fue tan profunda que los celos del pelinegro se esfumaron de inmediato, de repente parecía que era él quién bailaba con el rubio, no Zabini, no alguno de los presentes que morían por ponerle una mano encima al aristócrata de ojos grises, solo él.

Era la misma sensación de hipnotismo que había presenciado cuando había encontrado a Zabini entre las piernas de Malfoy, chupándosela, no se sentía dueño de si mismo, Draco controlaba todo, Draco era su dueño y él se dejaría hacer y deshacer una y otra vez con tal de que aquella sensación no desapareciera nunca.

Y entonces sucedió, Malfoy extendió una mano hasta Harry y moviendo únicamente los labios le pidió que se acercara, igual que la primera vez y Potter no tuvo más opción que obedecer cual fiel sirviente, sin pensar en su voluntad o su sentido común, sin pensar en Colin o en el bendito caldo que se suponía debía estar preparando. Y no era cosa del alcohol, estaba ebrio, pero ebrio por las sensaciones que Draco mandaba a su cuerpo, como un poderoso filtro de amor.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba bailando frente al rubio, quién restregaba sus nalgas contra su entrepierna y besaba a Zabini quién, una vez más no se opuso a la adición de una persona más, pero lucía fastidiado. Harry sujetaba a Malfoy por las caderas, pegándolo a él como si solo deseara fundirlo a él y alejarlo de Blaise. Bailaron canción tras canción de aquella manera, Harry no podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo habían estado en esa posición pero comenzaba a irritarse.

No soportándolo más, Potter tomó a Draco por el hombro y lo hizo girar, apartándolo del otro moreno y lo besó. Aquella era la primera vez que el chico dorado iniciaba con uno y se sintió tan malditamente bien que no quería parar, no podía parar.

—Vamos a otro lado —Le pidió en un susurro ahogado. —Sin él, sin nadie, sólo tú y yo.

—Tardaste demasiado... —Respondió el rubio, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras a causa del alcohol.

Malfoy colocó su mano de manera nada discreta sobre la dura entrepierna de Potter y sonrió satisfecho. Harry lo tomó de la mano dispuesto a salir de ahí, encontrar un callejón en el cual aparecerse y llevar al rubio hasta el abandonado número doce de Grimmauld Place.

Pero Malfoy se detuvo de golpe, Zabini lo sujetaba del antebrazo mirándolo con seriedad.

—Nos vemos después B —Dijo Draco zafándose del agarre del Slytherin.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Le preguntó con voz peligrosa, claramente enojado.

—A divertirme —Plantó un beso en sus labios y comenzó a caminar arrastrando a Harry consigo.

Por supuesto que a Harry le importó un comino que Draco hubiese admitido que simplemente era su diversión de esa noche, estaba tan eufórico de que lo hubiese preferido a él sobre Zabini que no podía pensar en nada más. Entre besos, arrumacos y jadeos llegaron a una calle vacía donde Draco los apareció lejos de ahí en un lugar privado donde follar a gusto.


	9. Capítulo nueve

Su piel era ardiente como la lava, le quemaba lentamente cada que tenía contacto con ella. Parecía de hielo, parecía de aire y aun así se sentía como carbón al fuego vivo y le derretía, le derretía hasta la médula e incendiaba sus sentidos, dejándolos completamente inútiles. Su ojos como el mercurio le incitaban a más, le dejaban sin aliento y le hipnotizaban cual veela, haciéndole desear más, más, más. Aquel mar de plata le arrastraba hasta las profundidades de lo desconocido, un mundo que jamás había pisado y que se sentía tan familiar como correcto. Sus rosados labios le embriagaban y le envenenaban en cada beso, en cada lamida y mordida sobre su cuerpo. Aquella dulce miel de lo prohibido, de la pasión y la lujuria lo invadían a paso rápido y le hacían olvidarse de su propio nombre, lo hacían olvidarse de quien era, todo en lo que podía pensar era en aquel hombre bajo su cuerpo. Sus rubios cabellos, tersos como la seda, seda con olor a sexo y sudor, el mejor olor que hubiese jamás probado, olor a Draco Malfoy combinado con sexo, sudor y su propia esencia, era como la fórmula perfecta para un filtro de amor, poderoso como la entrega sin frenesí que estaban llevando a cabo.

Entre besos furiosos, jadeos y respiraciones agitadas Harry Potter recorría el cuerpo de Malfoy con sus enormes manos morenas. Lo acariciaba con sensualidad y rudeza que se antojaba meramente erótica. Lamía cada parte del cuerpo ajeno en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba, sintiendo escalofríos cada que probaba aquel sabor que rápidamente se había convertido en su favorito, Draco era dulce y salado a la vez, era un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel.

El rubio enredaba sus delgados y largos dedos en la cabellera de su acompañante y tiraba de ellos delicadamente mientras se deshacía bajo su tacto, un tacto firme y rígido pero tan placentero que no podía dejar de soltar expresiones sexuales que hubiesen rayado en lo vulgar si no se tratase de él. Y Harry amaba aquellos sonidos, amaba saber lo que era capaz de causar en el cuerpo de la persona que más había deseado a sus veintitrés años de vida. Había esperado tanto, tanto y ahora que lo tenía no podía parar ni para tomar aire.

Lamió el glande del aristócrata saboreándolo como a un caramelo, lo recorría con su lengua, pasando primeramente por los testículos, luego la base, el mástil y finalmente la punta, una y otra y otra vez, llenándose de esas sensaciones completamente nuevas, de aquellas nuevas emociones que no quería dejar de experimentar nunca, quería quedarse en la cama de aquel departamento desconocido para siempre, enredándose en el cuerpo del hombre más sensual que hubiese visto nunca, enredándose en el cuerpo de Draco.

Finalmente metió en su boca el enorme y rosado miembro de su acompañante, saboreándolo por completo, abusando de sus papilas gustativas y de su garganta. Sabía que era momento de hacerlo por la manera en la que el rubio lo había empujado hacia su erección, porque Draco no rogaba por más, Draco no pedía, Draco exigía, demandaba y ordenaba silenciosamente, únicamente a base de gruñidos, de empujoncitos y jadeos entrecortados. Y Harry obedecía cual sirviente, sin respingar, sin cuestionar, era su esclavo y lo amaba como jamás había amado tanto algo.

La sensación de estar siendo esclavizado por alguien no le molestaba, ya hacía tiempo que con Malfoy, su voluntad era doblegada una y otra vez, que su sentido común escapaba por los mismos poros por los que sudaba en ese momento. Y no podía ni quería resistirse, por que dejarse llevar por aquella marea de apellido Malfoy era mucho más fácil y placentera.

Sintió un tirón en su cabello, ordenándole que se detuviera y el obedeció de inmediato, deteniendo sus succiones y lamidas. Miró el rostro de su acompañante, aquellos rosados labios sonreían con suficiencia y picardía, los grises ojos lo devoraban como una serpiente a su presa.

— _Quiero follarte_ —Le dijo en párcel sin apartar sus verdes orbes de los plata. — _Quiero hacerte mío ahora._

Por supuesto que Malfoy no podía entender lo que le decía, pero había podido interpretar la urgencia en su tono de voz, el deseo y la depravación sexual, por lo que únicamente sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose sobreexcitado al escuchar al auror de aquella manera, de repente el párcel había dejado de ser escalofriante para él y se había convertido en una nueva arma de poder sexual, en un afrodisiaco recién descubierto.

—Me encanta, no dejes de hablarlo —Ordenó mientras se reacomodaba en el mullido colchón. —Fóllame, Harry. —Dijo su nombre con siseante tono, provocativo, erótico.

Aquello era todo lo que el pobre auror Potter había necesitado para saltar hasta el rostro de su acompañante y otórgale una nueva sesión de besos llenos de urgencia y desesperación. Lenguas que bailaban a un ritmo apresurado, jugando un juego donde el moreno siempre sería el perdedor, donde siempre fuese quien se rindiera ante Draco Malfoy y su sobrenatural encanto. 

Sin esperar a que Harry hiciese algo, Draco colcó sus propias piernas sobre los hombros de su acompañante de esa noche, era tan jodidamente flexible que Potter no puedo evitar soltar un jadeo cuando su erección dio un saltito por la vista que el ojigris le mostraba, era exquisita, extasiaba todos sus sentidos y lo dejaban a flor de piel, rigiéndose únicamente por sus instintos más bajos.

Draco susurró unas palabras que Harry no podía procesar por la excitación, pero cuando sintió un ligero frio en su miembro supo que el rubio lo había lubricado y que, seguramente se había preparado a él mismo para el momento. Y aquello lo puso al límite.

Lo penetró con premura, llegando hasta el fondo de una sola estocada, una muy lenta pero urgida estocada. La sensación de estar siendo absorbido por Malfoy era sublime, jamás había sentido nada igual con ninguno de sus amantes, ni mujeres ni hombres, aquello sobrepasaba el placer común y corriente y rayaba en lo celestial, en lo mágico. Draco se mantenía bajo su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta, de vez en cuando soltaba una palabra vulgar o una maldición a causa del placer. Sus mejillas encendidas y el sudor de su pálido cuerpo que parecía esculpido en mármol blanco, puro, le indicaban que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él. Y comenzó a moverse.

El sonido de la cabecera chocando contra la pared, el sonido de piel contra piel encontrándose una y otra vez, los jadeos y las palabras interrumpidas por los suspiros invadieron el cuarto. Aquella orquesta los invadía a ambos con intensidad, porque Draco debía admitir, al menos mentalmente, que aquel estaba siendo el mejor polvo de su vida y vaya que él tenía experiencia. La fuerza mágica de Potter lo invadía y lo alimentaba, lo encendía y lo apagaba, una y otra vez con cada embestida y se sentía tan bien que no creía aguantar mucho más, pero aquello era justo lo que deseaba. El cuerpo del auror, fuerte, firme y musculado sobre el suyo era una obra de arte inigualable, un cuadro que debía conservarse para siempre.

—Oh... Merlín, Harry... si, hazlo más fuerte —Decía con voz jadeante, pero no suplicante.

— _Draco, Draco —_ Repetía Potter en pársel, perdiéndose en los reptiles orbes del hombre bajo su cuerpo, ojos que centellaban de manera mágica e inigualable y Harry de pronto se preguntó si se debía a la excitación u a otra cosa...

El ritmo del acto sexual que estaban llevando a cabo se intensificaba poco a poco, de manera casi imperceptible, hasta que finalmente, después de unos minutos que le parecieron segundos se corrieron de manera sincronizada. Potter se vació con fuerza dentro de Malfoy, haciendo que su viscosa semilla se desparramara ligeramente fuera del cuerpo del rubio. Malfoy se corrió salpicando su propio abdomen, inundando las fosas nasales de su acompañante.

Sin esperar a nada, Harry comenzó a recoger la semilla de Draco, pasando la lengua por su marcado y bien formado abdomen, no dejando escapar absolutamente nada. Aquello le hacía lucir como un hombre que ha pasado años en el desierto y que solo estaba rogando por un poco de agua. Y no se detuvo hasta que limpió el perfecto cuerpo de su acompañante.

Cuando terminó y miró a Malfoy, éste se encontraba completamente extasiado por la escena que acaba de presenciar, le sonreía seductoramente, y le invitaba a recostarse a su lado de manera silenciosa, orden que Harry obedeció como si estuviese bajo la _imperius_.

—Eres insaciable —Le dijo el ojigris, lamiendo su lóbulo. —Me encanta.

—Tú me encantas... —Respondió sin poder contenerse, como si estuviese bajo los efectos de una poción de la verdad.

—Harry, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—Lo que sea, haría cualquier cosa por ti. —Aquella sensación de que no estaba controlando lo que decía comenzaba a incomodarlo, pero se sentía tan exhausto que no se resistió.

Draco alzó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia, luego colocó su pálida mano sobre el pecho del auror, recorriéndolo con delicadeza.

—¿Lo que sea? ¿Lo juras? —Enterró sus uñas ligeramente en la piel morena, haciendo crecer en Potter una nueva ola de deseo que solo se apagaría si volvían a tener sexo.

—Lo juro, Draco.

Respondió y de repente una luz brilló, envolviéndolos a ambos, una luz de color verde veneno, verde Slytherin. Se sentía cálida y extraña, pero no desagradable. La luz fue tenue y brilló por tan poco tiempo entre la palma de la mano de Draco y el pecho de Harry que este último se preguntó por un instante si aquello había ocurrido de verdad o había sido mera imaginación suya.

—Termina con Creevey —Demandó el príncipe de las serpientes. —No me gusta compartir —Comenzó a besar su cuello con posesividad. —Odio compartir.

Hasta aquel momento Harry no se había detenido a pensar en Colin, pero en el momento en que escuchó su nombre no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable. El castaño debía haberse despertado para la cena y seguramente lo había esperado despierto con todo y la fiebre, pues ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de dejarle una nota. Mierda.

Draco se separó de él, notaba como su actitud había cambiado, Creevey era un obstáculo, lo sabía.

—Genial, ahora estás pensado en él —El rubio se puso de pie, mientras comenzaba a buscar sus prendas. —Te sientes culpable, a que sí, Potter.

Harry se levantó con rapidez y urgencia, caminó hasta su acompañante y arrancó de sus manos sus prendas. Lo que su rostro mostraba era ansiedad, el solo pensar que tendría que alejarse de Malfoy le hacía sentir terriblemente enfermo. Su suposición de días atrás era errónea, no se sentía aliviado, ni desintoxicado, al contrario, se sentía más necesitado de él.

—No, no, espera, lo haré, lo haré —Dijo con suma preocupación, ya importándole un comino Colin y sus sentimientos. —Por favor, pasa la noche conmigo, te necesito.

Sabía que sonaba como un alcohólico que no podía costearse la botella y que trataba de negociar con el vendedor, sabía que sonaba patético y que él nunca habría actuado de esa manera, pero ahora sus necesidades principales habían cambiado, no necesitaba comer o beber, necesitaba a Draco Malfoy y su cuerpo de deidad. Se había comido el postre completo y quería repetir una y otra y otra vez.

—¿Me necesitas, eh?

Malfoy posó sus frías manos sobre el torso desnudo del auror y comenzó a empujarlo ligeramente hacia la cama, algo en la mirada gris del joven frente a él había cambiado, pero Harry no descifraba que era y tampoco le importaba mucho, no cuando el objeto de sus deseos lo había sentado a la orilla de la cama y se había sentado a horcadas sobre él. El respingón trasero de Malfoy se restregaba sobre su ya despierta erección y aquello era la cosa más importante pasando en la habitación, no la luz de unos momentos atrás, ni la imperante y creciente sensación de que debía obedecer cada orden que Malfoy le diera.

—De ahora en adelante el control es mío y solamente mío —Le dijo al oído, lamiendo su lóbulo de manera obscena.

Harry asintió lentamente solo por hacerlo, no entendía de palabras, solo entendía las sensaciones y la Malfoy empalándose en su erección era la dominante. Apretado, húmedo y ardiente. Draco comenzó a montarlo con lentitud, haciéndolo temblar del placer. Era maravilloso el solo tener que quedarse ahí sentado, apreciando la jadeante y sudorosa apariencia del rubio subiendo y bajando proporcionándose placer con su erección, utilizándolo como un juguete sexual que no se quejaría ni reclamaría, que lo disfrutaría de igual manera.

Pero algo comenzó a ir mal nada más estuvieron cerca del clímax, a cada estocada que Draco se proporcionaba sobre el miembro de Potter, éste comenzaba a sentirse agotado y pronto sus ojos comenzaron a perder la batalla contra el repentino sueño que lo había abordado. ¿Se debía a su falta de sueño de los últimos días? ¿Al exceso de trabajo? Pensaba que probablemente era así, pero no quería quedarse dormido o quedar inconsciente por el cansancio, quería disfrutar de Draco Malfoy montándolo y cubriéndolo de besos llenos de lujuria.

—Solo un poco más, Potter.

Dijo el rubio subiendo y bajando más rápido. ¿Por qué había dejado de llamarlo Harry? El moreno no lo sabía, pero que lo llamase como quisiera y no dejase de moverse de aquella manera sobre su miembro.

Se corrieron juntos nuevamente y una nueva sensación invadió al auror, como si su magia hubiese sido alterada de alguna manera, una deliciosa y completamente exquisita, como si su cuerpo no solo hubiera terminado de conectar con el de Malfoy, como si algo más allá de lo físico entre ellos hubiese hecho _clic._

Draco se quitó de encima con un movimiento ágil, él, al contrario de Harry parecía recién levantado, energético y sumamente fresco, como si no llevasen dos sesiones de sexo desenfrenado. Tomó la mano del auror y lo incitó a acostarse en la cama una vez más. La sensación de necesidad que se había instalado en Harry cada vez era más notoria y sólo se calmó cuando el ojigris se recostó a su lado mostrando una enorme y creciente sonrisa, una sonrisa que Potter no le había visto en los meses que llevaba de frecuentarlo. Era satisfacción, sí, pero había algo más.

—Descansa, Potter —Le dijo en voz susurrante, las insinuaciones sexuales habían cesado. —Lo vas a necesitar.

El tono con el que se lo dijo le hizo estremecerse y no precisamente por placer. Aquel tono lo había escuchado con anterioridad en aquella misma boca, si, ahora lo recordaba, había sido durante sexto año, cuando el expreso de Hogwarts había arribado a la estación de Hogsmeade, Harry había estado espiando a Malfoy en su compartimento, usando la capa invisible, al final, Malfoy se había percatado de su ausencia y le había lanzado un _petrificus_ _totalus_ , después le había dicho con esa misma voz que tramaba algo, algo malo y al final, había recibido una patada en rostro, dejándole como resultado una nariz rota y sangrante junto a más palabras frías, llenas de indiferencia y una pizca de maldad.

Y fue hasta entonces que lo comprendió, le había hecho algo, aquella luz, esas emociones que le hacían actuar de manera extraña, sometiéndose al Slytherin como si no sintiera ni un poco de valor por él mismo, llegando al punto de la humillación, aquella que le había hecho soportar a Zabini entre ellos, aquella que le habían hecho rogar por un poco más a cambio de nada. Ahora parecía tan claro, pero en el momento había sido tan poco relevante que no se había detenido a pensar.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —Preguntó con voz adormilada.

Los párpados comenzaban a caer sobre sus ojos, pesados como rocas, pero él no quería dormir, sentía, sabía que si lo hacía perdería ante aquella extraña situación. Algo que había comenzado de la peor manera y que seguramente terminaría trágicamente. No podía cerrar los ojos, no podía detenerse.

—¿Te has dado cuentas? —Preguntó Draco con voz suave, dulce y aterciopelada. —Eres el primero, pero ya sabía que eras especial.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez hundiéndose en la sensación del tacto de Draco que acariciaba su rostro.

—Nada que tú no desearas —besó sus labios delicadamente —Pero aunque te lo explicara, el día de mañana no recordarás nada —Sonrió. —Puedes estar tranquilo, tú y yo seguiremos disfrutando de esto —mordió su labio inferior. — y quien sabe, tal vez, cuando todo termine, tu aún querrás estar conmigo.

—Tú... yo creí que... —Cerró los ojos incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos. —eras diferente... Creí en ti.

Algo dentro de Draco se removió ligeramente, ¿culpa? Tal vez, pero ya era demasiado tarde para deshacer lo hecho y de todas formas no era como si tuviera otra opción. Harry Potter, de entre todas las personas que conocía resultó ser compatible con su magia, y no solo eso, si no que al parecer, era el único mago en toda Inglaterra que no lo había juzgado, había creído en él, y se había aprovechado de eso, de su bondad y su ingenuidad, de su sentido de la justicia.

—A veces, Potter, las personas nos vemos obligados a actuar mal por una buena causa —No sabía porque le daba explicaciones, pero lo estaba haciendo, sintiendo que había una conexión más allá de la mágica y la física. —A veces, tenemos que hacer cosas malas por las personas que amamos.

—La última vez que seguiste esa filosofía terminaste en el bando equivocado —Le rebatió con voz casi inaudible. —Volviste a elegir mal, Malfoy y aquello va a terminar contigo y yo, no voy a estar ahí para volver a sacarte del fuego.

El rencor de su voz solo se vio amortiguado por la sensación de sueño y sin embargo, Draco tembló ante sus palabras.

—No me importa prenderme en fuego.

—Te odio miserable serpiente...

—Mañana no lo harás. Mañana volverás a ser tan mío como lo has sido todos estos meses.

Harry finalmente se rindió al cansancio, hundiéndose en un mundo de sueños donde Draco era el protagonista y le hacía sentir inexplicablemente feliz. 


	10. Capítulo diez

Harry se encontraba en su oficina tratando de concentrarse en el papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio, aquel que rezaba sobre las desapariciones de algunos jóvenes y cuya resolución no parecía estar cerca. Intentaba distraerse en el trabajo, aquella tarde había quedado de ir a casa de los Creevey. Después de su noche con Malfoy, aquella que verdaderamente había sido de ellos, y solo de ellos, el rubio le había hecho prometer que terminaría su relación con él, y Harry pese a no sentirse muy seguro de hacerlo, finalmente accedió. Malfoy no lo vería de nuevo si no cedía a su pequeña petición, Harry Potter debía ser exclusivamente suyo.

Por supuesto que Harry no se lo había pensado demasiado, sentía una gran pena por Colin, a quien prácticamente había engañado, y sabía que después de aquella noche con Draco, las cosas con el Gryffindor no volverían a ser las mismas, porque Harry jamás había engañado a nadie, él se tomaba muy en serio eso de la fidelidad y la honestidad en una relación. Y, ahora que había traicionado a su novio, poco creía ser capaz de verlo a la cara sin sentirse culpable y ruin, aunque tampoco era que se sintiera muy culpable. Sabía que Draco Malfoy era para él, no sabía porque, pero lo sabía, lo sentía al tocarlo, al besarlo y al sentirlo, lo sabía con solo mirarlo a los ojos, con aspirar su colonia carísima de importación que solo olía fantástica porque se mezclaba con su aroma natural.

Al moreno poco le importaba que Malfoy no pudiera brindarle una relación estable como la que tenía con Creevey, estaba tan necesitado de él que no le importaba recibir únicamente noches de sexo sin cariño mutuo o amor. No le importaba no tener tardes de películas o alguien a quién le importase si había cenado, o si había regresado con bien después de una misión, lo único que a Potter le importaba era tener un poco de Draco, aunque fuesen meras migajas.

O al menos así era la mayor parte del tiempo, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que peor era nada, que estaba contento tal y cual estaban las cosas. Cuando estaba con el ojigris todos sus problemas desaparecían, el insomnio, las náuseas, la irritación y la depresión, cuando estaba con él, todo mal desaparecía, era un hombre nuevo y renovado. No sabía que se debía, simplemente lo sentía como algo correcto, lo sentía como una verdad tan absoluta que ni si quiera se animaba a cuestionarla.

El caso de las desapariciones avanzaba poco a poco, Harry ya había memorizado cada uno de los archivos que habían llegado a sus manos, así como los rasgos faciales de las víctimas y su esencia mágica. Las piezas poco a poco iban embonando, pero aún habían huecos en aquella investigación, y no huecos cualquiera, huecos gigantescos; los aurores aún no sabían el porqué de las desapariciones de aquellos jóvenes, el autor no había pedido rescate y sus cuerpos no habían sido encontrados por ninguna parte, Harry pensaba que seguramente estaban siendo usados para tráfico de personas, tal vez servicios sexuales o tráfico de esencia mágica. El segundo punto era que, el autor parecía ser bastante inteligente o poderoso, pues no había dejado ni la más minúscula pista a la hora de hacerse con una de las víctimas, se había asegurado de que nadie buscaría a aquellos jóvenes en al menos un par de días, y en su mayoría eran chicos por los que nadie reclamaría nada, pues eran extranjeros o no tenían familia quién levantara una denuncia.

Era un caso importante, que, aunque el ministerio había tratado de encubrir para no levantar el pánico colectivo, poco a poco se iba filtrando y los rumores habían comenzado a llegar al exterior, los padres preocupados no dejaban que sus hijos salieran solos, sobre todo aquellos que no iban a Hogwarts y muchas veces, la oficina de aurores recibía mensajes de padres que aseguraban haber visto a alguien sospechosos rondando sus casas, situación que tenía a Robards con los pelos de punta. Si a eso le sumaba el caso de Michael Corner, un ex auror que había atacado a un civil en plena luz del día, en un lugar público y que, había fallecido en el hospital junto al resto de sus compañeros de crimen sin posibilidad a declarar por su estado, después de casi cuatro meses de permanecer inconsciente, el jefe de los aurores no podía sentirse más presionado.

Por supuesto que Harry intentaba hacer su trabajo de manera eficiente, no le agradaba nada el rumbo que su investigación estaba tomando, sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con magia negra, pero como aún no tenía las pruebas suficientes debía seguir estudiando y analizando.

Su trabajo como "guardaespaldas" de Malfoy era el más sencillo, no había nada de que protegerlo y aunque sabía que debía estarlo vigilando, la verdad era que cuando estaba con él solo podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría besarlo en cualquier parte del cuerpo que se le permitiera. Sabía que era una gran distracción gustar de su sospechoso, sobre todo al nivel en que Malfoy le gustaba pero no podía evitarlo, cuando menos se daba cuenta ya se encontraba babeando sobre su uniforme mientras cientos de pensamientos sucios y hasta cierto punto depravados le invadían.

A veces, cuando Potter no se encontraba ocupado, fantaseando con las piernas del rubio, una chispa de lucidez invadía su mente, junto con la sensación de sentirse ligeramente invadido por algo que no podía controlar, sensación que desaparecía a los pocos minutos y que no volvía a sentir hasta muchos días después. En alguna de esas ocasiones incluso había llegado a sospechar que Malfoy estaba involucrado en la muerte de sus atacantes, es decir, los cuatro eran sus amantes, que, aunque se encontraban bajo efecto de algún encantamiento que nadie logró revelar, lo habían atacado con _avadas_. Pero aquello dejó de parecerle probable y de todas formas aquel caso no le había sido asignado.

Se rascó la cabeza, mientras miraba la fotografía de la última chica que había desaparecido, aquella que creía haber visto hacía un mes atrás, y que, había desaparecido nada más había doblado la esquina, justo antes de haber visto a Malfoy junto a su clan de serpientes en aquel bar que se había convertido en su favorito. Constantemente se preguntaba si aquello había sido una mera alucinación por lo mucho que trabajaba en aquel caso.

Hizo sus últimas anotaciones del poco avance que tenía y cerró todas las carpetas dispuesto a marchar directamente a casa de Colin. Guardó todo en su lugar (pues Hermione siempre lo regañaba por ser tan desordenado), se quitó la túnica del trabajo y se colocó su chaqueta de cuero negra. Se despidió de su secretaria y salió a paso desganado hasta el atrio, donde usando la red flu se coló hasta la residencia de los Creevey.

Colin vivía únicamente con su padre y su hermano un año menor, ambos chicos eran magos, pero sus padres eran muggles, la señora Creevey había muerto tan solo un año después del nacimiento de Denis, el hermano de Colin y ahora solo eran ellos tres, en una pequeña y humilde casa en Yorkshire. Pese a que Colin y Denis habían conseguido buenos empleos después de su graduación de Hogwarts, su padre no había accedido a mudarse a otra parte y ellos, como buenos hijos no insistieron, aunque si invirtieron un poco en levantar la casa que estaba prácticamente en ruinas.

Harry se quedó de frente a la chimenea, Denis le había dejado pasar y se había marchado hasta la cocina para traer un poco de té y galletas.

-Hola tú -Le dijo Colin al bajar las escaleras, parecía haber tomado un baño y ya tenía puesta la pijama. -Pensé que no te vería hasta dentro de un par de días. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo bien, he venido a hablar contigo -Harry miró a Denis quién dejó la charola con las tazas de té sobre la mesita frente al sofá.

-Supongo que será algo privado -Dijo el chico y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Colin miró al moreno con el ceño fruncido, tal vez adivinando lo que vendría a continuación.

-No te he visto desde que me dejaste en tu apartamento -Dijo finalmente, sentándose junto a Potter y tomando una taza de té.

-Lo lamento, es que vi a esa chica y terminé siguiéndola por todo Soho.

-Eso fue lo que decía tu carta, pero cuando quise verte días después simplemente saliste huyendo de tu apartamento. Sé que sucede algo, no soy tonto, Harry.

Potter se removió incómodo en su asiento, sintiendo una ligera sensación similar al remordimiento.

-Bueno, no, no pasa nada contigo, tú eres genial y todo eso pero...

-Pero no soy Draco Malfoy -Dijo soltando un suspiro y dando un sorbo a su té.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-Te vi el otro día, en el callejón, estaba haciendo unas fotografías del emporio de las lechuzas, ibas con Malfoy por supuesto, pero la forma en que lo mirabas, como si fuera lo único en el universo... -Dejó la taza en el pequeño platito sobre la mesa. -A mí nunca me has mirado así.

-No, no, yo solo trabajo para Dra...Malfoy y... -Intentó mentir.

-¿Estás enamorado de él o algo así?

-No, ya te dije que esto no tiene nada que ver.

-Entre más me mientas más me costará perdonarte, Harry -Hizo una pequeña pausa. -Sabes que he estado enamorado de ti desde que íbamos juntos al colegio, tu siempre fuiste un héroe para mí, y aquel sentimiento se intensificó cuando me salvaste la vida durante la batalla final -Se acomodó en su asiento, mirando al moreno. -Cuando me llamaste para ir a tomar algo estaba muy feliz y cuando me besaste no me lo podía creer, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que seguramente solo me usaste, para no pensar en Malfoy.

-No, yo no... Escucha Colin...

-Y ahora que has visto que probablemente tienes una oportunidad con él ya no te hago falta -Le interrumpió, su voz era tranquila, pero Harry podía ver en sus ojos el dolor. -Me esforcé mucho por ti, te amé y te procuré, te di tiempo que no tenía, hable con tus amigos sobre las cosas que necesitabas o que te agradaban y yo intenté cumplir con todo, porque te amaba de verdad, Harry, desde que tenía once años.

-No lo digas como si...

-No me arrepiento de nada -Volvió a interrumpirlo. -Los casi cinco meses que estuvimos juntos fueron fantásticos, y de verdad espero que Malfoy sepa tratarte como mereces, porque hasta donde recuerdo él te odiaba y tú a él. Ustedes prácticamente tenían una pelea cada que se cruzaban de frente.

-Él ha cambiado y yo también.

-Me dedico a fotografiar muchas cosas, Harry, y Malfoy tal vez no sea más un mocoso engreído y egoísta, pero no es un hombre que busque lo mismo que tú en la vida, él no va a estabilizarse contigo, él va a acostarse con quien quiera cuando quiera y tú no vas a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-A mí no me importa que...

-Por supuesto que te importa, eres celoso, incluso conmigo, que no me querías -Harry le reprochó aquello con la mirada, si lo quería, no igual que él, pero lo quería. - Puedo apostar que, incluso, él ni si ha aceptado estar en una relación seria contigo -Harry agachó la mirada. -O que ni si quiera se lo has propuesto por qué sabes cuál será la respuesta.

Al ver que Harry no se atrevía a decir nada más, Colin sacó la varita y usando un _accio_ _trajo desde el piso de arriba un folder color rojo._

-Estas son de hace dos días, del fin de semana -Dijo tendiéndole el sobre a Harry. - Estaba ahí cubriendo el evento de Parkinson, la inauguración de su nueva tienda de ropa -Con cuidado el pelinegro abrió el sobre, eran fotografías, muchas de ellas. El escenario era un bar, muchos Slytherin que Harry conocía salían en ellas, bailaban y bebían. Draco salía en muchas de ellas, junto a Zabini y Nott, besándolos y bailando con ellos de manera poco discreta. -A él no le importas, Harry, no le importas nada, probablemente sólo se acuesta contigo por gusto, cuando se canse de ti irá a por otro, como con el resto de sus ex amantes.

-Esto... -Dijo Harry, con voz temblorosa y con las fotografías de Draco en las manos.

-Yo mismo las tomé, no para publicarlas, pero creí... -Suspiró cansado. -Que te haría reaccionar.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me quedara contigo? -Dijo Potter levantándose de un salto, dejando caer todas las fotografías mágicas. Se sentía atacado y vulnerable. -Eres patético, Colin.

Sin esperar respuesta de su ex novio Harry se desapareció del lugar hasta los límites de los terrenos de Malfoy Manor, en donde esperó hasta que uno de los elfos hizo su aparición.

-Necesito ver a Draco, ahora -Le dijo sin ánimos de fingir amabilidad.

El elfo lo miró de mala gana y lo tomó del brazo, dispuesto a llevarlo hasta la entrada principal de la mansión. La sensación de vueltas vertiginosas y mareo se hizo presente, y un segundo después, se había aparecido junto a la creatura frente a la casa Malfoy.

Esperó de manera impaciente, moviéndose de un lado a otro, sentía la sangre arder y quemarle por debajo de la piel, sus manos escocían por haber sujetado aquellas fotografías. Draco lucía tan indiferente a su dolor en aquellas imágenes, incluso podía imaginárselo riendo con sus acompañantes y llevándolos al apartamento donde ellos lo habían hecho un mes atrás, aquel lugar que había significado un antes y un después en su vida y que para Malfoy no había sido más que una noche más de placer con alguien que le gustaba lo suficiente. Y se sintió estúpidamente traicionado, porque sabía que no había nada acordado con Draco, por que aquella vez, antes de vestirse simplemente le había dicho que no olvidara su juramento de terminar con Colin y que, mientras estuviera con él, aquello no se repetiría. Por supuesto que los coqueteos, los besos fugaces pero apasionados y los roces poco discretos no desaparecieron y sólo hicieron que Harry terminara por hundirse en aquella arena movediza de apellido Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy no era suyo, pero él si era de Draco, lo había sido desde que había descubierto lo hipnótica que era su fría y gris mirada, aquella que le hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, aquella que era su maldición y su salvación. Porque se había entregado a ese hombre incluso antes de encontrarlo entre sus piernas, había sido suyo desde que lo había vigilado, cuando lo había visto probarse un millón de trajes y llegó a la conclusión de que jamás había conocido a un hombre más atractivo.

El sonido de la reja abriéndose lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sus planes maquiavélicos de como secuestrar al heredero de los Malfoy para que nadie, nunca más se le acercase.

-No te esperaba aquí hoy -Le dijo Draco con expresión cansada.

-Hice lo que me pediste -Respondió con claro enojo en la voz. -Terminé con Colin -Draco sonrió coquetamente, el semblante cansado de un segundo atrás se desvaneció.

-¿Ah sí...? Quiero suponer que no se lo tomó nada bien -Caminó hasta el auror y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por su pecho, de manera provocativa. -Has sido un buen chido, Harry ¿Por qué no vamos a mi apartamento?

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, bastante ofendido apartó las manos del rubio de su cuerpo. Draco parecía sumamente contrariado, como si nadie jamás se hubiera resistido a una insinuación tan directa.

-No hasta que me prometas que no volverás a verte con ninguno de tus otros amantes -Sentenció con voz firme, la misma que usaba en los interrogatorios.

Malfoy lo miró con curiosidad, como si no terminara de entender lo que sucedía. Pero aquella expresión paso de curiosidad a fascinación.

-Con que esas tenemos, Potter -Dijo divertido. -Tú de entre todos...

-Hablo en serio, Malfoy -Volvió a amenazar, no comprendiendo del todo las palabras del rubio. -Vi unas fotografías tuyas con Zabini y Nott, no me hace gracia ser exclusivo para ti y no recibir lo mismo a cambio -Se cruzó de brazos.

-Ambos sabemos que a ti eso no te importa -Como por arte de magia la rabia que sentía comenzó a evaporarse, como si su cuerpo reconociera las palabras de Malfoy como la única verdad del mundo.

-Eso no es verdad -Dijo más para sí mismo, tratando de mantener su voluntad.

Malfoy se percató de la extraña actitud de su acompañante y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro decidió que aquello era realmente sensacional, Potter, de entre todas las personas del mundo podía resistirse a él, o al menos mejor que la mayoría.

-Bien, de acuerdo -Dijo con voz decidida, sonriendo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Harry aun confundido por su repentino cabio de humor y pensamientos.

-Que seré sólo para ti, no más noches con Blaise o Nott o cualquiera.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si, claro.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque no eres igual a ninguno que haya tenido antes -Aquellas palabras eran verdaderas, pero al contrario de lo que Harry creyó, no era precisamente un alago. -Eres muy atractivo Harry, eres endemoniadamente sexy y tu personalidad, aunque muy Gryffindor, debo admitir que es cautivadora. Hemos pasado casi cuatro meses juntos, conociéndonos y tienes algo que... no sé me atrae de sobremanera ¿No te pasa? -Harry asintió lentamente, sin poder creer su suerte. Draco Malfoy de verdad había cedido a su petición de exclusividad.

-Es extraño, no me sentía así por tí cuando...

-Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, lo sé, pero yo sí que me había fijado en ti -Respondió con sencillez.

-¿Qué, en serio?

-Si claro, pero tú eras Harry Potter, el elegido y yo Draco Malfoy, el mortífago. Tu salías con la Weasley cuando me di cuenta que me gustabas.

Aquello era como un sueño bastante extraño, a Harry no se le había ocurrido nunca obtener una declaración de aquel tipo y por alguna extraña razón su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, como si fuese una adolescente enamorada recibiendo una declaración de alguien a quien había esperado por años.

-Eso es imposible... -Fue lo único que atinó a decir y Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Pues créelo -Le restó importancia agitando la mano. -Estuve enamorado de ti desde quinto curso. Pansy no se lo creía, me odió cuando se lo dije y me terminó, por eso te quería entregar a Voldemort durante la batalla final. -Sonrió cálidamente. -Pero vamos, di algo.

El rostro de Harry se había encendido, sentía muchísima vergüenza, llevaba casi medio año fantaseando con Malfoy, teniendo sueños húmedos con él, pero ahora, con aquella extraña confesión las cosas habían cambiado, como si aquel deseo sexual se hubiera transformado en otra cosa, una que no entendía pero que se sentía sumamente agradable.

-Yo... creo que estoy enamorado de ti -Soltó de repente, sin poder evitarlo, como si hubiese tomado veritaserum.

-¿Qué? -Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de sentirse confundido.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti -Repitió el moreno con un poco más de seguridad clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Draco. -No dejo de pensar en ti, nunca, me pongo muy celosos cuando te veo con otros y la verdad es que me siento así desde aquella noche en la fiesta -no iba a decir que desde que lo había estado siguiendo como parte de su trabajo. -no puedo dejar de pensar en tu cuerpo, tu boca y tus ojos, Draco, es como... como si me hubieras puesto un filtro de amor bastante potente, pero me he hecho todas las pruebas y ha salido negativo, entonces creo que estoy enamorado de ti. -Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par y luego frunció el ceño pensando que aquello no era parte del plan, que algo no estaba bien. -Si no estoy contigo me siento terriblemente mal, no duermo, no como, no puedo pensar y el sexo con Colin solo era bueno porque no dejaba de pensar en ti y joder, justo ahora ya no puedo dejar de decirte la verdad y no sé porque.

El silencio se hizo presente y Harry vio en Malfoy una expresión ya conocida, una que solo ponía cuando intentaba averiguar algo, cuando algo no estaba dentro de sus planes y debía replantearse el asunto, lo había visto así durante algunas reuniones a las que lo había acompañado.

-De acuerdo... -Dijo soltando aire. -Tú _crees_ estar enamorado de mí...

-No creo, yo de verdad... -Draco levantó la mano, para impedirle hablar y Harry temió haberlo asustado con su repentina faceta de sinceridad.

-Escucha, Potter, creo que tengo que volver a dentro, estaba algo ocupado cuando... ya sabes...

-No puedes irte así, te acabo de decir que...

-Y te escuché -Volvió a interrumpirle. -Después, hablaremos después.

Y se marchó, dejando a Harry frente a la puerta, con los hombros caídos y expresión de tristeza, pensando que tal vez había echado a perder todo.

Y había estado en lo correcto. Draco no volvió a llamarlo y dejó de solicitar sus servicios como auror.


	11. Capítulo once

Salió de aquel departamento en ruinas sintiendo el frio del otoño colarse entre sus ropas, se sentía sumamente aturdido, irritado y estresado, aquel plan que había formado hacía más de dos años y que, hasta hace solo un par de semanas atrás había ido de maravilla, comenzaba a desmoronarse y todo era, como siempre, culpa de Harry Potter.

Desde que tenía memoria, Potter siempre había estado inmiscuyéndose en su vida y en sus planes, complicándole la existencia con su sola presencia. Durante el colegio no podía hacer nada sin que Potter y su sentido Gryffindor de la justicia, la verdad y quien sabe cuántas estupideces más se interpusieran en su camino, no podía dar un maldito paso sin que el elegido metiera sus narizotas y le arruinara todo. Porque Draco Malfoy, en aquella historia que se había escrito sin su consentimiento no era más que el antagonista, el tipo a quién nadie quiere, el que está únicamente destinado a ser derrotado una y otra, y otra vez por el héroe, Harry Potter en su caso, y que, sin importar cuanto se esforzase, no podía cambiarlo.

O al menos eso era lo que había pensado hasta quinto año, cuando un día se despertó dándose cuenta de que, toda aquella rivalidad era en realidad una manera de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el pelinegro. Sentimientos que se rectificaron durante sexto año, durante la clase de pociones, la Amortenia que Slughorn había preparado para mostrarla a la clase le había golpeado como aquel hipogrifo durante su tercer año; olía a Potter, a aquel aroma natural que no podía comparar con nada que existiera, a su varonil esencia que solo se acentuaba más después de haber jugado al quidditch.

Por supuesto que aquello no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero sí logró hacerlo sentir ligeramente miserable, sabía perfectamente que su pequeño enamoramiento debía ser superado rápidamente, su padre era un mortífago, él se convertiría pronto en uno y la tarea de un sirviente del Lord no era enamorarse de Potter, era odiarlo. La tarea de asesinar a Dumbledore llenó toda su mente y el tema Potter pasó a segundo plano, incluso los sueños húmedos que tenía sobre él comenzaron a menguar y poco a poco comenzó a hundirse en la miseria que llamaba vida, una vida lejos de Harry Potter.

Entonces, durante las vacaciones de primavera de su último año él había ido a Malfoy Manor solo para días después encontrarse cara a cara con Potter, los carroñeros lo habían atrapado junto a Granger, Weasley, un chico de Gryffindor al que recordaba vagamente y un duende. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que su pequeño enamoramiento por Potter no solo no se había esfumado, sino que, se había intensificado, le había parecido maravillosa la manera en que el moreno sacrificaba su propia vida por la de los demás, por las personas que le importaban y aquello fue suficiente para decidirse y ayudar al trío a escapar.

Por supuesto que aquel arranque insensato le había costado caro, no solo por el castigo que recibió toda su familia cuando Voldemort se había enterado de lo ocurrido, sino porque aquello había sido decisivo, los buenos habían ganado y su padre había sido condenado al beso del dementor. Por consecuencia, su madre había caído en una depresión terrible, había intentado quitarse la vida en más de una ocasión de diferentes maneras, había tenido que confiscarle la varita y mantenía los objetos peligrosos bajo un hechizo que los ocultaba.

Aquella decisión de ayudar a Potter a causa de su enamoramiento adolecente y estúpido, había causado la caía de los Malfoy, había causado las desgracias de su familia. No era que él apoyara al Lord, no que él estuviese de acuerdo con los ideales de sus padres, pero Lucius y Narcissa seguían siendo las personas que él más había amado y sentía que los había traicionado de manera indirecta. La caída de los Malfoy no sólo significó la caída de su fortuna o sus bienes, si no de ellos, como familia. La guerra le había arrebatado a sus padres, a las personas que más lo amaban en el mundo, a las personas que él más había admirado, le había arrebatado las navidades felices, las cenas en familia, las vacaciones llenas de momentos divertidos y las fotografías llenas de recuerdos.

Poco a poco, aunque luchaba contra aquellos fantasmas él también comenzó a sucumbir. El alcohol representaba un alivio temporal, igual que las fiestas, las drogas muggles y mágicas y el sexo con desconocidos, hombres y mujeres que se acercaban a él no sólo por su cuerpo bien formado y su rostro atractivo, si no por su enorme fortuna, una que poco a poco había sacado a flote para honrar el nombre de su padre. Por supuesto que sus amigos no se oponían a que se echara a perder poco a poco, ellos estaban casi tan jodidos como él.

Por eso, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de recuperar aquello más que anhelaba no reparó demasiado en las consecuencias. Había pasado días y noches pensado en una manera de cambiar su suerte, de recuperar a su padre y no solo tener la cáscara vacía y sin alma que reposaba en una celda de Azkaban, de levantarle el ánimo a su madre, que volviera a ser la mujer dulce y fuerte que había sido en el pasado, de recuperar su vida, aquella antes de la guerra, aquella antes de que Lord Voldemort regresara durante su cuarto año, justo al final del torneo de los tres magos donde Potter apenas había salido con vida por un pelo.

Al principio todo iba perfecto, en la biblioteca de la mansión encontró un libro, aquel que sería el inicio de su nueva vida, estudió mucho más de lo que jamás había hecho y cuando estuvo suficientemente preparado ideó el plan perfecto y se alegró muchísimo de que Blaise estuviese dispuesto a cooperar con él, pues dos personas eran mejor que una y con el ingenio de su amigo y su astucia pronto se encontraron avanzando, paso a paso, día a día.

No podía decir que las cosas que hacía le parecían malas, aunque cualquiera que lo viese desde el exterior seguramente quedaría horrorizado. Él tenía sus razones, las más nobles del mundo, hacía todo ello por amor a su familia. "El fin justifica los medios"; aquella frase muggle se le había gravado en el cerebro y se había convertido en su mantra personal durante todos aquellos años que llevaba haciendo lo que hacía. Era una manera de sentirse bien consigo mismo, y, aunque una muy, muy pequeña sensación de culpabilidad lo asaltaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo en las noches antes de irse a dormir, poco a poco había dejado aquello de lado y había comenzado a ver las cosas con otros ojos, más fríos y calculadores.

Draco Malfoy no solo había perfeccionado su técnica de manipulación, chantaje, engaño y seducción, se había encargado de darle un nuevo significado a cada uno de estos conceptos y poco a poco, muy lentamente había avanzado hasta su objetivo. Lento pero seguro, había mantenido a los aurores a raya, sabía que estaba bajo su vigilancia y no tuvo más que engatusar al auror encargado de su caso. No le tomó más de dos semanas que el hombre cayera a sus pies, lo había esclavizado con ayuda de sus nuevas "habilidades" y pronto dejó de representar un problema, al menos hasta que el tipo desapareció de su vida sin dejar rastro y le fue asignado un nuevo vigilante.

Draco sabía que la vida podía ser una puta, y lo confirmó cuando aquella tarde, paseando por el callejón sintió que estaba siendo vigilado. Su intención principal había sido ir al callejón Knockturn a comprar unos ingredientes poco legales para continuar con sus planes, pero al sentir aquella fuerza mágica invadiéndolo no tuvo más opción de mantener las apariencias y comprar otras cosas que si bien, necesitaba, no eran la razón de que se encontrara allí.

Al principio la magia de aquel mago le pareció levemente conocida y conforme pasaban los días, en los que se dejaba ver por el callejón Diagon únicamente con la intención de identificar al nuevo auror, se dio cuenta de que si, efectivamente conocía al dueño de aquel poder abrumador, uno de los pocos magos cuya magia rivalizaba con la suya, nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

Por supuesto que Draco creía superada toda aquella etapa de enamoramiento, porque siendo ahora un joven de veintitrés años, era suficientemente maduro para aceptar que Potter había sido su primer amor, y el único que se había dado el lujo de tener, por las terribles circunstancias que había tomado su vida. Siguió con su vida lo más normal posible y llegó a la conclusión de que, si quería seguir con sus cosas poco legales debía encargarse del nuevo auror tal y como había hecho con Michael Corner.

Por eso, cuando llegó el fin de semana en que su fiesta de caridad tendría lugar y Pansy le había informado que Harry Potter asistiría como persona vip gracias a un gran donativo que había hecho a su fundación, decidió que no iba a desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Potter ya sabía cual era su traje para la fiesta, lo había sentido mientras había comprado la túnica junto a la máscara y se había encargado de probarse uno tras otro frente al chico y de posar frente a los múltiples espejos de manera seductora, sabiéndose atractivo.

Llegó tarde a la fiesta a propósito, por supuesto que le pidió a Parkinson que no dejara que nadie tomase el nombre de Potter como seudónimo para la reunión y cuando sintió que Potter podía estar lo más relajado posible simplemente hizo su aparición en el salón. Socializó con los invitados usando el nombre de Potter, era un maestro del engaño, por lo que, no le costó nada disimular cuando por fin alguien le dijo que había alguien usando el nombre del anfitrión y cuando identificó al sujeto no pudo más que sonreír con suficiencia, su objetivo estaba localizado.

Por supuesto que aquella charla casual, las bebidas, los coqueteos descarados, el desaparecerse a momentos con Blaise y parecer sorprendido cuando Potter por fin le mostró su rostro, no había sido más que parte de aquel noble arte que tanto le había costado dominar, el arte del engaño y la seducción. Claro que no estaba siendo ingenuo, Harry era un auror, uno de los mejores según había escuchado y estaba claro que tenía que usar sus mejores armas para lograr su cometido y todo sin remover aquellos sentimientos que tenía por el moreno y que había enterrado años atrás.

El baile sensual con Zabini casi al final de la noche y el escabullirse a la habitación con él era parte de su plan, el que Potter lo siguiera y lo encontrara en la situación en que lo hizo también. Sabía que una vez Potter cayera en el enredo de sus ojos no podría dejar de mirarlo, a él y solo a él, que una vez que el deseo de ser él y no Zabini quién lo poseyera comenzara lo volvería loco. Y cuando lo vio de pie junto a la puerta, con un claro rubor en las mejillas, la boca abierta y una creciente erección oculta bajo los pantalones del traje supo que lo había logrado, que aquello bastaría para instalarse en la mente de Potter como un parásito hasta enfermarlo, hasta que el auror no lo soportara más y fuese arrastrándose hasta sus pies, como todos los anteriores a él.

Pero Draco ya debía de haber sabido que con Harry Potter sus planes nunca eran fáciles y mientras Zabini seguía metiendo su miembro en su boca y sus ojos se clavaron en los verdes orbes del moreno sintió que algo se encendía dentro de él, algo que creía muerto. Y tras dudarlo un poco invitó al hombre junto a la puerta a unirse a aquel momento. Por supuesto, Harry había aceptado sin cuestionar nada y al terminar con aquel extraño trio sexual Draco sabía, había terminado de enganchar a Potter mágicamente, pero había algo más; sus magias eran tan compatibles que el rubio se vio abrumado por sus propia trampa, no podía de dejar de pensar en Potter, ni en sus verdes ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en el sabor de su saliva, ni en sus carnosos labios y comenzó a preguntarse si el _efecto_ no se le estaría revirtiendo.

Al final había logrado su objetivo, Potter había dejado de seguirlo, su nuevo vigilante era el auror Macmillan, un hombre inteligente, pero no muy astuto del cual se había podido escapar en más de una ocasión para seguir con sus planes de recuperar su vida de manera poco ortodoxa. Sabía por Nott, que trabajaba en el ministerio, en el área de finanzas, que Potter había comenzado a salir con Colin Creevey el fotógrafo de cuarta que lo había acosado desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts, un sangre sucia al que se había encargado de hacer miserable durante sus días de colegio, sintiéndose sumamente satisfecho ello.

Durante su viaje a Italia, Blaise le había hecho notar lo que él ya se imaginaba y que había intentado evadir desde que se había percatado, Potter era el espécimen perfecto para sus planes, uno que sin duda lo ayudaría a concluir su misión, una que se habían alargado de sobremanera. Por supuesto que a Zabini no le alegraba nada, detestaba a Potter, pues estaba enamorado de Draco desde que prácticamente eran unos chiquillos (por supuesto que Malfoy lo sabía pero nunca había comentado nada) y sabía lo que él auror había significado para su mejor amigo.

Convenciéndose de que lo podía manejar, Draco, con ayuda de Blaise, se encargó de Macmillan y luego, fingiéndose realmente preocupado de su seguridad le exigió a Robards un auror, el mejor que tuviera. Por supuesto que había tenido que hacer una pequeña "donación" que no significó nada para su enorme fortuna y entonces, un día después tenía a Potter de nuevo tras él. 

Sabía que enviarían a Potter, Robards no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de mandar a su mejor hombre a vigilarlo de cerca y Draco comenzó a tomarse muy en serio su tarea de poseer al héroe del mundo mágico y hacerse con su poder para lograr sus objetivos. Coqueteaba con él, consciente de que a esas alturas Potter ya debería de sentir algo por él, le causaba celos con Blaise y jugaba al afloja y estira, esperando a que el chico dorado comenzara a perder la paciencia y le exigiera un poco más que un frio beso.

Malfoy estaba consiente de todas las cosas que causaba en Potter; deseo, desesperación, celos, confusión y culpa. Sabía que el moreno seguramente lo estaba pasando mal al no poder tenerlo, al estar tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos y al principio, a Draco le gustó, pues así era exactamente como él se había sentido durante sus años de juventud en Hogwarts, años en los que el moreno parecía tener ojos para todos menos para él; ojos para Diggory, para Chang, para Ginevra Weasley y hasta para Creevey.

Pero aquel sentimiento de venganza indirecta pronto comenzó a desvanecerse. Pasaba con Harry más tiempo de lo que había planeado, como su "guardaespaldas" no se apartaba de él, hacía guardias frente a Malfoy Manor, lo acompañaba al Londres mágico y muggle, incluso estaba ahí durante sus reuniones de trabajo y no tardó en recordar porque se había enamorado de él a sus tiernos quince años. Y es que Harry Potter parecía el hombre ideal; era atento, tierno, amable, caballeroso, dulce, alegre y muy valiente. Si, algo torpe, despistado y no tan letrado como él, pero aquello carecía de importancia cuando notaba aquellos bellos ojos verdes mirándolo como si solo existiera él en el universo.

Por supuesto que él no iba a engañarse y decir que aquel sentimiento era real, sabía que Harry estaba _bajo sus efectos_ y que, por más feliz que le hiciese aquello era una mentira, una que él mismo había creado para fines que Harry seguramente consideraría repugnantes. Sabía que la probabilidad de que Potter lo amase o lo quisiese de verdad rondaban en un cero por ciento, él no era del tipo que un Gryffindor tan arraigado como el moreno considerase digno. No, él era un Slytherin muy orgullosamente, él no era un Hufflepuff tierno y bonachón, o un Gryffindor sincero y valiente. No, él siempre había sido una serpiente, venenosa, orgullosa y peligrosa.

Por eso cuando Potter tuvo aquella epifanía frente a su casa y le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él no puedo hacer más que entrar en pánico, pero sobre todo por la manera en que sus magias, ahora conectadas, habían vibrado ante aquella conexión. Potter se resistía a los _efectos_ y aun así lucía completamente seguro de estar diciendo la verdad. Lo había mirado a los ojos y se le había confesado como si fuesen un par de adolecentes de dieseis, vírgenes y sin experiencias previas en lo que a un romance respecta. Y Draco supo, supo desde ese momento que todo se había jodido, porque después de aquella confesión no podía seguir adelante con su plan.

Por un momento había pensado en aprovecharse de aquello para hacerse con la única cosa que más había deseado y que nunca le había sido concedida, el amor de Harry Potter. Sabía que aquello era imposible, _las reglas_ no le permitirían darse ese lujo y aun así, desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que hubiera una oportunidad por más pequeña que fuera.

Caminó hasta un callejón desde donde se apareció al departamento de Blaise, había querido verlo desde que la confesión del Gryffindor había tenido lugar, dos semanas atrás, pero su amigo había salido del país por asuntos familiares y había tenido que esperar.

Al llegar a la pequeña y lujosa sala lo único que pudo hacer fue encender un cigarrillo, las manos le temblaban y se sentía ansioso. Ni si quiera se detuvo a ver el lugar, lo había visitado demasiadas veces como para querer prestar atención, en su cabeza solo rondaban sus inseguridades, sus pequeñas esperanzas y sus miedos, miedos que lo invadían poco a poco y que se habían incrementado desde que había dejado aquel feo departamento en el Londres muggle.

Blaise apareció por una de las puertas, la que daba a su dormitorio, vestía únicamente una bata y estaba descalzo, Draco sabía que probablemente lo había despertado, pero no le importaba, tenía cosas más importantes que atender en ese momento.

—Creí que te vería hasta mañana —Dijo el moreno con voz rasposa, indicándole a Draco que efectivamente acababa de despertar.

—Yo también, pero he ido a _verlo_ está empeorando.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, Blaise, sí, todos nuestro avances, todo podría irse a la basura, necesitamos encontrar una _fuente_ nueva.

—¿Qué sucedió con Potter? —Draco se tensó.

—Potter ya no sirve, necesitamos encontrar otra —Su amigo arqueó una ceja y tomó asiento frente a la chimenea.

—No te ves bien...

—No estoy bien.

—De acuerdo, Potter era perfecto, ¿Qué ocurrió? —Draco le dio una calada ansiosa a su cigarro. Se pensó un poco la respuesta y finalmente contestó. —Me ha dicho que me ama.

—¿Y? No sería el único que lo ha hecho bajo del efectos del...

—No lo entiendes, Blaise —Le interrumpió. —Él estaba luchando, lo sentí, es obvio que si _le_ afecta, pero no como a los otros y...

—Y tú crees que podría amarte de verdad —Dijo el morocho con voz burlona. —En serio Draco, no puedes ser tan imbécil...

—Es que tú no lo sentiste fue como si...

—Escucha —Le interrumpió nuevamente, con fastidio. —Lamento haber dicho que era buena idea usar a Potter ¿sí? Creí que lo habías superado, que serías maduro, que tendrías bien claros tus objetivos, pero ya veo que no...

—¡Yo tengo bien claros mis objetivos! —Replicó ofendido. Mirando a su amigo con reproche.

—Pues no lo parece, estás echando a perder todo, un trabajo de más de dos años, por tu estúpido enamoramiento infantil —Se puso de pie, mirando al rubio con frialdad. —He arriesgado mucho acompañándote en esta locura, una locura con la que no estuve muy de acuerdo, una a la que accedí solamente porque... —Resopló, tragándose el "porque te amo". —Y ahora, de repente, decides que quieres tirar todo a la mierda por qué crees que Potter está realmente enamorado de ti. Pero déjame decirte algo, Draco, él no te ama, él es igual a los anteriores. Sólo eres tú tratando de creer que es verdad porque no has dejado de estar obsesionado con él. —Draco no dijo nada, miraba la alfombra del living, angustiado. —No hay razones para que alguien como Potter se fije en ti, porque, aunque te cueste admitirlo, estás manchado de mierda, y el estúpido ese es demasiado bondadoso para mezclarse con gente como tú... como nosotros, mucho más después de todo lo que hemos hecho para...

—Lo sé —Le interrumpió con voz temblorosa. —Lo sé pero yo... —Blaise suspiró.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, los dos inmersos en sus propios pensamientos. Blaise sabía lo que Potter representaba para su amigo, un amor imposible, uno que nunca sería correspondido, uno que llevaba años oculto y opacado por un montón de situaciones terribles.

—De acuerdo... buscaremos otro candidato —Dijo Blaise resignado. —Puedes liberar a Potter de... bueno, ya sabes... —Draco lo miró con pánico. —No va a recordar nada —Dijo intentando tranquilizarlo. —Pero él era la única forma de terminar con esto en menos de un mes. Sin Potter, el proceso podría costarnos hasta quince candidatos más, sus magias eran compatibles y ambas poderosas. Y en ese periodo de tiempo _el_ podría morir y entonces no podríamos hacer nada más. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? —Draco asintió dejando el cigarro en el cenicero sobre la pequeña mesita de cristal frente al sofá y tomando asiento junto a su amigo. —Creo que deberías replantearte tus prioridades, Draco... Hemos... Has trabajado tan duro por esto...

—Él me importa... —Declaró ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos. Blaise sintió rabia, pero no se reflejó en su rostro. —Y yo creo que... que le importo un poquito. Hemos pasado casi medio año juntos, conociéndonos y...

—Estaba bajo _el_ efecto, Dra...

—Lo sé pero... —Blaise suspiró cansado.

—Escucha, sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero revoca _el efecto_ y si él, bueno, si él sigue interesado en ti pues... entonces sé feliz. Y si no, podemos utilizarlo ¿Verdad? —Draco pareció dudar un poco.

—Sí, si... si él no siente lo mismo por mí, tal vez podría... —Blaise asintió, sabiendo que Draco no se atrevería y que debía seguir consiguiendo especímenes.

—De acuerdo, bien —Se puso de pie. —De todas formas buscaré más sujetos... Ahora ve a dormir.

—No creo que pueda dormir, te he dicho que mi...

—Ya, pero no podemos hacer nada por _él_ no por ahora, a menos que decidas seguir con lo de Potter...

Draco se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido y negando con la cabeza, su mente era un mar de confusión, meses atrás se sentía tan capaz de hacerlo, por su familia, por el amor que les tenía. Y se sentía sumamente hipócrita, sacrificando a otros sujetos, pero no tocándole un solo pelo a Potter.

Sin decir nada más se desapareció dentro de su mansión, se sentía sobrepasado, se sentía débil y confundido. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que Zabini tenía razón, que Potter era el camino corto, el camino sin más víctimas de sus deseos egoístas, pero después de todo lo que había pasado con él...

 _Una mentira._ Se dijo nuevamente mientras se quitaba la ropa, dispuesto a meterse a la cama. _Es una mentira, Draco,_ _Blaise_ _tiene razón, ¿por qué alguien como él se fijaría en ti?_

Y con ese pensamiento se fue dormir. Soñó con la vez que Harry y él habían pasado la tarde en el callejón Diagon, comiendo helado y platicando sobre cosas sin importancia.


	12. Capítulo doce

El pelinegro se encontraba de pie frente al apartamento de Draco, hacía más de un mes que no sabía absolutamente nada de él, no desde que le confesara sus sentimientos y hubiera precedido de sus servicios como auror. Robards había estado bastante nervioso después de aquello, por supuesto que Harry no le había dicho la razón, y como Malfoy únicamente había llamado para decir que no necesitaba más un guardaespaldas el plan de vigilarlo de cerca se había evaporado. Tampoco era que Potter hubiera avanzado realmente en aquella tarea; Malfoy era tan normal como podía ser un chico de veintitrés años que había sido acusado de mortífago y que tenía que manejar una enorme fortuna heredada por una familia ancestral.

Después de casi medio año de vigilancia exhaustiva y de no encontrar nada cualquiera hubiera creído que el jefe de los aurores se rendiría, pero la verdad es que el tipo parecía casi tan obsesionado como Harry con el rubio, nadie le sacaba de la cabeza que Malfoy estaba metido en algo turbio y había mandado a bastantes aurores a vigilarlo después de que Potter se negara a volver a hacer de aquello, consciente de que, ahora que sabía sus sentimientos por el ojigris no podría ser objetivo. Y para colmo, un chico más había desaparecido, un joven español de veinticuatro años, que se había mudado al Londres mágico en busca de nuevas oportunidades después de que su madre muriera. El chico había conseguido trabajo como sanador en San Mungo, había pasado apenas un par de semanas como practicante cuando dejó de asistir y una de sus compañeras muy preocupada intentó comunicarse con él. Las cosas en su departamento estaban en orden, no había señal de violencia ni nada y así, se sumó al caso de las otras desapariciones misteriosas de las que Potter se encargaba.

Pero que el moreno ya no fuese el auror encargado del caso de Malfoy no significaba que no estuviese al tanto de él, al contrario, no podía dejar de pensar en él, ni en la que había sido su última charla. Al principio había resistido la tentación de encararlo, de exigirle una respuesta, pero después de plantearle a Hermione una situación "hipotética" del amigo de un amigo, ella le había dicho que tenía que darle tiempo y espacio si no quería agobiarlo y Harry, pese a su ansiedad había aceptado, pero después de poco más de un mes la espera había sido insoportable.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí, de pie al edificio donde se encontraba el pent-house del hombre que le robaba horas de sueño durante las noches y de concentración durante el día. Por supuesto que iba escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad, capa que se quitaría nada más se asegurara que Malfoy estaba completamente solo, sin Blaise o alguno de los amantes con los que le había visto durante las últimas semanas, con los que se paseaba por restaurantes, fiestas de alta sociedad o bares.

La puerta de cristal del lujoso edificio se abrió y él pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir su magia invadir el ambiente y le llenó como el aire en sus pulmones. Estar en su sola presencia le hacía sentir así de completo, de vivo.

Gracias a los dioses, Malfoy estaba completamente solo, vestía un traje completamente muggle color gris que combinaba con sus ojos y que los resaltaba. Caminó detrás de él durante unas cuantas calles, no se preguntó porque el rubio no había usado la aparición o la red flu, simplemente se dedicó a contemplar el sonido de su corazón latir con fuerza a causa de los nervios.

Fue cuando llegaron cerca de un callejón que Malfoy se detuvo y con voz indiferente dijo:

—Sé que me estás siguiendo.

Harry se detuvo en seco, era imposible que lo supiera, su capa era una de las tres reliquias de la muerte, nadie podía ver o sentir nada de lo que se encontraba bajo su cobertura, era imposible que Malfoy supiera.

—Escuché tus zapatos, por favor, tengo una cita importante esta noche, quienquiera que seas.

Su voz era relajada, pero Harry podía ver su mano derecha aferrarse a su manga, donde seguramente tendría oculta la varita en caso de que fuese un ataque. Tomó aire y se desprendió de la capa de invisibilidad, no quería ser descubierto de aquella manera tan vergonzosa, hubiese querido ser él quien diese aquel paso, pero al ver que el ojigris no quitaba el dedo del renglón simplemente había cedido.

—Soy yo... —Dijo de manera avergonzada, Malfoy, quién no se había girado hacia él, lo hizo.

El cuerpo de Draco se tensó notablemente y Harry no pudo más que sonreír avergonzadamente.

—¿Me has estado siguiendo? —Le preguntó finalmente, después de un largo momento de silencio.

—No, no... claro que no, yo sólo bueno... —El moreno mantenía su vista en el suelo completamente avergonzado de haber sido descubierto —Bueno si, pero solo porque quería saber si estabas solo, quería... quería hablar contigo...

Draco arqueó una ceja, no muy convencido de sus palabras.

—¿Sobre qué exactamente? Por que si es de nuevo por ese estúpido permiso de registrar de nuevo mi casa quiero decirte que los aurores ya lo hicieron unas cien veces y una más no va a hacer la diferencia y que...

—No, no, escucha Dra... Malfoy, yo ni si quiera sabía que querían registrar tu casa —Tomó aire, ahora mirando el rostro de su acompañante, se notaba bastante indiferente. —Es sobre... nosotros.

—Nosotros... —Repitió en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para Harry.

—Sobre mí, sobre lo que yo... —Suspiró ¿Qué le sucedía? Era un Gryffindor, maldita sea... —Nunca me diste una respuesta...

Draco lo miró de manera evaluativa, como si intentase encontrar alguna mentira. Se quedó tanto tiempo analizándolo que Harry estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de ahí, temeroso de obtener una respuesta negativa. Pero era un león y los leones no huyen.

—No había respuesta que dar —Dijo al fin. —Tú no estás enamorado de mí, es decir, piénsalo un poco, éramos rivales en el colegio, durante la guerra yo estaba en el bando enemigo, nunca nos llevamos precisamente bien, no hasta que salvaste a mi madre ese día en el callejón ¿No crees que es algo estúpido?

—No es estúpido —Le respondió el moreno, en tono ofendido. —Quiero decir, después de eso estuvo la fiesta, hablamos bastante ¿recuerdas?

—Te hice una mamada, Potter, por Merlín. No puedes haberte enganchado por...

—No fue la mamada —Replicó con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza. —Quiero decir, si, aquello me hizo pensar en ti de otra manera, fue fantástico y el sexo después también lo fue, pero eso no fue lo que... —Gruñó, claramente frustrado. —Sí creo que estoy enamorado de ti es por todo lo que pasó después, cuando era tu guardián. Las comidas juntos, los paseos por los jardines de la mansión, las tardes de verano comiendo helado. Dios, Draco, ni yo me lo explico te lo juro, pero es como si existiera algún tipo de...

—Lazo que te jala hacia mí... —Le interrumpió.

—¿Cómo lo...?

—Porque yo también puedo sentirlo.

—¿De verdad? —En ese momento fue como si todas las esperanzas del auror se reavivaran, tal vez, después de todo, no era un caso perdido.

—Si bueno, pero es diferente porque... —Negó y luego dio media vuelta. —No sabes nada sobre mi, Potter.

—¿A dónde vas? —Le preguntó cuándo lo vio comenzar a caminar.

—Te dije que tenía una cita importante —El corazón de Harry se detuvo.

—¿Una cita? ¿Con quién?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo —Respondió antes de seguir caminando.

Por un momento, Harry se quedó de pie viéndolo partir mientras su mente intentaba procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Draco le había dicho que sentía aquella extraña conexión creciendo entre ellos, no le había rechazado y definitivamente parecía dudoso. Y ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a un callejón oscuro, dudando entre dar la vuelta también, volver a su departamento, llamar a Colin, quién ya lo había perdonado y pedirle una nueva oportunidad o alcanzar a Draco Malfoy, el hombre con el que se había obsesionado y poco a poco había aprendido a querer, día a día, salida tras salida.

 _Ya esperé demasiado._ Pensó. _Poco más de medio año, suficiente._

Tomando aquel valor que toda su vida lo había caracterizado comenzó a caminar rápidamente y dobló en la esquina por donde Malfoy había desaparecido. Lo divisó a una cuadra de donde se encontraba, habían coches pasando a su lado, iluminando la noche junto con las luces de los locales cercanos. Sin pensárselo más llegó hasta el rubio y lo tomó de la cintura, fue un agarre seguro y posesivo.

—¿Pero qué...? —Dijo Draco.

Pero Harry no le había dado tiempo de hacer, ni decir nada más; la sensación de aparición los invadió a ambos y juntó sus cuerpos tanto que por un momento, Harry estaba seguro de haberse fusionado con Draco. Sentía su fría y piel pálida pegarse a la suya, sentía el aroma de su colonia colarse en su nariz, invadiéndolo y la suavidad de su largo cabello rubio sobre su cara.

Finalmente se aparecieron en el departamento de Potter, aquel pequeño y modesto lugar que en nada se comparaba con las propiedades de Malfoy. Harry rápidamente bloqueó la puerta principal que, junto con las protecciones anti aparición para cualquiera que no fuese Harry, impedían que Malfoy saliese de ahí. El moreno estaba decidido, Draco no se marcharía, no sin antes rechazarle por completo o darle un sí. Ya había esperado muchísimo y no creía soportar más de lo mismo, si Malfoy decidía rechazarlo él podría seguir con su vida, justo como era entes de aquella noche en esa fiesta de máscaras. Y si decidía aceptarlo entonces se encargaría de no perderlo nunca.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —Draco parecía seriamente irritado, caminaba de un lado a otro en el living. —Tengo una cita importante, mierda...

—Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora —Exigió Potter con su voz autoritaria de auror.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Quiero una respuesta, ahora, Malfoy.

—Mi inversionista va a estar furioso, ese negocio era una puta mina de oro y tu... —Colocó su delgado y pálido dedo sobre su pecho, claramente enojado. —Quita las malditas protecciones Potter o si no...

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —Intentaba sonar relajado, pero la verdad es que le preocupaba estar cruzando los límites.

—Regresarte el maldito _sectumsempra_ que me debes desde sexto año.

Draco sacó la varita de su manga y la colocó bajo la barbilla de Potter, éste, por instinto colocó su varita contra el pecho del rubio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos de manera desafiante. Ninguno de los dos parpadeaba, escrutaban sus rostros, en busca de alguna debilidad, debilidad que ninguno mostró. Era como volver al colegio, era lo que ambos había pensado, como cuando tenían sus encuentros en los pasillos y se dedicaban a amenazarse con todo lo que tenían, hasta que llegase un profesor que calmara la situación. En un par de ocasiones aquello no había sucedido y ambos habían terminado seriamente heridos, no solo por las maldiciones que se habían arrojado, si no por los golpes físicos que se habían causado, al mero estilo muggle.

La tensión seguía creciendo, se conocían bastante bien como para saber que ninguno cedería y que, el primero que bajara la guardia terminaría en San Mungo con heridas leves, pero al fin y al cabo, dañado. Harry levantó más el rostro, intentando quedar a la altura de Malfoy que era más alto. Draco entrecerró los ojos, reflejando el veneno que corría por ellos.

Y entonces, después de largos minutos de respiraciones agitadas por el enojo y miradas asesinas, Draco tomó al auror por el cuello de la camiseta y lo besó. Aquel beso había sido totalmente diferente al que Harry alguna vez hubiera experimentado, estaba lleno de enojo y frustración, nada comparado con los besos llenos de pasión y lujuria que antes le había regalado. Podía sentir la impotencia de su acompañante mientras su lengua exploraba su cavidad bucal, mientras aferraba sus manos a su nuca de manera brusca.

—Te odio... te detesto... —Le decía entre besos, mordidas y gruñidos. —Te he odiado siempre, por complicar mi estúpida existencia, por ser tú, por ser de todos y nunca ser mío, te odio, Harry Potter, te odio —Fue en ese momento que Draco comenzó a temblar ligeramente, pero al contrario de lo que el ojiverde pudiera pensar no estaba llorando. — ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Si tu hubieras estado conmigo cuando... yo nunca... pero ahora ya no...

Y entonces se apartó de él. Harry no podía verlo realmente bien, la falta de luz en la sala no se lo permitía y a escaza luz que provenía de la ventana únicamente le ofrecía siluetas y rasgos no muy marcados.

—Deja que me vaya, por favor —Le pidió finalmente.

—Tú me quieres... —No era una pregunta.

—Desde que tenía quince.

—¿Por qué nunca...?

—Porque tú me odiabas.

—Yo no...

—¡Claro que me odiabas! —Explotó de pronto. —¡Estabas tan feliz cuando el Hipogrifo me atacó! ¡Cuando me convirtieron en hurón y me fracture cinco costillas! ¡Cada que perdía contra ti en algún partido de quidditch! ¡Cuando metieron a mi padre en Azkaban! ¡Disfrutaste de cada cosa mala que me pasaba y te reías de mí junto a tus amigos! —Retomó su paseo por la habitación. —Y luego... luego comenzaste a salir con Chang y finalmente con Weasley. Lo único que yo causaba en ti era lastima, y sin embargo yo siempre...

—Pero ahora es diferente, tú eres diferente, antes en el colegio eras, bueno, tan Malfoy... y justo ahora para mí solo eres Draco...

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —Lo miró con aflicción.

—He pasado meses a tu lado, sé que has cambiado.

Draco cerró los ojos con fuerza y levantó de nuevo la varita hacia él.

—Estás bajo los efectos de un encantamiento de amor —Reveló. El dolor de su voz era indescriptible.

—¿Qué...? —Potter se quedó estático.

—Estás bajo los efectos de un encantamiento de amor... —Repitió, ahora clavando su gris mirada en el moreno rostro del hombre frente a él. —Una vez que lo revoque tu no sentirás nada de esto. Y entonces, te darás cuenta que durante más de medio año has estado viviendo una mentira.

—Draco baja eso... —Dijo inseguro. Con miedo.

—¿Temes que tenga razón? —Harry no respondió, la incertidumbre no lo dejaba. —Lo siento Harry, lamento haberlo hecho, voy a revocar esto y cuando tu no sientas nada por mi todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Yo... me hice estudios y ni un filtro, ni un hechizo...

—Magia negra —Reveló y Harry tembló ante aquellas palabras —Una muy antigua y poderosa, no deja rastro, ni secuelas, vas a estar bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Por caprichoso —Mintió.

—Me engañaste... me hiciste creer que...

— _Finite_ _incantatem —_ Pronunció casi en un susurro.

Una luz brillante de color verde inundó el cuerpo del auror, cegándolo momentáneamente. La sensación de ligereza comenzó a invadir a Potter, pero aparte de eso no había nada diferente, se sentía decepcionado, eso era verdad, no había esperado que Malfoy declarara hacer uso de magia negra y mucho menos contra él.

Cuando la luz se dispersó y pudo ver alrededor se dio cuenta de que Draco aún permanecía de pie junto a la puerta, mantenía su semblante serio y sereno. Harry lo sintió, Malfoy se había deshecho del encantamiento que bloqueaba la puerta.

—Esperaré el interrogatorio por el uso de magia negra —Anunció al abrir la puerta. —No me arrepiento de nada.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada el magnate ya había puesto un pie fuera y se había aparecido, Harry podía sentir su magia vibrar, aún podía seguirlo. Pero ¿cuál era el caso? ¿Aún quería correr detrás de él? Estaba consciente de que, lo que Malfoy le había hecho era completamente ilegal y que estaba mal, usar un encantamiento o un filtro de amor le garantizaba al perpetrador cinco años en Azkaban, pero uno de magia negra lo condenaría a veinte.

Se sentó en su sofá, con la cabeza entre las manos; se sentía alterado, confundido y engañado, pero para nada ofendido, al contrario, se sentía ligeramente alagado. Ahora le encontraba sentido a los síntomas durante los primeros meses después de su encuentro sexual con Malfoy y Zabini, la irritabilidad, el insomnio, los celos injustificados... Aquel encantamiento lo había hecho obsesionarse con Draco Malfoy hasta niveles enfermizos, pero... ¿Si ya no se encontraba bajo aquellos efectos, porque seguía pensando en él?

—Merlín, debo estar loco... —Dijo para sí —Nadie que esté cuerdo podría considerar lo que me hizo como algo romántico —Suspiró antes de desaparecerse, en busca de Malfoy.


	13. Capítulo trece

Contrario a lo que Harry pensaba, el haber descubierto que, durante más de medio año había estado bajo un potente hechizo de amor, hechizo que para empeorarlo, era de magia negra, no lo hizo sentir mal, ni brumado o engañado. Era verdad que lo que le había hecho Draco se catalogaba ilegal y que su sentido Gryffindor de la moralidad le gritaba que nada bueno podía salir de una relación que había comenzado de manera tan errónea. Sin embargo y contra todo lo que había creído a lo largo de sus veintitrés años de vida no le importaba demasiado, habían pasado más de tres meses desde que Draco le había confesado la verdad y no se sentía diferente. Lo extrañaba, y no solo extrañaba los besos, las caricias y las noches de sexo, si no aquella parte que los definía como una relación normal; Las salidas al callejón Diagon para hacer compras, los helados, los restaurantes y bares, las citas de negocios y los paseos por los jardines.

Draco había cambiado mucho desde la guerra y se había encargado de demostrárselo desde el principio, y si bien, Malfoy no era precisamente su hombre ideal (pues aquel era más parecido a Colin), si era verdad que amaba que el rubio nunca fuese como él esperaba, las sorpresas, los cambios de humor, su falta de interés sobre el tema del héroe del mundo mágico, la forma tan diferente en que veía la vida y Harry, casi podía apostar que no existía persona más opuesta a él en todo el universo y aquello, aquello había sido lo que le había hecho caer ante los pies del príncipe heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

Por eso, cuando había seguido a Malfoy a través de la aparición y se dio cuenta de que estaba a mitad del callejón Diagon, completamente solo y sin rastro del rubio no pudo evitar sentirse desilusionado. No era que Harry fuese un hombre intenso, de esos que se enamoran sin razón aparente cada tres días, a Colin jamás le había dicho que estaba enamorado, en el tiempo que habían estado juntos se limitaba a decirle que le quería y apreciaba. Sin embargo, con Malfoy todo había sido tan diferente que le hacía sentir asustado (principal razón por la que se había aventurado en una relación con Creevey), y ahí de pie entre los locales a punto de cerrar y la gente que caminaba con lentitud hasta sus casas se dio cuenta de que definitivamente el encantamiento no tenía nada que ver con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sabía que Malfoy no se acercaría a él, tal vez por miedo o vergüenza, él era un auror después de todo y lo que le había hecho se consideraba un crimen, uno bastante grave, debía admitir. Y debía encontrar una manera de hacerle entender que a pesar de que el encantamiento había terminado él no se sentía diferente, ni enfadado. Quería encontrarlo y decirle que se sentía igual que siempre y que esperaba que él aún pudiese corresponderle, que se aseguraría de recompensarle todos esos años en los que había sido demasiado despistado como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos del ojigris.

Decidido, el Gryffindor volvió a su departamento, debía escribir a su jefe, sabía que Malfoy si había usado magia negra y que, seguramente aquella era la razón por la que se le había estado investigando, probablemente Draco la había usado antes, tal vez intentando atraparlo a él sin que se diese cuenta y debía inventar algo, cualquier cosa para que el rubio saliera bien librado de aquello; después de todo, nadie había salido lastimado y estaba seguro de que, una vez que hablase con Malfoy, aquello no se repetiría.

Hizo todo un informe, uno muy extenso y con un montón de pruebas no precisamente falsas, en el, redactaba como había "descubierto" las verdaderas intenciones de Draco Malfoy; hacer uso de un filtro de amor bastante poderoso para enamorarlo. Aseguraba que aquella situación tenía más de un año, tiempo en que los aurores habían comenzado a sospechar de él, y que, cuando Malfoy había tenido la oportunidad de colarle el filtro en su bebida (después de meses y meses de amistad) simplemente se había arrepentido y le había contado la verdad.

Cuando terminó su muy largo informe, casi al amanecer, se aseguró de que no hubieran errores, que todo concordara con las fechas y aquello sonaba tan endemoniadamente convincente que ni Robards sospecharía algo. En cuanto terminó se colocó su uniforme de auror y salió hasta el ministerio, directo a la oficina de su jefe. Cuando llegó ni si quiera se molestó en esperar ser anunciado, entró.

—Tengo el caso de Malfoy, listo y completo —Anunció dejando el grueso folder con hojas y hojas de pergamino.

—Creo recordar que ya no eras el auror encargado del caso —Le dijo mientras comenzaba a leer.

—Eso es verdad, pero lo que descubrí no fue como auror, si no como amigo de Malfoy —Se sentó relajadamente en la silla. —Debo admitir que tenía mis dudas sobre el plan de ganarme su confianza, pero al final ha dado frutos y ahora podemos continuar con cosas más importantes.

—Debo admitir que este es un muy buen trabajo... —Le respondió el hombre mientras seguía con su lectura. —Aún debo checar la información con los reportes de Corner, Macmillan y tus antiguos informes. Pero por lo pronto todo parece en orden —Sonrió. —Estoy gratamente impresionado.

—Hablando de Michael Corner... ¿Los aurores encargados de su caso han encontrado algo más? Ya sabe, sobre su repentina muerte en San Mungo... bueno, la de él y los otros tres chicos.

Robards se acomodó en su asiento.

—Magia negra, no hay duda, pero el perpetrador no dejó huella, tal vez el mismo que les puso el hechizo en primer lugar, el que los controlaba, se encargó de que ninguna de las victimas hablara, los medimagos están trabajando con nosotros, sobre todo porque... —Suspiró —Por que Corner era de los nuestros. La única pista que teníamos era que tres de aquellos chicos eran pareja de Malfoy, de Corner no pudimos encontrar nada... pero ahora que has demostrado que Malfoy solo estaba tratando de meterse contigo, estamos en ceros de nuevo.

—Además, creo, si me deja opinar... —El hombre hizo un asentimiento. —Dudo que Malfoy estuviese implicado, yo también lo pensé, pero aquel día en la zona de trasportes el _avada_ que Corner lanzó iba directo a él, si no me hubiera mandado a mi allí él probablemente estaría muerto, no existen muchos magos capaces de desviar un hechizo de esos.

—También pensé en eso —Suspiró. —Así que por el momento no tenemos nada y los casos de desaparición...

—Estoy trabajando en ello lo mejor que pudo —Dijo con decisión.

—Lo sé, muchacho, sigue así y pronto tendrás mi puesto.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie.

—Tengo que seguir con lo mío, los aurores encargados del caso dieciséis y cinco de desaparición tiene nueva información para mí.

—Tal vez puedas hablar con Malfoy —Dijo Robards antes de ponerse de pie para despedirlo. —Él no quiso levantar una denuncia, aunque eso no sería sorpresa, nunca lo hace. Tal vez él quiera decirte, ya sabes, como amigos, si sospecha de alguien que lo quiera muerto —Lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Harry casi pudo escuchar a Malfoy soltar una carcajada y responder "todo el mundo, Potter" —Ese sujeto es peligroso y seguramente volverá a intentarlo, no queremos más víctimas.

—Voy hacer lo que pueda —Aseguró saliendo de la oficina completamente satisfecho por como todo había salido. Draco ya no era sospechoso de nada y aquello debía ser suficiente para que Draco le creyera que no estaba enojado.

Al término de su turno prácticamente salió corriendo hacia su apartamento, no había dormido nada, pero se sentía tan positivo y relajado que ni la ducha que tomó lo hizo sentir cansado. Se vistió con las mejores ropas que tenía, unas que Draco le había elegido en alguna ocasión, cuando lo había acompañado a una cena de negocios y el rubio había alegado que no iba a llevarlo vistiendo su túnica de auror. Se dio un vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía detrás de la puerta de su habitación, él no era vanidoso, no le gustaba pasarse horas frente al espejo, pero aquella ocasión lo ameritaba, debía lucir presentable si quería dar una impresión correcta.

Era viernes y los viernes Draco siempre salía por el Londres mágico hasta una pequeña y lujosa cafetería cerca del callejón Diagon, tomaba su café negro, sin azúcar y completamente cargado mientras se dedicaba a leer los avances semanales de las empresas a su nombre, permanecía allí hasta las diez de la noche, pedía un trozo del pastel que ofrecieran ese día y se marchaba a la mansión, para comer aquel pastel en los jardines. Harry lo acompañaba a veces, si es que Zabini no se entrometía. Esperaba que el ojigris realmente hubiera decidido no huir del país debido a las circunstancias.

Se apareció en la zona del restaurante destinada para tal actividad y alisó su túnica una vez más, se prometió que sin importar si Draco estaba solo o no, él entraría ahí y hablaría con él, le diría lo que le tuviese que decir y luego, si Malfoy lo aceptaba, le invitaría a cenar en uno de los restaurantes más caros de la zona mágica, uno donde él tenía pase sin reservación por ser Harry Potter, pase que no lo usaba nunca, pues detestaba abusar de su fama para obtener favores.

Caminó hasta la entrada del café, donde una ya conocida mesera le sonrió y le dio la bienvenida.

—Supongo que viene buscando al señor Malfoy —Dijo guiándolo entre las mesas —Se encuentra en el segundo piso, en la terraza.

—¿Está solo?

—Me dijo que esperaba a alguien, pero no ha llegado.

—Gracias —Dijo sonriéndole con amabilidad y cruzando hasta las escaleras.

Ahora que sabía que Draco definitivamente estaba solo comenzó a sentir como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, como cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a un criminal. Era emocionante y excitante, pero se recordó que quería ir con calma ahora que sabía que quería a Draco y que él le correspondía; debía sonar encantador, halagador, seguro y decidido.

Al cruzar la puerta de cristal que separaba el interior del edificio de la terraza sintió el frio de otoño golpearle y recordándole que en unas semanas más comenzaría el invierno. Caminó con el porte de auror que lo había seguido desde hacía varios años atrás, completamente erguido y moviendo sus brazos con gracilidad, sus ex parejas siempre le habían dicho que lucía sexy. Draco se encontraba en la mesa de siempre, al fondo, apartado del resto de las personas, su taza de café flotaba a su lado mientras él revisaba un montón de pergaminos con gesto satisfecho.

Más decidido que nunca, Potter atravesó todo el lugar y se detuvo frente a Malfoy quién ni si quiera se molestó en levantar la mirada.

—Buenas noches, Draco —Le dijo con voz tranquila y ligeramente alegre.

El mencionado se tensó, claramente abrumado por la presencia del auror, Harry había esperado que al usar aquel tono de voz Malfoy comprendiera que su visita era meramente personal, pero al parecer no había surtido efecto. Tras lo que parecieron largos segundos de incertidumbre, Draco levantó la vista y miró a espaldas del moreno, tal vez esperando a la comitiva de aurores dispuesto a arrestarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó el rubio, tratando de sonar tranquilo, y fallando solo por poco.

—Quiero hablar contigo —Dijo de manera decidida y tomando lugar frente al magnate, sin ser invitado.

—Estoy esperando a alguien —Dijo mirando de nuevo a sus espaldas.

—Creo que ya deberías saber que no he venido como auror, si no, no estarías tan tranquilamente tomando un café —Draco pareció relajarse un poco, pero solo un poco ante aquella declaración. —Vine a decirte que lo del hechizo no me importa.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lo del hechizo no me importa —repitió. —Lo has removido, y me sigo sintiendo atraído por ti —Confesó sin rodeos, sabiendo que Draco esperaba a por alguien. —Quiero cortejarte, Draco.

Tal vez, durante la época de Hogwarts, cuando eran enemigos, Harry hubiese pagado una fortuna por una fotografía del rubio en aquel momento, la boca completamente abierta, los ojos llenos de incertidumbre y nada salía de su boca, ni una quejido si quiera. Harry Potter acababa de obtener lo imposible, dejar a Draco Malfoy sin palabras.

Al ver que el chico no reaccionaba tomó su mano sobre la mesa y le sonrió cálidamente, tal vez, solo tal vez, pensó, había sido demasiado franco y directo.

—No me lo creo... —Susurró finalmente el rubio. —Es imposible... tu ni si quiera deberías recordar algo...

—Oh... —Dijo comprendiendo. —Supongo que una medida de seguridad del encantamiento —Draco asintió lentamente, aún desconcertado. —Eso quiere decir que...

—Repeliste el encantamiento, tú... tú de verdad...

—Sí, Draco, me gustas —Dijo sonriente y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas. —¿Yo aún te gusto?

Draco mantenía sus grises ojos clavados en el rostro de Harry, tal vez sopesando la posibilidad de que aquello fuese una trampa. ¿Qué si aún le gustaba? Merlín, le gustaba desde los quince y estaba enamorado de él desde los dieciséis. Harry vio en los ojos de Malfoy algo que nunca había encontrado en ellos, una chispa de alegría, ligera incredulidad y total ilusión, aquellos ojos que generalmente eran fríos y duros se estaban derritiendo para él.

Vio que la boca de Draco se abría nuevamente, ahí estaba, iba a responder y Harry comenzó a sentirse nervioso pese a que los ojos de su acompañante le gritaban la respuesta. El rubio apenas pudo despegar los labios, cuando una voz a espaldas de Harry lo interrumpió. Draco rápidamente apartó su mano de la del moreno y se puso de pie, de golpe, como si lo hubieran encontrado haciendo algo totalmente ilegal.

—Draco —Había dicho la voz, gélida e imperturbable. —Lamento el retraso, la junta se alargó.

Harry cerró los ojos con frustración, había reconocido al dueño de la voz sin siquiera voltear; Blaise Zabini se encontraba a sus espaldas, podía sentir la vibración de su magia, no estaba contento, no estaba contento para nada. Pero Potter era un auror entrenado, había vencido al señor Tenebroso en más de una ocasión, había matado a un basilisco, había burlado a un dragón y había montado otro, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

Con todo el descaro que le fue posible Harry se puso de pie y sonrió tranquilamente mientras le extendía la mano a Zabini. El apretón que se dieron fue bastante rudo, ambos aplicaron todas las fuerzas que tenían y aun así ninguno hizo mueca de dolor. Sus miradas chocaron con furia, el verde y el café relampaguearon, retándose a dar un paso en falso. Aquella rivalidad era incluso más intensa de la que alguna vez había sentido por nadie. Por supuesto que Potter se encargó de hacer correr energía mágica pura para dejar en claro el poder que poseía, como un ciervo presumiendo sus astas.

—Suficiente, están llamando demasiado la atención —La voz de Draco interrumpió aquel silencioso enfrentamiento. —Esto es ridículo —Dijo casi en un susurro, tomando asiento nuevamente.

—No te acomodes, nos vamos a mi apartamento —Dijo Zabini, tomando la chaqueta de Draco y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Le hice una pregunta y me gustaría que contestara antes de marcharse —Interrumpió el ojiverde.

Harry había usado su tono más neutral, pero la verdad era que, la sola idea de que Draco se marchara con Zabini le hacía sentir encolerizado. Sin embargo, sabiéndose nada de Malfoy, se abstuvo de reclamar o sonar irritado; si Draco Malfoy le respondía de manera afirmativa todo lo demás importaría poco, lo cortejaría tal cual había prometido y se encargaría de hacerle saber a Zabini que no tenía el camino fácil.

Draco miró al Slytherin y al Gryffindor, ambos mantenían sus ojos sobre él, como esperando una respuesta, sabía que Blaise estaría enojado y en busca de una respuesta, se suponía que Potter no debía recordar nada, tal vez sólo sus salidas durante el tiempo que fue el auror asignado a protegerlo y sabía que el asunto se les estaba saliendo de las manos, era peligroso que Potter supiera _algo._ Por otra parte estaba Harry, que más que transmitirle inseguridad como Blaise le trasmitía calma, ni en sus más locos sueños de adolecente había pensado que aquello sucedería, que Harry Potter lo buscaría para decirle que lo cortejaría, que ahora que estaba libre del encantamiento seguía sintiendo _algo_ por él. Aquello le hizo pensar que tal vez Potter se había librado del encantamiento a medio camino y no era que Draco no fuese poderoso, era que había usado la misma magnitud de poder que había usado con _los otros._

—Si —Dijo finalmente hacia Harry, poniéndose de pie. —No olvides tu parte —Agregó antes de tomar la mano de Zabini y salir del lugar.

Harry se quedó estático mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, aquellas dos letras que formaban aquella palabra, la palabra "si", habían sido su felicidad completa en aquellos dos segundos. Sabía a qué trato se refería Malfoy, el rubio no se lo dejaría fácil, no después de haberlo esperado por años y Harry tenía que demostrar que estaba al nivel, que estaba por encima de Blaise Zabini o de cualquiera con quien Draco Malfoy hubiese mantenido una relación.

El moreno sonrió y salió del local hasta la zona de aparición mientras su mente trabajaba en el montón de formas que habían de cortejar a un Malfoy. 


	14. Capítulo catorce

Zabini estaba furioso, él lo sabía, y tenía que admitir que lo entendía, estaba arriesgando demasiado al seguirle el juego a Potter. No solo estaba en juego su libertar, y su credibilidad ante la sociedad mágica, si no la de su amigo, quien había arriesgado tanto como él. Blaise había sido cómplice en cada uno de sus planes, lo había apoyado como nadie y había creído en él y sus locuras, lo había encubierto en más de una ocasión y siempre buscaba alguna manera de facilitarle el trabajo. Era verdad que Pansy y Theo también eran sus amigos, pero ninguno de los dos estaba tan involucrado como Blaise, ninguno de los dos sabía realmente en que andaban metidos, se limitaban a ayudar en pequeñas tareas nada arriesgadas, se limitaban a aceptar que no les dirían más que lo estrictamente necesario.

Por eso, cuando, llegó al apartamento de Zabini y éste comenzó a gritarle no pudo más que permanecer de pie, mirar fijamente a su amigo y poner la expresión más indiferente que tenía. Sabía que su amigo tenía aquel derecho, el derecho de reclamarle por su insensatez, por su estupidez y su falta de sentido común. Porque si bien Blaise le había dicho anteriormente que podía intentar algo con Potter al quitarle el encantamiento, no le había hecho nada de gracia saber que Harry Potter había sido capaz de resistir el encantamiento amoroso que le habían puesto, pero sobre todo, no le agradó nada que pudiera recordarlo. Aquel pequeño detalle era de suma importancia, que Potter pudiera recordar, que su fuerza mágica fuese tan poderosa como para hacerle resistir un encantamiento de tal magnitud los ponía en peligro, sobre todo, porque no podían estar seguros de que Potter fuese de fiar.

Una cosa era que el cara rajada gustara un poco de Draco, que encontrara interesante el tema de la conquista, de desear lo que se le había otorgado a muchos pero a él no, y una muy diferente, que quisiera a Draco Malfoy lo suficiente como para mantener cerrada la boca, como mínimo, si lograba descubrir algo de sus planes. Porque Potter, no solo era un mago poderoso, era un auror, uno de los mejores que tenía el ministerio y Zabini sabía que dejarlo entrar a la vida de su rubio amigo significaba un riesgo enorme, uno que no iba a correr, no cuando el juego estaba por terminar.

—Tu maldita obsesión de colegiala enamorada tiene que terminar ahora —Le había dicho a su amigo, prácticamente se lo había escupido en la cara. —Si algo sale mal no podremos librarnos de él como lo hicimos con Corner y los otros ¿Entiendes? —Pasó sus gruesas y morenas manos por su cabello. —Joder Draco, él recuerda, recuerda todo y es un jodido auror. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Estamos tan cerca de devolverle a tu padre su alma, necesitamos conseguir un par de chicos más y el ritual estará completado, no puedes echar a perder todo ahora —La frustración en su voz era obvia, pero Draco no cambió su expresión indiferente. —Tu madre está muy delicada, tenemos a Lestrange detrás de nosotros, así que, por favor, por primera vez en tu maldita vida deja pasar ese estúpido capricho.

—Potter no es un capricho —Se había defendido. —Sabes que le quiero desde el colegio.

—¡¿Querer?! ¡Draco, Joder! ¿Cómo puedes decir que le quieres? No lo conoces de nada, su relación se limitaba a peleas estúpidas en los pasillos y en clases que compartíamos con ellos. Es un estúpido capricho, no sabes nada de él y él no sabe nada de ti...

—Hemos pasado más tiempo juntos, en este medio año él...

—¡No seas ingenuo, por Merlín! ¡Deja de engañarte! Harry Potter fue esa cosa que querías y que nadie te dio, pero ya no eres un mocoso, tienes veintitrés años, Draco y estás metido en algo nada agradable, magia negra, secuestro, asesinato ¿Crees que Potter va a seguir interesado en ti si se entera? ¿Crees que si te descubre va a quedarse callado solo porque le gusta tu culo? —El rostro de Malfoy comenzaba a colorarse por el enojo. —Para empezar ¿Crees que se hubiera fijado en ti si no fuese por el estúpido hechizo de amor? En los seis años de colegio el no mostró por ti otra cosa que no fuera desprecio y a veces, lástima, como cuando te salvaba la vida, después de la guerra solo apareció para dar su testimonio, uno que dio por que es un estúpido Gryffindor con sentido de la justicia, no iba a dejar que tú y tu madre se hundieran, pero hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti, por mí, merlín, lo hubiera hecho hasta por Goyle.

Pero la reprimenda no paró ahí y cada palabra que Zabini soltaba era un golpe para Malfoy, quien sabía que su amigo estaba en lo correcto. Si bien Potter se había librado del hechizo en algún punto, eso no quería decir que no fuese él el responsable de que aquella relación hubiera empezado, de no haber sido por el encantamiento, Harry Potter jamás se hubiera fijado en él, jamás se hubiese dado tiempo para conocerlo ni un poco, no lo había hecho en Hogwarts y no lo hubiera hecho tantos años después. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, pero cuando se encontraba cerca de Potter simplemente le era imposible controlarse, cuando estaba cerca de él se sentía como un joven completamente normal, no era un Malfoy, no era un ex mortífago, era solo Draco, y solo Draco quería a Harry Potter como jamás había querido nada en la vida. Un capricho, le llamaba Blaise y él no tenía forma de negarlo, o al menos así había sido al principio.

Debía admitir que cuando se había enterado de que Potter era el auror encargado de vigilarlo bajo la sospecha de estar practicando magia negra se había sentido contento, había obtenido la oportunidad de desquitar tantos años de odio y rechazo, porque le resultaba sumamente frustrante que el salvador del mundo mágico pareciese dispuesto a fijarse en toda la comunidad mágica menos en él y le daba gran satisfacción el pensar que Potter estaba por ahí, revolcándose en el deseo de poseerlo, de tenerlo, aunque fuese por los efectos de un encantamiento.

Aquello cambió en cuanto comenzó a frecuentarlo como guardaespaldas, por ese entonces Potter ya se estaba librando del encantamiento, poco a poco, su magia había drenado aquella magia negra de su sistema y aunque parecía ligeramente obsesivo con él, la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo era sumamente normal. Potter era toda una caja de sorpresas, una que probó y le encantó, una de la que no quería deshacerse. El plan de utilizar su magia para terminar el ritual que le devolvería el alma a su padre se desmoronaba, día a día, semana a semana, mes con mes se fue enamorando de Potter y aquello que había nacido como una obsesión nada sana, como un capricho infantil se había convertido en algo real, en algo que podía sentir y tocar.

Había intentado resistirse, por supuesto, por eso era que a veces, en medio de una "cita" con Potter se marchaba con Blaise y tenía sexo con él, por eso salía con diferentes chicos a bares y fiestas de alta sociedad. Quería convencerse de que el que estaba bajo un encantamiento era Potter y no él, que él no podía estarse enamorando de Harry Potter, porque era estúpido y peligroso. Pero aquella barrera había caído en cuanto Harry le había dicho que se había enamorado de él y no había podido hacer más que salir corriendo y negarse que eso había ocurrido de verdad.

Por supuesto que la salida fácil a aquella situación era romper el hechizo de amor, dejar que Potter olvidara sus sentimientos y seguir con su vida. Pero por muy fácil que aquello le pareciera había sido cobarde, sabía que el romper el hechizo significaba perder aquello que siempre había deseado, dejarlo machar voluntariamente y no se sentía listo para eso. Por esa razón había postergado el asunto hasta que Potter apareció de nuevo, cuando él iba a una cita de negocios con un hombre muggle y cuando el moreno le había dicho que quería hablar sobre un "nosotros" que no existía, un "nosotros" ficticio fue que se vio obligado a romper el hechizo de amor.

Pero como siempre, Harry Potter volvió a sorprenderlo cuando se apareció frente a él en aquella cafetería reafirmándole sus sentimientos; le quería por los meses que habían pasado juntos, no por el tonto hechizo y aquello solo hizo que el Slytherin flaqueara. Esa tarde se reuniría con Zabini para hablar sobre el tema, pero el que Potter apareciese y recordarse todo había complicado las cosas.

—Un _obliviate_ —Dijo Zabini aquella noche, cuando ya se había tranquilizado lo suficiente. —Tienes que borrar su memoria, que te recuerde como un buen ex compañero de escuela al que tuvo que proteger por trabajo, pero eso es todo.

Y pese a todo Draco había aceptado aquello, porque Harry podía ser guapo, sexy, tierno y cariñoso, pero no podía jugarse la oportunidad de tener a su familia de nuevo, de tener a sus padres juntos y felices, de recuperar lo que la guerra y Voldemort le habían arrebatado. El plan era encontrarse con Potter en su apartamento, hacerle bajar la guardia y borrarle la memoria mientras Zabini buscaba un nuevo espécimen para el ritual en Bulgaria.

Y tal vez Draco se hubiese apegado al plan si no hubiese sido de nuevo por su debilidad por cierto moreno de bellísimos ojos verdes, labios carnosos y cuerpo de infarto que día a día, después de su encuentro en la cafetería, se encargaba de enviarle flores, chocolates, anillos carísimos, prendas de diseñador, lociones, libros y notas que rayaban en lo cursi. Y no eran aquellas cosas lo que lo hacían sentir como un mocoso de quince años completamente enamorado, si no las intenciones de Potter. Cada regalo que recibía venía impregnada de su esencia mágica, esencia que le gritaba desesperadamente que le quería.

Por supuesto que tampoco tenía intenciones de traicionar la confianza de su mejor amigo el cual se encontraba en el extranjero buscando al candidato ideal para sus planes y que no regresaría en bastante tiempo. Por eso, tras tres meses de cortejo de parte de Potter él no respondió por ninguno de los regalos, ni a las notas en las que le pedía una cita al teatro o a un restaurante lujoso, se limitaba a aceptar los detalles y a sonreírle al moreno de manera coqueta cada que se encontraban por el callejón Diagon. Agradecía que en todas aquellas ocasiones Potter hubiese estado de servicio y que le fuese imposible seguirlo, pues sabía que, de ser así, él no se habría resistido.

Aquella mañana, al final del tercer mes de aquel juego tan extraño que habían iniciado, Draco había recibido una carta de parte de Zabini, había encontrado a tres chicos con el perfil mágico que necesitaban, demoraría solo un par de semanas más en volver, en lo que buscaba una manera de trasladar a los tres chicos de manera discreta y nada legal.

Draco sabía que debía sentir un poco de pena por los pobres incautos que servirían de sacrificio para sus fines egoístas, pero la verdad es que lo único que sentía era alivio y felicidad al saber que pronto tendría a su padre de vuelta y que su madre estaría tan encantada con la noticia que volvería a ser la misma mujer feliz, segura y fuerte que había sido siempre. Había trabajado años para lograr aquello, había hecho muchas cosas de las que no se sentía orgulloso, pero la recompensa era una vida feliz y tranquila, una que siempre había merecido y de la cual había sido privado.

Con cierto dejo de tranquilidad tomó una ducha y se colocó una de sus túnicas formales, aquella tarde tenía una reunión en Gringotts y no podía llegar tarde, los duendes no solían ser muy pacientes. Decidió almorzar algo ligero y aparecerse desde la mansión hasta el callejón Diagon, por el que caminó de manera despreocupada; desde hacía unos meses que los aurores habían dejado de vigilarlo, seguramente no habían encontrado nada sobre él y se habían rendido.

La reunión fue larga y exhaustiva, los duendes rara vez querían tratar con magos y les hacía enojar muchísimo que uno les dijera como hacer su trabajo. Finalmente y tras varios arreglos y acuerdos diferentes, el rubio pudo salir de ahí, debía ir a ver a su padre a aquel horrible departamento en el Londes muggle y, con la certeza de que ya nadie del ministerio lo seguía simplemente se apareció hacia su destino.

Después de la sensación de jalones y vueltas, finalmente el horrible lugar comenzó a dibujarse frente a él. Un cuartucho de mala muerte de cuatro por cuatro, sucio y descuidado en el que únicamente había una cama sobre la que descansaba su padre, un tocadiscos viejo y una silla donde él se sentaba para observarlo y brindarle de su energía mágica mezclada junto con el de sus víctimas, la cual él absorbía y lo volvían más poderoso de lo que ya era.

—Hola, papá —Le dijo en voz muy baja mientras volvía a colocar la música, sabía que su padre no podía escucharla pero lo hacía de todas maneras. —Blaise escribió hoy, todo estará listo en un par de semanas, ¿no estás feliz? —Tomó asiento frente a él. —Mamá ha estado preguntando por ti, he tenido que borrarle la memoria para que no recordara esto, intentó lanzarse desde el tercer piso de la mansión y justo ahora esta durmiendo, no despertará hasta que yo quiera, y cuando lo haga, lo primero que verá será a ti —Sonrió y un extraño sonido se hizo presente, sonido que fue opacado rápidamente por la música. —He logrado recuperar una de nuestras propiedades en Alemania, nos iremos a vivir ahí nada más regreses, sé que amas Malfoy Manor, pero quedarnos en Londres será muy arriesgado. Allá podrás salir a las calles sin problemas junto a mamá, podremos salir de compras e ir al teatro o a la ópera...

Se acomodó en su asiento y tomó aire, sacó de la túnica su varita y apuntó con ella a su progenitor, el cual se encontraba inmóvil, con los ojos vacíos y la boca entreabierta. Draco susurró un encantamiento que en sus labios sonaba como una canción celestial, calmada y llena de aflicción. Una luz dorada empezó a rodearlo a él y a su padre y lentamente sintió como la magia comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo y se alojaba en Lucius Malfoy. La luz pronto comenzó a tornarse violeta y luego negra, la magia oscura comenzó a invadirlos, y llenó a Draco de miles de sentimientos negativos, furia, coraje, resentimiento, dolor, tristeza, culpa y miseria. Cuando el ritual terminó, una hora después él solo pudo recostarse en la silla, había comenzado a llorar sangre a la mitad del proceso, pero estaba tan acostumbrado que ni si quiera se limpió el rostro.

—Conocí a alguien... —Dijo cuando el aire regresó a sus pulmones. —Alguien a quién quiero y creo que él me quiere un poquito, sé que lo nuestro es imposible, él me odiaría si supiera lo que estoy haciendo, si supiera que estoy usando magia negra para traer de vuelta tu alma, padre. Me odiaría si se enterara que le lancé un hechizo de magia negra para robarme su magia... —Suspiró. —Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, me dijo que... me dijo que había vuelto a elegir mal y que él no iba a salvarme del fuego esta vez... Estoy seguro que aquel recuerdo es el único que no ha podido recuperar, pero tenía razón, yo... me estoy quemando y le dije que no me importaba pero ahora... —Tomó aire y abrió los ojos lentamente. —Ahora no me importaría que me salvara...

Una de las manos de Lucius se movió, y Draco se quedó estático, iba a conseguirlo, su padre volvería y él estaría condenado. Se puso de pie y, usando un _scourgify_ , limpió de su rostro todo rastro de sangre y se apareció en su apartamento en el Londres mágico. Se recostó sobre el sillón, exhausto, no tenía ganas de moverse, ni de hacer nada, solo dejar que el tiempo pasara.

El sonido de algo entrando por su ventana le hizo abrir los ojos, un avioncito de papel se había detenido frente a él. Tomó el papel y con algo de pereza lo desdobló, era una nota sencilla escrita con letra desastrosa.

"Baja". Era lo único que ponía.

Draco sabía que aquella nota pertenecía a Potter y, aunque al principio dudó no tardó más de diez minutos en tomar su capa para el frio y bajar las escaleras.

Harry Potter se encontraba recargado en el edifico de enfrente, vestía una túnica bastante elegante y su cabello negro y desordenado bailaba con el viento invernal. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y lo escrutaban tras los cristales de los anteojos. Draco se quedó de pie frente a su edificio, esperando a que Potter se acercara. El moreno comprendió el mensaje y caminó hasta él con su porte de auror, regalándole al rubio una sonrisa pequeña pero significativa. En las manos, cargaba un ramo de flores bellamente acomodadas, ramo que entregó al Slytherin sin una pizca de vergüenza.

—Quería verte... —Le dijo Draco con voz susurrante mientras aceptaba el ramo y miles de mariposas empezaron a revolotear en su estómago. —Necesitaba verte, Harry...

—Aquí estoy... —Le contestó el Gryffindor mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo, como si comprendiera la situación.

—Necesitas dejar de enviarme todos esos regalos... —Dijo Draco suavemente, apretando su cuerpo contra el del auror. —Necesitas dejar de buscarme...

El silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, pero Harry no dejó de acariciar su rubia cabellera. Ninguno de los dos estuvo consiente del tiempo que estuvieron ahí abrazados a mitad de la acera, con el frio viento invernal chocando contra sus cuerpos. Draco disfrutaba del calor que Harry le brindaba y no podía pensar en nada más.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo... —Dijo Harry finalmente, con voz suave, como quién explica algo a un niño. Draco se tensó ligeramente. —Sé lo de tu padre, lo de los secuestros, lo sé todo. —Malfoy se apartó con brusquedad, buscando su varita entre la túnica, no estaba... Harry la sostenía entre sus manos, lo miraba de manera tranquila, pero no por ello dejó de lucir intimidante.

—No sabes nada —aseguró Draco, valorando su mejor manera de escapar.

Harry apuntó su varita hacia el rubio, decididamente.

—No intentes huir, Malfoy, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.


	15. Capítulo quince

Se sentía ligeramente decepcionado, tras tres meses de cortejo y arduo trabajo no había logrado avanzar demasiado, Draco no respondía a sus cartas o notas, aceptaba sus regalos pero nunca enviaba agradecimientos por ello y la situación comenzaba a tornarse desesperante. Pero Harry era un Gryffindor, uno muy valiente y perseverante, por ello, aunque se sentía ligeramente desanimado jamás flaqueó.

Les había advertido a sus amigos de sus intenciones con Malfoy, situación que generó un descontento general. Absolutamente nadie se explicaba como es que aquello había pasado y por más que Harry les había explicado (principalmente a los Weasley) que todo había pasado mientras trabajaba para Malfoy como guardaespaldas, no parecía ser una razón suficientemente fuerte, por lo que todos insistieron en hacerle más de una prueba contra filtros amoroso o encantamientos de amor. Por supuesto que Harry había fingido sentirse ofendido, sabía que Malfoy era capaz de eso, porque si lo había hecho, pero ahora esos sentimientos eran suyos, no eran causados por nada más que por su propio corazón.

Después de aquella disputa con sus amigos más cercanos y las aclaraciones que incluían citas en San Mungo, todos se resignaron a aceptar que tal vez, solo tal vez, Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, el chico dorado, el elegido, estaba enamorado de Draco Malfoy, ex mortífago y bully del colegio, aquel que había sido su rival por más de seis años, aquel que le iba a entregar al señor oscuro durante la batalla, el mismo que no paraba de hacerle la vida imposible. Si, era extraño, pero finalmente, todos al segundo mes tuvieron que aceptar que Potter iba enserio. Por supuesto que el único que no parecía resignado con la noticia era Colin, el fotógrafo insistía en que Malfoy solo lo llevaría a la ruina, y no solo por los carísimos regalos que le compraba, si no emocional y mental. Pero esto a Harry se le hacía más una exageración que otra cosa, o al menos así había sido hasta aquella tarde.

Su rutina era bastante simple, se levantaba, tomaba una ducha, un desayuno sencillo y luego partía hacia el ministerio donde se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a la investigación de los jovencitos desaparecidos, después de llegar al punto en que sentía que una pieza importante le hacía falta se ponía de pie e iba a patrullar algunas de las zonas mágicas de Londres, en las que, si tenía suerte, se encontraba con cierto rubio de cuerpo espectacular y rostro de adonis al que le dedicaba una sonrisa ladeada. Y entonces, solo entonces, volvía al ministerio, recogía sus cosas, revisaba sus informes una vez más y los dejaba a su secretaria, volvía al callejón, compraba algo bonito y se lo enviaba a Malfoy vía lechuza con una nota sutil y ligeramente cursi. Se quedaba en casa esperando una respuesta que no llegaría nunca y finalmente se iba a dormir.

Por eso, cuando Harry llegó a su oficina aquella mañana y encontró sobre su escritorio un folder misterioso sin firmar y bastante grueso supo que aquella rutina que se había formado se rompería y por mucho. Le preguntó a su secretaria si sabía quién había dejado aquello, pero la regordeta mujer de sesenta años se limitó a decir que había llegado con una lechuza como _evidencia_ para algún caso. Por supuesto que nadie se había preocupado por revisar el material, sabían que, se ser algo peligroso las protecciones del ministerio no lo hubieran dejado pasar.

Harry se colocó tras su escritorio y observó el grueso fólder sobre él, pasó la varita por el objeto, tomando las precauciones pertinentes y cuando estuvo seguro de que era seguro abrirlo, lo hizo. Le asombró notar que lo primero que había dentro de aquel montón de papeles era una fotografía de Malfoy, una fotografía bastante actual, se le veía caminando por el Londres mágico sin su facha común, parecía un joven cualquiera mezclado entre la multitud, iba a acompañado de Blaise Zabini, para variar y ambos parecían realmente interesados en un joven de pie a solo unos metros de ellos... Harry no tuvo que mirar dos veces la fotografía, conocía al otro chico, era el sujeto número once de su investigación de desapariciones.

Aquello lo puso en sobre alerta, pero muy a su pesar continuó con el estudio de la evidencia que le había sido enviada. Hoja tras hoja y fotografía tras fotografía Harry fue cayendo en cuenta de la verdad, Draco Malfoy, su Draco, era el secuestrador de veinticuatro chicos de entre quince y veinticinco años, chicos que llevaban desaparecidos más de dos años y que, ahora estaba seguro, no seguirían con vida. No iba a negarse a aceptarlo, ya sabía de lo que Draco era capaz de hacer para obtener lo que quería, no se detenía por nada, ni por nadie y aquellas pruebas era todo lo que necesitaba para rectificarlo.

Soltó un suspiro, no se sentía abrumado, ni decepcionado, se sentía resignado. Se recostó sobre su asiento, mientras miraba las fotografías extendidas sobre la superficie de madera del escritorio, pensaba en lo muy toxico que podía ser alguien tan bello como Draco, mirando sus ojos estaba seguro de que era un ángel... mirando su alma se percató de que era un ángel de la muerte.

—Ni si quiera me explico por qué no estoy enojado contigo... —Le dijo a una de las fotografías.

El autor de aquella nada pequeña investigación se mantenía en anonimato, pero al final había adjuntado una nota en la que decía tener más información y si Harry la quería tendría que ir por ella, solo a las afueras de Yorkshire. El hombre misterioso había adjuntado un traslador que lo dejaría a las afueras de la propiedad donde lo recibiría. Potter sabía lo peligroso que era aquello, pero necesitaba saber más, necesitaba la información completa.

Finalmente avisó a su secretaria que saldría y con la evidencia miniaturizada y en su túnica llegó a su apartamento vía red flu desde donde tomó el traslador, dispuesto a llegar al fondo de aquello. El lugar al que llegó era un prado completamente desierto, donde lo único a la vista a kilómetros era una pequeña y ruinosa cabaña a solo un par de metros de dónde él se encontraba.

Con varita en mano, Potter avanzó hasta la cabaña, sus sentidos estaban completamente alerta, podía sentir la tierra bajo sus pies con claridad, las vibraciones de magia provenientes del interior vibrando, el aire colándose entre cada hebra de su cabello, nada lo tomaría por sorpresa. Al detenerse frente a la puerta esta se abrió, invitándolo a pasar y con la misma precaución de segundos atrás se introdujo en el lugar.

La cabaña en si era muy pequeña, de manera muy amontonada había una cama, una pequeña mesa a punto de derrumbarse, un banquito de madera, una repisa con tres libros llenos de telaraña y polvo junto a una cámara que lucía bastante nueva, robada tal vez.

—Me alegra que decidiera venir joven Potter —Dijo una voz desde otro pequeño cuarto que parecía el baño. —Confiaba en que su sentido de la justicia lo haría entender lo arriesgado de la situación.

A Harry le bastó mirarlo un par de segundos para reconocerlo, aquel que lo había citado no era más que Rabastan Lestrange, el único mortífago que quedaba prófugo desde hacía más de tres años. El hombre no había cambiado en nada si se omitía el hecho de que su negro cabello había perdido color sin razón aparente, no habían pasado muchos años desde la batalla de Hogwarts y aparte de eso, el hombre no parecía haber envejecido mucho. Potter lo evaluó con la mirada, tratando de adivinar si aquello era una trampa. Al contrario de la última vez que lo había visto, Lestrange no lucía nervioso, sino más bien cauteloso, tal vez sopesando las posibilidades de que Harry decidiera arrestarlo antes de dejarlo hablar.

—¿Por qué me has enviado esto? —Dijo Harry sacando el montón de papeles de su túnica, al tiempo que estos volvían a su estado original.

—Porque alguien tenía que saber —Dijo con simpleza, sentándose en la vieja cama frente a Harry. —Porque el imbécil de Malfoy planeaba hacerme lo mismo que le hizo a todos esos muchachos —El hombre tocó su cabello con distracción. —Porque a cambio quiero salir bien librado de Azkaban.

—Los aurores estuvieron buscando estas pistas por años, ¿cómo es que tú lograste encontrarlas sin problemas?

—¿Sin problemas? —Preguntó irónico. —Tres putos años de investigación Potter, yo sabía lo que Malfoy buscaba, los aurores no, por eso yo sabía dónde encontrar la evidencia.

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que Malfoy busca? —Preguntó con seriedad e indiferencia fingida.

—No voy a hablar hasta que tenga una garantía, tu palabra de que no volveré a Azkaban, que esto será suficiente para mantenerme libre.

—¿Por eso me buscaste a mí? —Preguntó pensando por un momento que aquel hombre estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por Malfoy.

—Por supuesto, eres el salvador del mundo mágico, a ti te escucharán si les dices que me exoneren, te escucharon cuando testificaste a favor de los Malfoy.

Harry se quedó en silencio sopesando las opciones, un sentimiento que no podía reconocer comenzó a implantarse en su pecho y como si hubiera tomado _felix_ _felices_ supo lo que tenía que hacer, un sentimiento muy similar al que le había empujado a encubrir a Malfoy y el asunto del hechizo de amor.

—De acuerdo, te escucho.

—Quiero una inquebrantable, si no, no hay trato.

Potter rodó los ojos con fastidio, gesto que se le había quedado por haber pasado tanto tiempo con el rubio. Realizaron el pacto, Harry acordaba hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que el tipo no terminara en Azkaban, aunque aquello no era necesario, Potter sabía cumplir sus promesas.

—De acuerdo, escúchame bien —Dijo Lestrange acomodándose en la cama, con expresión seria. —Malfoy busca magia, magia compatible con la suya, como la mía, como la tuya —Harry levantó la ceja, claro que sabía que su magia era compatible con Malfoy, desde la primera vez que habían tenido sexo algún tipo de vínculo se había creado entre ellos, un vínculo a causa de la magia. —Necesita absorber estos poderes para poder dárselos a su padre en algún tipo de ritual de magia negra, un ritual para traer el alma de Lucius de vuelta, uno muy peligroso y poderoso que necesita de muchos sacrificios —pasó saliva, ligeramente atemorizado, la expresión de Harry cambió ligeramente, ahora fruncía el ceño. —El bastardo ese ha estado bebiendo una poción que tiene como base sangre de _veela_ , lo hace irresistible ante cualquiera y usa aquella habilidad para engatusar a sus víctimas, las envuelve cual serpiente, se las lleva a la cama y va absorbiendo su magia, poco a poco, hasta que se adueña de ella completamente y el mago muere, un mago no puede vivir sin su poder mágico —explicó —, Michael Corner, Cormarc McLaggen, David Taylor y Damian Jones ¿los viste alguna vez, no es así? Todos ellos estaban destinados a morir y ninguno lo sabía. Yo los envié a matar a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó ahora verdaderamente interesado.

—Porque era la única manera de salvarlos, si Malfoy muere las victimas que aún no han muerto recuperarán su poder mágico y vivirán, es una de las maneras de ayudarlos.

—¿Y la otra?

—Aquella esta fuera de mis manos y las tuyas, —aclaró— solo Malfoy tiene acceso a la segunda forma y es creando un vínculo mágico con la víctima —Harry palideció ligeramente, entendiendo aquellas palabras. —La persona que sea seleccionada estará obligada por el hechizo de magia negra a serle totalmente fiel al mago invocador, no podrá traicionarlo de ninguna manera, aunque lo desease y el mago invocador estará atado a este mismo principio. Es peligroso, los dos individuos deben ser cien por ciento compatibles y una vez que el vínculo esté establecido nada puede romperlo, sus magias se vuelven una sola, se alimentan mutuamente.

—¿Na-nada puede romperlo? —Preguntó el moreno con voz temblorosa, sintiendo de repente aquel vínculo que tenía con Malfoy más fuerte que nunca. —¿Ni si quiera el mago invocador?

—Es inquebrantable —Afirmó y Harry vio en sus ojos de repente la comprensión —él... tú y él...

Harry pasó su morena mano por su cabello, comprendiendo de pronto lo que estaba pasando, no había delatado a Malfoy respecto al hechizo de amor por que no podía, lo había encubierto por que no podía traicionarlo, por eso leer toda esa evidencia en su contra no lo hizo saltar y retorcerse de furia, por eso había reaccionado como si se tratara de una invitación a tomar el té. Draco no había roto el encantamiento por que no podía, simplemente nada podía romper el vínculo que había entre ellos y aquello lo aterró, por que Malfoy estaba metido en cosas muy malas, demasiado malas y él no podía intervenir. Su obsesión por Malfoy no había menguado, solo se había transformado por el vínculo entre ellos, vínculo que Harry había permitido.

—¿Está enamorado de ti? —La voz de Lentrange lo trajo de vuelta, interrumpiendo su ataque de pánico.

—¿Eh? —Pudo balbucear a penas.

—El vínculo solo puede formarse si Malfoy está enamorado de ti y si tú le correspondes... solo el amor puede salvarte de magia turbia como la que Malfoy está usando. —Lestrange se puso de pie sutilmente y comenzó a caminar hasta la repisa donde tenía el montón de libros. —Eres Harry Potter, el amor te salvó de Voldemort cuando era un bebé, de la maldición asesina. Con tu sacrificio de amor durante la última batalla salvaste a los que aún quedaban en pie... —De entre el polvo el hombre sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia Potter.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Harry aún conmocionado.

—Si tu mueres él morirá, y tú no podrás vivir bajo una maldición tan poderosa como aquella ¿o sí? ¿Podrás con la culpa? Draco Malfoy va a ir por allí haciendo lo que le plazca y tú no podrás oponerte, ni acusarlo. Si te mato aquí, ahora, esto va a acabar, Malfoy no va a salirse con la suya.

Harry cerró los ojos, consiente de cada parte de su cuerpo, consiente de su alma y de su esencia mágica la cual estaba encadenada a un hombre cuyos escrúpulos eran inexistentes, un hombre que era cruel y malvado, pero que a pesar de todo amaba y ese amor era lo que le impedía terminar como Corner o McLaggen... Potter sabía que Lestrange tenía razón, podía vivir fiel a Malfoy por sobre sus malas decisiones o podía morir en ese momento y salvar la vida de aquellos que aún no habían caído por el hechizo de Malfoy.

Era complicado y confuso, Harry ya no estaba seguro de lo que era verdad y de lo que no, no sabía en qué momento empezaba su verdadero cariño por Draco y donde empezaba el efecto de aquella oscura y negra magia. Ya no se sentía capaz de distinguir entre él y Draco, entre lo que eran sus valores y los del Slytherin, él, como Harry Potter había dejado de existir, tal vez desde hacía más de un año y él a penas se percataba, pese a que las señales habían estado ahí todo el tiempo. ¿Sería capaz de vivir felizmente junto a Draco Malfoy aún a sabiendas que estaba traicionando sus principios y valores? La respuesta que encontró dentro de él le hizo temblar.

Con la agilidad de un auror entrenado sacó su varita y apuntó con ella al ex mortífago frente a él. Rabastan Lestrange ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de exclamar algo cuando una luz verde salió de la varita del moreno tras haber sido pronunciada la maldición asesina. Harry no se preguntó _"¿Qué acabo de hacer?"_ ni se reclamó mentalmente por haber asesinado a sangre fría a aquel hombre, únicamente se limitó a arrojar los papeles que Lestrange le había enviado, todas las pruebas que inculpaban a Malfoy como mago tenebroso, secuestrador y asesino y los quemó con fuego mágico que solo se apagaría hasta que la cabaña completa se consumiera.

Y entonces la necesidad de encontrar a Draco había regresado, tal como los primeros meses en que todo había empezado. Sentía ansiedad, nerviosismo, necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas, pero sobre todo necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Malfoy, sentir que aquello era real y que el haber eliminado a Lestrange había valido la pena. Estaba consciente de que esos sentimientos podían no pertenecerle de manera genuina, pero no le importaba, su necesidad de Draco era mucho más fuerte que nada y algo dentro de le decía que Malfoy se sentía igual.

Sin perder más el tiempo rastreó la esencia mágica de Malfoy y cuando estuvo seguro de encontrarlo se aplicó un encantamiento desilusionador y se apareció lo más cerca posible. Cuando el efecto de la aparición se desvaneció y pudo ubicarse se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dentro de un departamento bastante descuidado y polvoriento, todo estaba a oscuras, las ventanas estaban tapadas con madera y dentro no había más que una silla, una cama y un tocadiscos que amortiguaba el silencio y con el que se mezcló el sonido de su aparición.

Harry se había aplicado el encantamiento más que nada para asegurarse de que Draco se encontraba totalmente solo y disponible para hablar, pero en ese momento, cuando contempló la escena, agradeció haberlo hecho de todas formas, que Draco no se hubiera percatado de su presencia. El rubio estaba sentado frente al cuerpo inerte de Lucius Malfoy, cuyos grises ojos estaban tan marchitos que fácilmente se le podía confundir con un cadáver. Draco le hablaba a su padre con cariño, muy suavemente, como si el hombre en la cama pudiera ser despertado, le hablaba de sus planes a futuro, unos donde volverían a ser una familia, la familia feliz que no había podido ser.

Harry presenció el ritual de magia negra, podía sentir todas aquellas sensaciones negativas flotando en el aire e inundándolo, como un virus mortal. Podía ver como la vida volvía a Lucius poco a poco y como Draco lentamente iba pagando el precio de tal atrocidad. Fue cuando lo vio sangrar por los ojos que comenzó a alterarse, pero el aura negra del encantamiento no le dejaron dar ni un paso y solo pudo contemplar la bella voz de Draco completar aquel cántico tan melancólico mientras la sangre manchaba su níveo y bello rostro.

Fue hasta que el ritual terminó que Draco se recostó con los ojos cerrados en la silla y después de un instante comenzó a hablar.

—Conocí a alguien... —Dijo con voz tranquila y melodiosa, o al menos así le pareció a Harry. En ese momento, Draco parecía un ángel plasmado en óleo, uno que sufría y pagaba por sus actos—Alguien a quién quiero y creo que él me quiere un poquito, sé que lo nuestro es imposible, él me odiaría si supiera lo que estoy haciendo, si supiera que estoy usando magia negra para traer de vuelta tu alma, padre. Me odiaría si se enterara que le lancé un hechizo de magia negra para robarme su magia... —Suspiró. —Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía, me dijo que... me dijo que había vuelto a elegir mal y que él no iba a salvarme del fuego esta vez... Estoy seguro que aquel recuerdo es el único que no ha podido recuperar, pero tenía razón, yo... me estoy quemando y le dije que no me importaba pero ahora... —Tomó aire y abrió los ojos lentamente. —Ahora no me importaría que me salvara...

Harry se quedó paralizado por aquellas palabras, mientras aquel recuerdo perdido lo abrumada, sentía cierto rencor hacia el Slytherin en aquella ocasión, eso era verdad, estaba confundido, se sentía usado y manipulado. Pero ahora toda esa incertidumbre se había desvanecido en el aire y solo quedaba aquel nuevo Harry, aquel que no iba a traicionar a Draco Lucius Malfoy y no solo porque un encantamiento de magia negra lo obligaba.

—Ahora vamos a quemarnos juntos... —Dijo cuándo Draco se marchó, dejandolo junto a su dementorizado padre.

Siguió el rastro mágico de Malfoy nuevamente hasta que reconoció el lugar, se había marchado a su apartamento y no a la mansión. Se apareció frente a su edificio y encantó un trozo de pergamino que encontró para enviarle una nota. Se las arregló para aparecer un ramo de flores y sujetarlo con fuerza, se sentía nervioso, podía sentir la tribulación de Draco como si fuera la propia y solo quería calmar aquel dolor con besos y caricias que tal vez no se merecía, pero que de todas maneras quería darle.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta del edificio, lucía cansado y desanimado, él se sentía ligeramente inseguro. Harry Potter siempre había sido el chico bueno y ahora estaba ahí, dispuesto a ser el malo una vez, por la persona que quería y a la que estaría atado por el resto de su existencia.

—Quería verte... —Le dijo Draco con voz susurrante mientras aceptaba el ramo de flores, Harry notó como su acompañante se relajaba ligeramente —Necesitaba verte, Harry...

—Aquí estoy... —Le contestó el Gryffindor mientras lo envolvía en un abrazo, escuchar su nombre actuó como detonante, jamás su nombre había sonado tan bien en los labios de alguien y entonces estuvo seguro, estaba haciendo lo mejor, no lo correcto, pero si lo mejor para él, para Draco.

—Necesitas dejar de enviarme todos esos regalos... —Dijo Draco suavemente, apretando su cuerpo contra el del auror. —Necesitas dejar de buscarme...

Harry comprendía, Draco quería mantenerlo alejado de aquella mierda, el chico no sabía nada del vínculo entre ambos y aquello significó un gran alivio para el moreno, al menos sabía que Malfoy no lo estaba utilizando, ni que había creado el vínculo para beneficiarse, lo quería de verdad y él quería a Draco.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo... —Dijo Harry finalmente, con voz suave, quería enseñarle que no tenía nada que temer, que él lo protegería, aun de sí mismo. —Sé lo de tu padre, lo de los secuestros, lo sé todo. —Harry logró tomar la varita de Malfoy, previendo que quisiera huir sin escucharlo.

Malfoy se apartó con brusquedad, buscando su varita entre la túnica, Harry se la mostró, necesitaba que confiara en él, que le dejara cargar con parte del peso, él era su compañero, tenía aquel derecho y no le importaba ensuciarse en el camino.

—No sabes nada —aseguró Draco y Harry pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, miedo a perderlo.

Harry apuntó su varita hacia el rubio, decididamente. No era que fuese a atacarlo, pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a que Malfoy se enterara del vínculo, debía convencerlo primero de que él estaba ahí por decisión propia, que estaba ahí por él y para él. Por eso tenía que verse fuerte.

—No intentes huir, Malfoy, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar —Dijo con voz tranquila, se acercó a su cuerpo y lo sujetó de los hombros para aparecerlo en su departamento.

Draco se mantuvo estático aún después de aparecer en el apartamento, no miraba a Harry, mantenía sus grises ojos clavados en el suelo y por primera vez Harry notó al verdadero Draco Malfoy, uno que estaba lleno de miedos y de dudas pero que amaba a su familia lo suficiente como para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

—Joder Draco... —Dijo pegándolo más a su cuerpo. El rubio comenzó a temblar. —Pudiste confiar un poco más en mí, te dije que te quería ¿Lo recuerdas? Eso no va a cambiar...

—¿Qué? —Preguntó alejándose del cuerpo del auror y mirándolo, buscando alguna mentira, algo que le dijera que había entendido mal.

—Que te quiero, joder y no voy a delatarte, Draco, puedes confiar en mí —Esta vez habló más firmemente, convencido de sus palabras.

—Pero yo...

—Shh... —Pronunció colocando su dedo sobre los finos y rosados labios de su acompañante. —Lo importante es que voy a ayudarte y después de esto no volverás a hacer nada parecido. Sé que Zabini ha ido a buscar más chicos para el ritual, pero no hará falta, yo voy a prestarte de mí magia para traer a tu padre de vuelta, te ayudaré a modificar la memoria de tu madre y los mandaremos a Alemania, tal cual querías, incluso le borraremos la memoria a Zabini, será _nuestro_ secreto, Draco, solo nuestro, y haremos de cuenta que esto no ocurrió...

—Pero... ¿Cómo? —La voz del rubio sonaba débil, pero aliviada.

—Rabastan Lestrange te ha estado siguiendo, quería negociar la información a cambio de su libertad —Draco abrió los ojos, mostrando miedo por primera vez. —Tranquilo —Dijo besándolo castamente. —Quemé la evidencia y me deshice de él... Lo maté, por ti, Draco.

El rubio lo miró con horror, tal vez no esperando aquella declaración, pero aun así no se apartó de él hasta que Harry pudo ver como su rostro se relajaba, Draco había comprendido el vínculo, lo sabía, lo sentía.

—Tú... ¿Por qué? —Dijo finalmente.

—Porque te quiero, porque el enlace solo ha confirmado lo que ya sabíamos, no solo somos cien por ciento compatibles mágicamente, también estábamos destinados a ser...

—Te has manchado... Te he manchado...

—Y yo te he limpiado un poco, pero las cosas ya no son blanco y negro, son grises, somos grises, como tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos —Harry sonrió y acarició el rostro de su compañero, el cual sujetó su mano, disfrutando del contacto.

—¿Cómo sabemos que esto es real? ¿Qué no actúas así por la magia negra?

—Porque el vínculo no se hubiera concretado si yo no sintiera lo mismo que tú —Draco abrió los ojos y el verde y el plata se encontraron, reconociéndose como dos amantes de vidas pasadas, destinados a estar juntos. —Es verdad que la magia me obliga a serte fiel, pero yo tenía otra opción y no la tomé, Rabastan dijo que si yo moría tú lo harías, él iba a matarme, iba a acabar con todo esto, pero yo no quería, me aferré ti.

—Maté a mucha gente inocente, Harry...

—Lo sé —Beso la pálida mejilla del ojigris. —Pero no volverás a hacerlo, no volverás a hacer nada malo y nadie se enterará de esto, te lo prometo, va a pasar.

Draco asintió en silencio mientras Harry comenzaba a besarlo suavemente entre la oscuridad de su pequeña sala de estar.

—Hazme el amor... —Le dijo el moreno entre susurros. —Demuéstrame que ha valido la pena hacer todo esto por ti.

Draco abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con la expresión de seguridad y decisión de Harry, ahora lo sabía el hechizo no tenía nada que ver con lo que se profesaban.

Y así, mientras ambos se susurraban lo mucho que se querían se deshicieron de sus prendas y llegaron hasta la recamara del moreno, donde por primera vez fue de Draco, solo Draco. Y mientras ambos llegaban al clímax, Harry sobre la mano del rubio y Malfoy dentro de Harry fue que ambos entendieron que estaba bien ser de color gris. 


	16. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.

El encantamiento de magia oscura que Malfoy había usado para traer de vuelta a su padre era uno de origen celta, bastante antiguo y complicado, requería que el invocador de tal hechizo poseyera un poder mágico de magnitudes extraordinarias, una habilidad en encantamiento bastante elevado y un sentimiento de culpa reducido por la cantidad de sacrificios necesarios para completar el ritual. Y Draco Malfoy cumplía perfectamente con todos los puntos.

Había encontrado el viejo libro de magia oscura entre los estantes ocultos en la biblioteca de la mansión, no parecía que nadie hubiese puesto un pie ahí en al menos trecientos años y le sorprendió descubrir la cantidad de libros con temas prohibidos que se encontraban almacenados en aquel lugar; indicaciones precisas de como crear un horrocrux, rituales para traer a alguien de la muerte, pociones irreversibles de amor y seducción, elixires para tener suerte de manera ilimitada, encantamientos que causaban una muerte dolorosa a enemigos sin contrahechizo disponible y un montón de libros que de ser encontrados en su poder le costarían cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Fue una coincidencia haber dado con el libro que le ayudaría a recuperar el alma de su padre, no planeaba hacer uso de nada de lo que aquellos libros describían, después de la experiencia con Lord Voldemort las ganas de experimentar con magia oscura se habían desvanecido y solo le quedaban ganas de aprender por simple y llana curiosidad.

Cuando se hizo con aquel libro aquella curiosidad se transformó rápidamente en esperanza, en una nueva oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar, pero conforme terminaba su lectura se dio cuenta de que era mucho más arriesgado de lo que había creído, necesitaba víctimas, muchas de ellas y él no era un asesino, nunca había matado a nadie, ni bajo órdenes de Lord y no creía ser capaz de hacerlo, de sacrificar la vida de nada ni de nadie. Al menos hasta un par de días después.

Narcissa Malfoy se encontraba bajo el uso moderado de pociones para dormir, para comer, para los nervios, la depresión y las alucinaciones, desde el final de la guerra y justo después de que su marido fuese dementorizado, la mujer había perdido toda esperanza de vida y se había dejado llevar por la oscuridad de su corazón, no comía, no bebía nada, no dormía y no hablaba, ni si quiera con su hijo que había tenido que contratar a un medimago personal para que le recetara de todo. Draco había esperado que con el tiempo su amada madre volviera a ser la misma, pero aquello no sucedió, Narcissa estaba peor que nunca y aquella mañana, después de regresar de una de sus juntas de trabajo la encontró. Su madre se encontraba en la bañera de su habitación, traía puesto el último vestido que su padre le había regalado por su aniversario y había se cortado las venas. La sangre manchaba el agua de la bañera y el resbaloso piso, aquella había sido la peor experiencia que Draco había tenido y fue entonces que tomó la decisión; su madre no viviría sin su padre y él no podría soportar su pérdida.

Al principio las cosas habían sido muy complicadas, tenía que andar con cuidado, sabía que los aurores estaban sobre de él solo por ser un Malfoy e ir por ahí buscando ingredientes de procederes nada legales era muy arriesgado, sin contar que la búsqueda de magos jóvenes cuya magia fuese compatible con la suya le estaba resultando imposible. Había tenido que recurrir a más hechizos de magia negra para llegar a su objetivo y así fue como terminó confeccionando una poción de atracción a base de sangre de veela, la cual le permitía no solo ser irresistible para cualquiera que lo mirase, si no que le permitía localizar a aquellos compañeros compatibles con su magia.

Las cosas comenzaron a ser más sencillas cuando Blaise se le unió, había descubierto una de las pociones de su amigo durante una visita casual a Malfoy Manor y Draco no había podido negar nada, aquel brebaje despedía magia negra por todas partes y no había podido más que revelarle la verdad. Por ese entonces Malfoy apenas se había cobrado a su segunda víctima, un chico francés de buen ver el cual había sucumbido apenas con un beso y de cuya magia se apoderó tan solo tres días después. Por supuesto, Blaise Zabini se había horrorizado y negado al principio, pero la decisión con la que hablaba el rubio y el cariño (por no decir amor) que le tenía, era tan grande que al final había aceptado ayudarlo en todas sus fechorías.

Liberar a Lucius de Azkaban había sido complicado, llevarse a otros mortífagos con ellos para no levantar sospechas lo había sido más, pero al final lo habían logrado, Pansy y Theo habían colaborado indirectamente y todo había salido a la perfección, incluso Lestrange resultó ser compatible con Draco y habían obtenido una víctima más. O al menos así había sido, hasta que el ex mortífago se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y escapó.

Draco había tenido de borrar la memoria de su madre haciendo uso de las artes oscuras y la había mantenido en un estado de sueño que solo se interrumpiría si él así lo deseaba. No necesitaba que su madre intentara una locura y solo la dejaba despertar de vez en cuando para pasearse con ella por el Londres mágico y seguir manteniendo las apariencias.

Durante ese tiempo Draco se encargó de mantener una vida pública intachable, asistía a eventos de caridad, con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo levantaba los negocios familiares y se mantenía al tanto de su fundación de beneficencia que otorgaba ayudas económicas a los chicos que se habían quedado sin padres tras la guerra, incluso hacía donaciones regulares a Hogwarts para que remodelaran sus aulas y compraran material para los alumnos. Blaise era la mejor de sus tapaderas y poco a poco, con mucha paciencia fue avanzando.

Tal vez el plan de Malfoy hubiese tomado menos tiempo si no hubiese sido por la reaparición de Harry Potter en su vida, el hombre del que se había enamorado en el colegio y que era tan inalcanzable que dolía. Había pensado que, ahora que era uno de los malos tal vez usar su poción de sangre de veela con él no sería mala idea, se lo quitaría de encima como auror (tal cual había hecho con Michael Corner) y obtendría aquello que había anhelado desde que era un adolecente, la atención de Harry Potter. Pero cuando se trataba de Potter las cosas simplemente no salían como debían y Draco se dio cuenta de eso en el momento en que la poción le indicó que Harry Potter era cien por ciento compatible con él, que él era su pareja destinada y que no había nada que hubiese podido hacer, y sus planes de usar al moreno para traer de vuelta a su padre no solo se habían derrumbado, si no que se habían complicado.

Draco sabía perfectamente como terminaría aquello, Potter comenzaría a sospechar en cuanto le quitase el encantamiento de amor, lo investigaría y no tardaría en descubrir que tal como sospechaba su superior, estaba hasta el cuello en artes oscuras, pociones ilegales, secuestros y asesinatos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, aquellos sentimientos que había guardado desde que tenía quince se habían intensificado y había terminado enamorado de un Harry que solo le quería porque estaba bajo los efectos de un encantamiento y al cual no podía alejar por qué estar con él se sentía terriblemente bien.

Malfoy estaba tan acostumbrado a que nada en su vida saliera como debía que intentó no hacerse muchas ilusiones con respecto a Potter y decidió que lo mejor era continuar con sus planes, alejó a Harry todo lo que pudo y se enredó con Blaise cada que tenía oportunidad, él lo quería, lo quería desde que estudiaban en Hogwarts y lo sabía, necesitaba aquel tipo de cariño para no derrumbarse, aquel que era real, como el que Potter jamás le ofrecería.

Pero el vivir en una mentira siempre era más fácil y cuando Harry se plantó frente a él para decirle que le quería no pudo evitar sentirse dichoso y completo, y fue ahí, casi podía estar seguro, que el vínculo se había creado entre ellos, porque él amaba a Potter y Potter lo quería y aquello había sido suficiente para atarlos mutuamente. Harry Potter nunca traicionaría a Draco Malfoy, no lo engañaría y lo protegería con su vida de ser necesario, porque la magia sabía lo que era real y ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, aunque no lo supieran.

Cuando ambos comprendieron aquel vínculo creado por magia negra tuvieron que renunciar a varias cosas, Harry Potter había renunciado a la pureza de su alma, a sus valores como Gryffindor, a lo que era justo y bueno. Draco Malfoy había renunciado a usar un poder que traería a su padre pronto por salvar a Harry, había dejado que su manchada alma fuese limpiada, solo un poco y esos hechos en conjunto los volvieron cómplices, Draco ya no era negro, Harry dejó de ser blanco, ambos se habían dejado consumir por el fuego y se habían fusionado, volviéndose de un color gris como ningún otro.

Lucius Malfoy despertó un mes después de que Harry aceptara por completo sus sentimientos por Malfoy, su alma había sido traída de vuelta usando la magia del salvador del mundo mágico y la de su propio hijo. El libro especificaba que Draco debía pagar un precio y éste lo había aceptado sin problemas, la magia negra le pedía a cambio su magia y Draco hubiese terminado como un squib de no haberse enlazado con Potter cuya fuerza mágica lo complementaba y aquel hecho evitó aquel pago. En cambio, Draco no podía tener descendencia, los Malfoy se extinguirían con él y no había nada que se pudiera hacer, salvo aceptarlo.

Un recuperado Lucius, al cual tuvieron que modificarle la memoria y una Narcissa radiante llena de recuerdos falsos partieron de Londres una semana después de que el ritual se completó, hacia una casita de campo en las afueras de Berlín, estaba oculta por un _encantamiento_ _fielio_ _,_ uno que los mismos Malfoy habían colocado y cuyo guardián del secreto era Draco Malfoy.

Pero como todo lo que mal empieza, mal acaba, la paz de haber logrado su objetivo solo duró un año.

Draco se encontraba en su departamento, aquel que había comenzado a compartir con Harry solo tres meses atrás, cuando habían decidido hacer pública su relación y, aunque el mundo mágico no se lo había tomado nada bien, poco a poco había dejado de recibir vociferadores con amenazas y cartas impregnadas con pociones venenosas. Se encontraba revisando sus acciones en el mundo muggle, las cuales tenía registrados bajo el nombre de Lucien Black, y su fortuna era incluso mayor entre los no mágicos, pues ninguno conocía su pasado ni sus antecedentes y no tenían prejuicios a la hora de hacer tratos.

Miró su reloj y decidió que aún había tiempo antes de que Harry volviera del trabajo para ir al callejón Diagon, necesitaba un par de libros nuevos y esencia de díctamo. Se colocó su capa de viaje y con varita en mano confirmó que las protecciones de la casa estuvieran perfectamente bien y se apareció en la entrada del caldero chorreante, donde pidió un par de platillos que se llevaría a casa para la cena, pues ni él ni Harry eran muy buenos en la cocina.

Cuando puso el primer en el callejón fue que se percató de lo extraño que le parecía todo, la gente parecía tener ligera prisa en salir de ahí y algunos de los locales comenzaban a cerrar pese a lo temprano que era aún. Draco se quedó de pie frente a la librería, algo estaba mal, definitivamente.

No había ni terminado de plantearse la situación cuando sintió el primer despliegue de magia aproximarse hasta él, con un rápido hechizo protector desvió el ataque y cuando se dio media vuelta se percató de que, a comparación de otras veces, ahora no había sido atacado por algún mago enojado por su pasado como mortífago, si no por un auror, habían intentado dejarlo inconsciente, habían intentado neutralizarlo.

-Aurores del ministerio inglés -Había dicho un hombre, sabía quién era, Ernie Macmillan, el auror encargado de vigilarlo hacía más de un año. -Señor Malfoy se encuentra bajo arresto por las acusaciones de uso de artes oscuras, pociones ilegales, asesinato y secuestro. No intente nada estúpido, el lugar ya fue reforzado con encantamientos antiaparición y está completamente rodeado. Levante las manos y deje la varita donde pueda verla.

Draco miró a su alrededor, no entendía como es que el ministerio se había enterado de todo, había pasado un año e incluso Harry había infiltrado información falsa sobre las desapariciones, era imposible que nadie supiera nada a menos... Tomo aire, era una posibilidad, lo sabía y se sintió demasiado estúpido por haberse confiado. Intentó localizar la magia de Harry, si lo habían descubierto seguramente Potter ya había sido capturado, o al menos retenido para que no intentara nada estúpido como ayudarlo o alertarlo.

Macmillan no había mentido, no podía aparecerse y salir de ahí a punta de varita sería estúpido y arriesgado, ellos eran aurores, muchos aurores y por muy buen mago que fuese, lo superaban en número. Cuando por fin pudo ubicar a Harry sonrió y comenzó a sacar la varita de entre la túnica, entregándosela directamente al auror. El Hufflepuff lo sujetó del brazo para asegurarse de que no escaparía y le colocó un encantamiento de inmovilidad.

-Retiren los encantamientos antiaparición -Ordenó y en cuanto se hizo ambos hombres se aparecieron.

Cuando Draco superó el efecto de mareo que aparecerse le cuasaba y abrió los ojos sonrió al percatarse de que se encontraba en su apartamento.

-Joder Potter... -Dijo abalanzándose sobre el hombre que aún mantenía la apariencia de Macmillan y lo besó. - Pensé que estarías en problemas.

-Y lo estaba -Aseguró Harry mientras el efecto de la poción multijugos comenzaba a desaparecer. -Me mantuvieron en la oficina todo el día, nadie me decía nada, ni si quiera me fue asignada una tarea, sabía que algo extraño sucedía, tuve que usar la _imperius_ con mi secretaria para que me dijera lo que sabía y me contó, Zabini, al fin abrió la boca... Joder, Draco estaba muerto de preocupación por ti.

-¿Cómo lograste escabullirte?

Si Draco se había sentido herido o traicionado no lo demostró, se concentró en levantar las barreras y en maquilar un plan de escape. Hacía varios meses que no había visto a Blaise, el chico se había alejado de él cuando le había dicho que ahora Harry sería parte de su vida y que como su amigo debía aceptarlo. Contrario a lo que Draco había creído Blaise no lo hizo y simplemente había desaparecido de su vida, fue entonces que Harry le había dicho que debían buscarlo y borrar su memoria, era bastante arriesgado que estuviese por ahí, enojado y despechado, no podían arriesgarse a que Zabini soltara todo en un arranque de ira. Pero Draco había insistido que confiaba en su amigo y Harry había decidido creer en Draco aunque tuviera sus dudas.

-Usé a mi secretaria para que le lanzara la _imperius_ a Mcmillan, él era el auror al que se le había asignado el arresto, robé esa idea de ti -Sonrió orgulloso. - Sexto año, ¿Lo recuerdas? Madame Rosmerta y Katie Bell...

-Todo un Slytherin, Harry... -Le respondió dándole un beso más.

-Hice que Ernie robara poción multijugos del almacén y luego lo traje a mi oficina donde le ordené permanecer, él está ahí fingiendo que soy yo. Pero ahora debemos marcharnos, ya deben haberse percatado del engaño... Voy a matar a Zabini cuando lo tenga de frente...

-Con un poco de suerte no tendrás que verlo nunca, ni a él ni a nadie... Ya no es seguro, lo mejor será mezclarnos entre los muggles.

-Toma todo lo que necesites -Dijo Harry asintiendo mientras se dirigía al baño. -Nos marcharemos lo más pronto posible.

-¿Harry?

-¿Si? -Contestó desde el baño, elevando la voz.

-Si tú quieres quedarte... ya sabes... -Draco se encontraba en la habitación haciendo las maletas. -Podrías alegar que yo te tenía bajo algún hechizo y...

-De ninguna manera voy a dejarte solo en esto, tus padres están a salvo, nadie puede localizar la propiedad donde están viviendo, pero tú, tú me necesitas -El moreno se acercó en calzoncillos hasta la habitación.

-Vas a convertirte en prófugo.

-Lo sé.

-Dejarás de ser el salvador del mundo mágico y vas ser un criminal...

-Lo soy desde que decidí encubrirte, Draco, estoy seguro de esto -El rubio asintió mientras con un movimiento de varita guardaba todo en la maleta, haciendo los muebles miniatura.

-Por un momento creí que... bueno, nuestro secreto jamás se sabría... No entiendo por qué Blaise...

-Al parecer se lo dijo a su madre en una borrachera y ella le dijo que lo mejor era confesar...

-Ese idiota... Supongo que en parte es mi culpa...

-Está dolido, él te amaba, no le agradó nada ser rechazado -Concluyó colocándose unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta rojo escarlata. -Nos ocuparemos de él después, por ahora debemos marcharnos.

Harry ayudó a empacar todos los muebles hasta que el piso quedó totalmente vacío, miró a Draco quién lucía tan impasible como siempre. Se acercó a su cuerpo y lo besó tranquilamente. Y entonces Malfoy lo supo, supo lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Nosotros... no vamos a ir a ningún lado, cierto? -Preguntó Draco en voz baja. Su aliento golpeaba con el de Harry y la maleta en su mano cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Te diste cuenta... -Le dijo tranquilamente, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace dos meses... el hechizo de magia negra abandonó mi cuerpo por completo y yo... me di cuenta que te odiaba -Le susurró al oído, repartiendo besos en su cuello.

-En vínculo se quebró, me traicionaste... ¿Dónde está Blaise?

-En el ministerio, siendo interrogado...

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Venganza personal -Dijo mientras repartía besos y mordidas en su cuello. -Eres una vil serpiente, Draco Malfoy, un embustero, un asesino...

-Y tú eres mi cómplice -Contestó el rubio, jadeante. -¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Como respuesta Harry clavó sus dientes de manera dolorosa sobre el cuello de Malfoy, haciéndolo gritar y sangrar ligeramente. Inmediatamente empujó el cuerpo del ojigris contra el suelo y lo apuntó con la varita. Draco se mantenía con la mirada retadora sujetando la parte de su cuello que había sido lastimada.

-Tú me envolviste en esto... -Reclamó con furia, Draco solo le había visto en ese estado una vez, cuando se había enfrentado a Voldemort -Tú y tus deseos egoístas...

-Yo te quería de verdad... -Respondió con fría voz. -Intenté alejarte de mí...

-El hechizo no se rompió, éramos tan malditamente compatibles que me dejó atado a ti y cuando el ritual concluyó...

-...La magia comenzó a desvanecerse y tu abriste los ojos... -Sonrió. -Pero ahora ya es tarde Potter, un año tarde, mis padres quedan fuera de esto, jamás podrán encontrarlos sin mi ayuda y a mí no me importa morir.

-Dañaste a tanta gente...

-Oh... ¿Ahora si sientes remordimiento?

-¡No era yo mismo!

-Tardaste dos meses en acusarme, Harry Potter, el hechizo se desvaneció hace dos putos meses y apenas tuviste el valor de traicionarme -Soltó una carcajada. -¿Sabes lo que yo pienso? Pienso que el encantamiento te impedía traicionarme y te obligaba a protegerme, pero en el fondo me querías, aún me amas, pero ahora, sin la influencia de la magia negra la culpa te carcome y no te ha dejado vivir tranquilo. Te sientes culpable por haberte enamorado de un criminal. -Harry usó un encantamiento no verbal para atacar el cuerpo de Draco, un ligero corte en la mejilla del rubio apareció, quemaba y sangraba. -No puedo cambiar lo que ya hice, y tampoco me arrepiento de nada, mis padres están felices y a salvo, ese era el objetivo.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?

-Lo perdí todo por esa maldita guerra, tenía la oportunidad de recuperarlo, lo hice y lo volvería a hacer y ni tú ni nadie me lo iba a impedir, Harry.

-Todos esos chicos...

-Están muertos, Potter, supéralo, están muertos y enterrados en los jardines de Malfoy Manor y ahí se quedarán para siempre.

Harry se acercó hasta él y lo levantó con una sola mano, sujetándolo de la túnica. Sus verdes ojos reflejaban horror, pero también inseguridad.

-Tú me amas, Harry Potter.

-Cállate...

-Y yo te amo a ti.

-Dije que guardes silencio... -Su voz sonaba grave y entrecortada por el dolor. -Esto es lo correcto, esto es... -Pero Draco lo interrumpió con un beso, uno apasionado y profundo, como el que se habían dado por primera vez en la fiesta de máscaras que había iniciado todo. Un beso lleno de necesidad, de pasión y lujuria.

Cuando se apartaron los ojos de Harry se encontraban completamente rojos.

-Sé que lo hiciste por tu familia, Draco pero... no estuvo bien...

-A veces tenemos que hacer cosas malas, cosas que no nos gustan para ayudar a los que amamos... -Harry lo miró atentamente y luego asintió.

-Creo que tienes razón. -Afirmó mientras se apartaba del cuerpo del rubio. -Tienes razón -Repitió mientras aferraba su varita con la mano.

Draco le dio una mirada extrañada, tal vez tratando de descifrar lo que su novio pensaba. ¿Lo dejaría ir? ¿Se marcharía con él? ¿Lo entregaría? No tuvo que esperar mucho para adivinarlo. Harry levantó una vez más la varita contra él.

-Te amo -Le dijo en un susurro que se perdió entre su llanto. -Estoy seguro que esto será mejor que el beso del dementor...

-Harry... -Pero no pudo decir nada más, el encantamiento saliendo de la boca de Potter lo silenció y lo supo, era el fin.

- _Avada_ _Kedavra_ _._

Harry había cerrado los ojos y cuando finalmente pudo abrirlos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, Draco le había dicho que a veces se debían hacer cosas desagradables por las personas que uno amaba, pero no le había dicho que se hacerlas dejaba una sensación de asco tan grande. Entre lágrimas se acercó al cuerpo de su ex amante, aquel que había cometido tantos errores en su corta vida, aquel que nunca había sabido tomar el camino correcto.

Draco no se equivocaba, lo amaba, lo había amado aún bajo el efecto de aquel encantamiento, pero su conciencia no lo había dejado en paz después de que la magia se evaporara, soñaba con los rostros de las víctimas de Draco, una y otra vez, noche tras noche, ellas le reclamaban, le exigían justica, aquella que él les había negado egoístamente y cuando llegó al límite simplemente no había podido guardar más el secreto, se lo había dicho a Ron y a Hermione y ellos por supuesto le habían alentado a confesar. Sabía que era lo correcto, que su amor por Malfoy no lo dejaba ver con claridad, pero no por eso dejó de sentirse mal.

Había decidido llevarlo a casa, despedirse de él, pero Draco lo había descubierto y las cosas se habían complicado y ahora estaba muerto, él mismo lo había asesinado, por que prefería verlo enterrado a verlo como un cascarón sin alma encerrado en una sucia y fría celda... Y entonces comprendió, comprendió el sentimiento de Draco con su padre, él había preferido sacrificar las vidas de algunos desconocidos para recuperar a alguien que amaba, para no verlo en aquel estado vegetal y deplorable, solo que Draco era un Slytherin y Harry un Gryffindor y ambos le daban diferentes matices a la situación, diferentes soluciones.

Se soltó a llorar con fuerza mientras estrujaba el cuerpo de su amado, consiente de que sus bellos ojos grises no volverían a brillar, que sus labios no lo volverían a besar y de que sus manos no lo volverían a sostener.

 _¿Por qué si es lo correcto se siente tan mal?_ Se preguntó mientras aferraba su varita con fuerza y la apuntaba contra su cien.

Sintió como las barreras del departamento se quebraban, los aurores estaban ahí, habían llegado para llevarse el cuerpo de Draco.

-¿Harry? -Dijo la voz de Hermione después de aquel reconocido sonido de aparición. La chica miró con horror el cuerpo de Malfoy y el cómo Harry se apuntaba con su propia varita-Los aurores me han enviado, ellos creen que tu...

-¿Qué me había arrepentido y lo ayudaría a escapar? -Hermione asintió.

-Baja eso Harry...

Pero Potter no obedeció y respondió con simpleza.

-No podía dejar que lo condenaran al beso, Mione... Sé que era lo que merecía pero ahora no podré vivir sabiendo que lo maté...

-No estás pensando claramente... -Intentó acercase pero su amigo se aferró más al cuerpo de Malfoy.

Harry sabía que tenía poco tiempo, podía sentir la magia de los aurores rodeando el edificio, ahora con más intensidad, si no tenían noticias pronto irrumpirían. Cerró los ojos y susurró.

- _Obliviate_ _._

Minutos después los aurores aparecieron y encontraron a una Hermione bastante tranquila, sujetando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo con cariño. Harry Potter aún sujetaba a Malfoy, como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero después de esa noche no recordaría absolutamente nada. Él mismo se había encargado de borrar de su mente a Draco Malfoy, lo único que quedaría de él serían aquellos años en el colegio, cuando ambos eran enemigos jurados.


End file.
